Living Moments
by RunicDragons
Summary: This story is about Garrus' & Shepard's relationship, how they met and their individual history.
1. The Ultimate Confession

**Hello, thank you for reading this! I am working on this on my own, so forgive me for my English grammar. I am not exactly following the Mass Effect story. I have never played Mass Effect 1 unfortunately, that's why I want to do something on my own. I was inspired by other great stories here, so I want to thank the authors, especially the authors of Garrus and Shepard romance stories.**

**But I hope you like this! The first part takes place in the present, but the next chapters, will be about Garrus' and Shepard's individual history and how they end up with each other, and how their romantic relationship grows. Enjoy! :)**

**- Updated: 27.6.2011**

* * *

><p>"Don't die on me damn it!" Garrus nearly yelled to Sarah Shepard covered in her own blood.<p>

"I didn't die on you on Omega, you have no right to die on me now! I don't want to lose you **again**!" He paused, and continued. "If you die, I will most likely die too. You are like a part of me now! You are like my heart, and you know we can't live without it!" Garrus said, nearly crying. Turians never cried. They could, but it would take _a lot_ for them to do so. Garrus has never cried his entire life, but now he could feel that feeling. He was about to start shedding tears. The fear of losing her again was _too much_ for him.

Those words made Shepard stronger, those beautiful words. When he said she was like his heart, she realized that Garrus was much,_ much_ more than her guardian angel.

"G-Garrus?" Said Shepard softly, but weakly, smirking to him.

"Don't talk, I am going to get you out of here! We are getting through this alive, you hear me?"

"Joker, Shepard is badly wounded! Bring the shuttle now!" he nearly screamed. He was the XO.

"Yes sir, the shuttle should be there in no time. Bring her back safe, you are the only one who can. Joker out."

"Garrus!" she screamed. That made him really scared and nervous.

"Listen to me!" He used medi-gel on her and she felt a little better, at least good enough so she could focus better on Garrus.

"Garrus! Don't leave me!" She felt a bit calmer now that she was in his arms. She tried to stand up but the pain was too great, even though he gave her some medi-gel. So instead, she hugged, and nuzzled him.

"You know I would**_ never_** leave you,**_ ever_**!" he said with love and passion in his eyes and she noticed that. There was no doubt in his voice, like always when he said something like that. That's why she was always so safe and secured with Garrus. She trusted him with her life.  
>She didn't answer him, but instead, she stared at him in his eyes, with her big green eyes, and with a weak grin on her face. That made Garrus very excited. How much he loved that human. He would do <em>anything<em> for her. She was_ his_ mate,_ his, _and that made him so goddamn happy. Now he could feel tears coming down from his eyes to his cheeks, and that really surprised him, but he wasn't crying. "So this is tears?" He said to himself, and that warmed his heart. This was his proof that he_ really_ loved Shepard. He grinned proudly. This wasn't something every Turian experience. Shepard watched him with a smirk. "It's magnificent isn't it?" She said, without irony. Garrus smirked.

"Shepard, there is something I need to tell you." he suddenly said, a little bit calmer, now that he saw that Shepard felt better, and hugging him that way. His talons stroking her smooth black hair. He purred softly, and nuzzled her cheek.

"I know you don't want to talk about this, but I have to, is that alright? You don't have to talk, just let me do all the talking. Is that alright, Shepard?" She nodded, but had a bad feeling about this. "Do you remember the times when we, "hated" each other... When we first met?" Garrus said with a little sadness in his voice. That made Shepard a little angry. Not at him, but at herself.

"No! I don't want to think about it! I was racist and stupid, I-I don't want to talk about it!" Shepard grunted. Making a sickening sound. She really hated that time, that time when she was blind. Not literally of course, but when she hated the other races. The time when she only wanted to kill aliens, especially when she was a teenager. But it got better when she reached the adulthood. She still had hatred for aliens in her heart, but wasn't so desperate about killing them anymore. Back then, she put the human race above everything else. Now she was totally opposite. Now she put the other races, Turians, Asari, Salarians, etc above humanity. Now she sees how cruel and how much hatred is in the Human race, and how wrong she had been regarding the point of view she had for aliens. It was Garrus and Nihlus who opened her eyes.

"Let me talk. I need to say this now."

"I.." He hesitated "I have always loved you, I disliked you at first of course, but when I first saw your face, your beauty, your green eyes, I just couldn't... I-I never thought in my entire life, I would fall in love with a human." Shepard had a strange look on her face, she was stunned. She didn't breathe for a second. She thought her heart stopped. This was something new to her. She felt awkward when she thought about the time when they first met. And the thought of knowing that Garrus had always have a crush on her made it worse. "There was something about you. You weren't like the other humans. You were not the first human I saw, so don't get me wrong, I do not have fetish for humans." he laughed lightly when he saw her shocked face. She couldn't stop staring at him.

"I didn't want to admit that at first though." he continued, and chuckled awkwardly.

"Garru-"

"Let me finish." Garrus gazed at the floor. "Since I first saw you, I wanted to get to know you better. But I knew that would never happen, since you didn't like aliens..." Shepard interfered him with a low growl.

"But I never gave up hope, and I have been working on something since I first saw you, just in case if this moment would ever happen, and I think it's finally time for you to know." Garrus now got Shepard's full attention. Garrus turned off Shepard's translation device for a second and sighed, and finally said:

"I-I love you, Sarah Shepard" on Shepard's human language, called 'English'. English was thought to be too hard for Turians to learn. Their language was too different from English. Garrus seemed to have practised this a lot because this was almost perfectly pronounced.

Shepard's heart melted. She was stunned, simply gazed at him with open mouth. She couldn't breathe. She was badly injured, but she didn't let that effect her feelings and this moment.

"Did you... Did you practise that for me?" She said still gazing at Garrus' face. This was one of the most surprising moment of her life. He said those words in English, _and_ used _Sarah_ Shepard instead of just Shepard, like everyone did.

"Well, you know I always said that I hated this damn translation device, that I wanted to learn your language an-"

Before he could continue, she reached up to kiss him on his mouth. They kissed with a great passion, her tongue playing with his. That made Garrus really excited. He recently just learned how to kiss human style. Normally, Turians can't kiss, as they don't have lips. Well, they did have lips, but they weren't very kissable. But Shepard and Garrus found a way. It was kind of weird for him though, but he liked it a lot better than the Turian 'kiss'. He wanted to rip all her clothes off and thrust into her. But he knew that this wasn't the time at all to dream about sex. She was dying and he needed medical care. She needed to get to the hospital. They could continue with this later. Garrus shoved her lightly, but regretted it immediately, he wanted more.

"Don't die! That's an order as your mate! We can continue with this little 'talk' later if you do as I say."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC, this is the first part of my story, it's short, I know but, I promise to make the chapters a little longer later. And I aim to do something awesome.<strong>

**If you want to see more, please review so I know what I could improve, and so I know someone is actually reading this. Once again, I am sorry for my English.**


	2. The Unbelievable Fact

**I once again say that I am doing this my way, meaning that I am changing the story a bit. Sorry for my English. I am doing this on my own, and I have no beta reader. Thank you and enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Palaven, a carbon-based planet, built on dextro-amino acids. This was Garrus' homeworld. This was the planet he was raised on, the planet considered dangerous among humans, dangerous due to all the radiation coming from the sun because of the weak metallic-core. The place humans feared to go to, or at least most of them.<p>

"Now, I want all you maggots to listen to what I have to say, you got it?" the boot camp trainer shouted. He was strickt, and he was not to be fucked with. It was raining heavily, but that didn't mean they got to skip training. Oh no, not at all.

"Do you get it?" he shouted even louder

"Yes sir, sorry sir!" they all said on the same time.

The boot camp training was taken very seriously among the Turians. This was a big step to becoming a _real_ Turian. And after the training they got their tattoos. It wasn't something they looked forward to. Being tattooed was the most painful thing they'll have to go through. But it is worth it, as they will both get respect and trust. 'Barefaced' Turians were considered not to be trusted.

"Now, I haven't had much time to get to know you better. And because you did all well today, there is no more workout for today. But, you may NOT leave yet. I want to get to know you fellow Turians better."

"Yes sir." They all said.

"You! What is your name?" the boot camp trainer said loudly and walked towards him.

"My name is Garrus Vakarian, sir" He said without looking at him in the eyes.

"So, Garrus, tell us all why you are here. Why are you here?" He said harshly, and loudly.

"I am here to become a real Turian sir, to serve people and to protect!" Garrus said loudly and quickly.

"That's easier said than done, isn't it?" The boot camp trainer said coldly. He looked at him with sharp eyes.

"That's why I am here, sir." Garrus said still not looking at him.

A small smirk beginning to show on the trainers face. "Well said Garrus! I am starting to like you, Garrus, I hope you reach your goals."

Garrus didn't answer, but a small smirk showed on his face when the trainer left him. Garrus was proud of himself.

"You all heard Garrus didn't you boys and girls?" He said.

"Loud and clear, sir." they all answered.

"Take him as your example, if you are as determined as Garrus here, you will go just fine." He said grinning.

"Now you are all dismissed for today, but Garrus, stay a little longer, I have to have a talk with you. Remember to come back tomorrow at sunrise!"

Everybody stormed out. Garrus stood there, waiting for him to say something.

"You did really well today Garrus, that's why I chose you. That's why I asked for your name in front of everyone. Keep this up and you will become a good Turian indeed" he said.

"Hell, I have noticed that you are taking a lot of improvements lately. I have no doubt that in the future you would make a good C-Sec officer or maybe even a Spectre!" he said, there was no doubt in his eyes and voice.

"Thank you sir, I appreciate it sir." Garrus could see the trainer smile.

"You are dismissed, go and get yourself ready for tomorrow, we have many hard things to do tomorrow and I have an announcement to make."

* * *

><p>The rain has stopped. It was nighttime and not cold. Garrus laid there with his hands behind his head. He stared at the stars.<p>

"Is something out there waiting for me?" He wondered to himself. He continued:

"What if something magnificent happens in the future? What if someone very special is somewhere out there waiting for me?" He smiled to himself when he said the latter.

He wanted to travel, always has. He wanted to visit other planets and learn more about the other races, but he got a special interest to _humans._ He was fascinated by them. The new specie. He didn't have fetish for them, but he wanted to learn more about them. He knew very little of them however. He wanted to know more about their biology, culture, religion etc.

Garrus sighed and stood up. He was tired and he was going to bed. A hard day tomorrow.

* * *

><p>It has stopped raining and their powerful sun shone high. It was really hot this day, like always.<p>

"Now, I want you all to listen carefully!" The boot camp trainer said.

"I want to introduce you all to a very special Turian. His name is '_Drake Kryik_'. He is new here."

Everybody looked at him, examining him.

"Thank you, sir" Drake said.

"You are a 'Kryik' then? That is an honorable clan."

"Thank you sir"

"May I ask you one thing?" The trainer said.

"Go ahead" Drake said nervously. It was time, he knew. But he didn't want to say it now, not in front of all those Turians.

"Why, is your name not familiar. 'Drake'?" The trainer said, with a strange look in his eyes. That got everyones attention.

"Well... Heh... Sir" He was nervous, he had a lump in his throat. He cleared his voice and continued.

"Sir, does my name matter?" He said, hoping the trainer would leave him alone.

"I'm just curious, I have never heard of anyone named or called 'Drake' before."

He didn't think, he had to say it now.

"Can I talk with you about that alone?"

"Why not now, I think it's for the best, everybody gets to know you better!" he said with a grin. He was in a good mood. That wasn't very often, but today he was.

"Drake is a human name" He closed his eyes. He knew they would all be shocked. Why would he be named with a _human_ name? That got Garrus' attention. That was interesting!

The trainer's grin disappeared, he stared at the Turian. Drake was breathing heavily when he felt that the trainer was coming closer.

"Say that again." He said shocked. He wasn't angry, not at all, he was just damn surprised.

"My name is a human name." He said again, lowering his head, but determined.

"Would you mind telling us _why_ you are named with a human name?"

"My..." "My m-mother is... Human..." Now that got everyones attention. Dead silence. All of a sudden everybody turned angry, except for Garrus. He was the only one who believed him, he was shocked of course, it wasn't possible. It wasn't possible for a Human and a Turian to have offsprings. They couldn't even eat the same food! But Garrus believed him, the look on Drake's face just indicated that he was telling the truth.

"Are you fucking with me?" The trainer said now harshly. "Are you mocking me?" then he added "That's not even possible!" Now his good mood disappeared and he became really angry.

"I am telling you all the truth sir, I am the first half human and half Turian ever, m-my dad knows a scientist who fixed the problem. He developed something to make this possible. This scientist spent all his life trying to develope something to make this happen. He finally got this right, I am his proof."

"I don't fucking believe you!" The trainer shouted angrily.

"My mother's fucking blood runs through my veins! Human blood. Do you want proof?" He snapped.

He grabbed the first sharp thing he saw and cut his neck lightly, but enough to bleed him.

"N-n-no this can't be" the trainer gasped. Everybody was shocked. Dead silence again. They all stared at his _red_ blood flowing lightly from his neck.

"Do you now believe me? I am proud to be the first Turian/Human ever! I may look like a Turian, but I am as much Human as I am a Turian!" he shouted. He stormed out, Garrus followed him, he needed to talk to this guy. Everybody stood there for a long time.

* * *

><p>Drake noticed that Garrus was following him. He wondered if he was going to harm him. He decided to stop, but he didn't turn around.<p>

"What do you want?" Drake said quickly.

"Relax, I am not going to do anything to you, I am just amazed. I am shocked. I figured..."

"What do you want" he said again.

"Well, you are half Turian, half Human" there was no disgust when he said 'human' in his voice, and that got Drake's attention. "That means, you must know many things about humans, don't you?"

"Why do you want to know" he said with his back still turned on Garrus.

"I am really curious about the Humans. I want to learn more about them" Garrus said with a small smirk. Drake was shocked. Did he just hear another Turian say that he was interested in humans?

"Do, do you really want tha-?" he said.

"Yeah, I do" Garrus interupted him.

"That's... Special." Drake said, with a small smirk.

"So, I was wondering if you could... Teach me some thing about the Humans?"

Garrus wated patiently. Drake was confused. He wondered why he wanted to know more of Humans. The Humans were not considered a great race among the Turians.

"I, I don't know what to say" he turned around and looked at Garrus. Garrus stared at his red blood and was fascinated!

"Your red blood..."

"What about it?" Drake said rather nervously.

"This is so... Beautiful." Garrus said.

"Heh, umm thanks I guess" Drake said. This was awkward.

"But I guess I can teach you, a few things about them." He said, but regretted it immidiately.

"Thank you!" Garrus said "I am much appreciated."

"What is your name by the way?" Drake said, with a curious look on his face.

"My name is Garrus Vakarian."

"Nice to meet you Garrus, come on follow me, if you want to know more about the Humans."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please so I know you are reading this, and to keep me going. I am sorry for my English as I have said before. More later, stay tuned! :) <strong>


	3. A Dream Coming True

**Here is the next chapter. It's short too unfortunately. I didn't have much time to write it. I'm sorry for making the chapters so short. This is something I am trying to change. The next chapters will be longer, I promise. But remember to review! And enjoy. :)**

**Minor update: UK: 21.7.2011 / US: 7.21.2011**

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on planet 'Earth':<em>

_The year was 2169 and she lived in a place on earth called 'America'. She was an orphan who lost her parents when she was 10 years old. And she wanted nothing else but revenge._

"Shepard?... Where are you?... SHEPARD?" He said with his Australian accent, he was originally from Australia, but moved away to America before his parents died.

He spotted her, and ran to her breathing fast and heavily at the same time.

"Calm down, jeez. You scared the hell out of me, Nathan!" Shepard said rather pissed. She was always pissed. But that didn't change the feelings that Nathan had for her. But she didn't know it. They were only fifteen, and Nathan didn't even know if he was in love with her. But he _definitely_ knew that he _really_ liked her.

"Have you heard the news?" He said grinning.

"Heard what now?" Shepard said a little annoyed. The fact that she was always annoyed was that she didn't really have anything called a 'home' anymore. She didn't want to admit that fact though.

She was an orphan, but she could take care of herself. That, everybody knew. And nobody wanted to fuck with her. Especially when she was _really_ pissed.

"The government is enlisting a few orphans for military training after three years. They are now showing the list of the ones going to the military training. I saw the clipboard earlier, and guess who is on that list!" He now made a big smile and looked at Shepard straight in her green eyes.

"Let me guess... You?" Shepard said with jealousy. She had always dreamt of joining the army and blast some aliens. Kill some Batarians, and Salarians, and the bitchy Asari, etc. She has dreamt of that since she was 10 years old.

Nathan grinned and laughed. "Me? Do you really think I would be of any good in the military? No, no Shepard. It's you!" He knew about her dream. And he cared so much for her. She was his only friend. He wanted to be more than that, but she didn't know it. For Shepard, he was just like her brother.

"No! You are lying" Shepard said now very glad and excited. She laughed and said "You better be straight with me. If you are fucking with me, you are good as dead!" She said more serious, but still laughing.

"I swear, take a look at the board yourself! It is where we first met. I'll wait for you here."

Shepard ran between alleys and roads. This place was truly a shithole, and she didn't stand living there any longer. She needed to get away from this place, somewhere else.

But she didn't hate earth. She loved humanity and nothing else. But this dirty 'home' of hers... She hated it. This chance was clearly something she needed and wanted more than anything else.

She reached her destination, and looked at the big clipboard on the wall. Alot of orphans were fighting to take a look at it. It was really narrow, and Shepard could feel herself becoming pissed again.

There it was! Nathan wasn't lying. And he kept the best part about this a secret, for her to find about for herself; She didn't believe this. She was put in the 'Biotics' catagory.

Shepard nearly cried, she was so damn happy! Two of her dreams, no _three_, about to come true.

She would get rid of this environment, she would get military biotic training, and the best part:

Blast some damn aliens! She hated them more than anything else. She was sad that she had to wait for three years though. She wanted to do this now. But knowing that she was with a guaranteed spot made her glad and relieved.

* * *

><p>Nathan could see Shepard walking to him with a big smile on her face. <em>That<em> made Nathan smile.

"See, I told you so." he said with a grin.

"This is the best day of my life!" Shepard said with a big smile on her face. Nathan has never seen her smile like that before. That made him happy and excited. He thought to himself if he sould do it right now. Now that she was in such a good mood, and that wasn't very often. He decided to do it. He didn't care about the consequence. He needed to do this. He kissed her on her mouth, shocking Shepard. She decided to kiss him back. She was in such a good mood. She didn't want her mood to go away. When she kissed back, Nathan was kinda shocked. Shocked that she accepted his kiss. He put his tongue in her mouth, she welcomed him. They both groaned. This was the best moment of Nathan's life. He wanted more. He wanted to thrust between her legs. But they were still too young to do something like that. That made him angry. They could do it of course but it was against the law, and he didn't want any problems, or rumours.

Shepard shoved him kindly. "This kiss was a one-time only." Those words made Nathan a little sad, but he was sure that she would want him later. It was only a matter of time. He smiled to himself for being brave enough to kiss her, and he looked at Shepard walking away with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Shepard loved nighttime. She loved to stare at the stars and think about life. The air was always so fresh then. She was alone and lay down on the grass not far from her so called 'home'. She inhaled the cold air and closed her eyes.<p>

She thought to herself; "Dad, Mom, I _will_ avenge you. I know, you would not want me to blame all of them. But I do. I hate them all with all my heart and might. They are all savages! They are probably all the same. I know you guys said they waren't bad, that they were even more lovely and friendly than humans if you have a chance to get to know them, but I just can't get rid of the fact that you were both _killed _by them! No, no. I will _never _stop hating aliens and I will make _sure_ that humanity stays on top, whatever the cost!"

She started crying. She was angry and bitter, and she _hated_ tears. She toughen herself up, and wiped out her tears, which was going down her cheeks. Now she was getting really pissed. She had to wait three fucking years to get the training. And she had to wait even longer for a chance to kill an alien! She didn't want to think about this anymore, so she wandered home.

* * *

><p><strong>I once again say, sorry for making this chapter so short. I promise to make them longer.<br>Please review, and tell me where I made mistakes, to possibly help me with the other chapters. Thank you! :) **


	4. Curiosity Satisfied

**Here is chapter 4. Remember to review! :) I will go through the text later and edit if needed.**

**Minor Update: UK: 21.7.2011 / US: 7.21.2011**

* * *

><p>"So, Garrus?" Drake asked still kind of embarrased. He was still shocked that he was really talking to a Turian who was interested in Humans. And to top that, he was going to <em>teach<em> him about them.

But he didn't judge Garrus. If Garrus were the one who was half Human, half Turian, he would definitely be as excited as he is.

"Yeah?" Garrus immediately said, excited. He was excited to know that he finally found someone with knowledge about the Humans, and he was going to tell him about them!

"Can I ask you one question?" Drake said.

"Go ahead" Garrus answered.

"Why do you want to learn more about _Humans, _I mean, really, what is it in them that makes you so excited?" Drake asked curious. "I thought no Turian liked, or was interested in them."

"Well, I don't really know. It's just that, they are so unique I suppose, and they are thought to be one of the most advanced race out there. Maybe that's why I'm curious. What makes them so advanced and why?"

That made Drake a little proud of himself. He was the first and maybe the only one ever, known to be part Human, part Turian. But it also made him a little nervous. Did that mean he wouldn't be accepted on Palaven or the other Turian colonies? Or if he would move to one of the Human colonies. Would he be accepted there? He shook his head. Probably not the latter, he thought to himself.

"Fair enough." he paused but then suddenly said, "Do you see me as a creep or a lesser Turian or something. It's okay to say it. I won't be offended." he said a little determined.

"No, definitely not! I think you are kind of lucky. You are the _only_ living proof for the people who has a strong romantic relationship with a different race, that this is indeed possible. That it is _possible_ for them to have... offsprings. And I think it's great! This is so spectacular and this really touches my heart, because I'm not like the other Turians. I respect the other species as much as the Turians. I don't have any bad feelings for them, and if I meet an alien that I _really_ like, I think I won't have any problem with that. That's why I really like you, and that's why I want to know everything you know about the Humans."

This short 'speech' really touched Drake's heart. Now he really began to like the Turian in front of him. He wanted to get to know him better. This was the first Turian ever, that said something so beautiful.

"Do you... really?" he said shocked. "I-I didn't even thought this would be possib-"

"If you think I am screwing with you, you are very, very wrong." Garrus said serious.

"That makes me goddamn happy." Drake said with a big grin on his face.

"You are not the only one, who thought to be the only one, who was interested in the Humans."

"I guess so." Drake said and laughed awkwardly.

"Common, we are nearly there." Drake added. And made a symbol with his three fingered hand to follow him.

* * *

><p>"Here we are. This is my place." Drake said still emberrassed. "And, uhm, my parents are not at home, so we should have some privacy and silence. I-, uh, I will teach you, like you requested."<p>

"Hey, I just want you to know, that I am truly, really grateful for taking your time to teach me. This is something that really means something to me..." before he could continue, Drake interfered him.

"No problem, you are not taking away my time. I have nothing else to do. And I admit; I am really glad, to see that you are not disgusted by me, and also the fact that you aren't like the others. You really want to learn, and that makes me honored."

"Yeah, thanks. But let's drop all the drama for now, shall we?" Garrus said with grin.

"Yeah, you are right. I'm sorry" Drake said, a little nervous, and _really_ awkward.

"Don't be." Garrus said. "But before we begin, I want to know you a little better, is that okay?" He asked with respect.

"Yeah, I guess I can't blame you. Uh.." Drake said, thinking about what to tell him.

"I wasn't born on Palaven, like you know, as I only moved in here a week ago. I was born on 'Invictus', and I lived there legally..." Before he could continue, Garrus interupted.

"Why did you move away from there? " he asked very interested.

"Well, the people there didn't accept the fact that there was a human living among them. And that created problems. My family, and _especially_ my mother got murder threats. So my father decided to contact his brother. My uncle, 'Nihlus' came as soon as he could. He knew about me and about my mother, and he was as fascinated as you, Garrus. He wanted the best for us, so he tried to talk to his fellow Turians, but without success. They became even more angry and one of them actually tried to kill my mother, and me. So, my father.." Garrus listened to him with full attention. His eyes were wide open. This was something new for him. "...and that's why I'm here, now. To get a better life, I think."

"Wow.. Thank you for telling me all this!" Garrus said excited. "But, may I ask you one thing?"

"Sure thing"

"Can you tell me more about your uncle. This 'Nihlus'?" he asked very interested.

"Nihlus? He is my dad's younger brother. He is young, and is currently training to become a Spectre. He was touched by the story about me, and he doesn't want me to end up with his fate."

"What do you mean by that?" Garrus said surprised.

"Well, Nihlus was never truly accepted by his superiors and peers. That's why he wants the best for me, he knows that I will have a difficult life, and he doesn't want me to be ignored or not accepted... or something."

"Well, I respect you uncle." Garrus said impressed.

"Yeah, I do too." after some minutes of silence, Drake finally said "Well, enough about me. Let's get started shall we?"

* * *

><p>Garrus sat there, listening to the Turian in front of him. He was amazed. He noted a few things, like how their homeworld was, all blue and watery. how many people lived there and so on. But what got his most attention, was that Drake knew a few words in 'English', one of the human language. He knew how to say 'hello' and most of the basics. But there was only one sentence he knew. His mother said it to him all the times. It was 'I love you'. And that really amazed Garrus.<p>

"Can I ask you a favour?" Garrus asked, excited.

"Yeah, what?" Drake answered back.

"Can you write that sentence for me? I know I will completely forget it if I don't have it noted."

"I'm sorry, I don't know how to write in English.. But besides, you wouldn't remember it even though you would get it written on paper. It's pronounced differently, you see."

"Oh, all right." Garrus said disappointed. Drake noticed that and he felt bad about it.

"But, if you stay a little longer, my mother could do it for you, when she returns home." Drake said with a small smirk.

"I would be grateful!" Garrus answered thrilled. "Maybe she could write a few more sentences or words for me." Garrus said even more thrilled.

"I bet she will. Even though she has had it rough lately, she is still a very good woman, and she looks at the Turians the same eyes as she looks to the Humans."

"I can't wait to meet her." Garrus said with a grin. "I have never met a human before." he added excited.

"She'll be home soon, don't worry." Drake said happy. He finally was getting along with someone. Was Garrus possibly his first friend?

"If I would look like a human, but still be half Turian, half Human of course, and were on Earth, I would probably be now used as an experiment. You see, Humans are not very open regarding to alien connections."

"I-I don't know what to say." Garrus said surprised.

"You don't have to say anything." Drake said, smirking. Now he was really getting along with this Turian. This was the first time he had ever talked about his past to anyone, and it felt good.

"But hey, I think my mother is home." Drake said quickly, and a little nervous at the same time. He didn't know how she would react about Garrus. Garrus was also nervous. He was going to meet his first human ever! The excitement was killing him.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Katy said exhausted. Drake ran to her and hugged her. "Welcome back, mother." Drake said, still a little worried about Garrus.<p>

"Listen, there is someone I would like you to meet." Drake said suddenly

"What?" Katy seemed surprised. She got a little nervous. Who would want to see _her_?

"I would want you to meet someone who is very eager to see you." Drake said, smiling.

"Eager to see...me?" Katy said stunned. She didn't try to hide her surprise

"His name is Garrus and he is very interested in humans." Drake paused but then yelled "Garrus, you can come now."

Garrus walked out of his room and to the living room. When he saw her, he lost his breath. This was the first time he had ever seen a Human with his own eyes. He was as stunned, or maybe even more stunned than Katy. The Human was a lot different than he imagined. Her skin was a lot different than his, she had the strange thing on her head, called 'hair' and her eyes were, amazing. He wasn't disappointed.

"Uh, hi ma'am m-my name is Garrus an-" he stopped, he couldn't continue.

"Uh, w-what do you want, my boy?" Katy said.

"It's a-... it's an honor-... an honor to meet you..." Garrus was breathing heavily, and stuttering.

"Wha-what?" Katy said surprised. Did she hear a Turian say that it was an _honor _meeting _her_?

"I am not like the others, ma'am. I am, uh, interested in Humans and I want to learn more about them, I am not like the other Turians." he said, hoping she wouldn't kick him out.

"Wow.. That is unbelievable." Katy said shocked and nervous.

"I just wanted to ask you if-, if you could do one favor for me." Garrus said really nervous, and he regretted saying this immediately. Drake interfered.

"What he wants is that you write down the, 'I love you' sentence for him." Drake said with respect, to his mother.

"If it isn't such a big deal, you know... Uh, nevermind, it doesn't matter, I think I should be going home now." Garrus was about to leave when Katy stopped him.

"I can do that for you." She said with a smile. Garrus was amazed, he has never seen a human smile before. "Do you have a paper?" Katy added, as she was searching for her pen.

"Yeah, I do right here." Garrus said happy and embarrassed in the same time. Katy found her pen and wrote on his paper 'I love you'.

"Here you go." She smiled again at him. "Who knows, maybe you'll have to use this in the future." she laughed. Garrus also laughed, but awkwardly.

"Well, thank you again! I will treasure this." he nodded to Katy and than turned to Drake. "I really should be heading home, but Drake, I see you tomorrow at the training?" Garrus now felt _really_ awkward. He wanted to get out of there fast.

"Yeah, take care, we'll see each other tomorrow." Drake said with a grin. He was really happy to get to know this Turian better.

* * *

><p>As Garrus was walking home, he couldn't stop staring at the piece of paper he had. He couldn't understand a thing! But that fascinated him. With a big smile on his face, he headed home.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>More coming soon, stay tuned! And remember to review!<strong>


	5. The Bad and The Good Dream

**I will go through the text later and edit, if needed.**

* * *

><p>After she came home. She looked around her 'house' and searched for something to eat.<p>

When she finished eating, she went straight to bed, but she didn't go to sleep yet. She was still starving, she was low on food and credits.

She stared at the ceiling, and sighed.

She thought about travelling. Maybe in the future, after her military service, she would live in a small human colony in peace. She tried to imagine her new home. After a while she gave up. She didn't want to think about anything at this moment. She started to get tired and tried to sleep. It didn't take long for her to let the sleep take over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 years later.<strong>_

"Wake up, Shepard." Some time passed and she didn't answer. He made a fake cough, hoping she would wake up. When that didn't work he sighed. He didn't really like the idea of waking her up. But it seemed like she was having a nightmare. She was all sweaty, and breathed heavily. So he decided to wake her up.

"Shepard?" he paused. "I think you are having a nightmare." He drew nearer to her, his face only inches from hers. "Shepard?" he wispered. Then all of a sudden she opened her green eyes quickly. She opened them so quickly, that it made Nathan scream a little. Shepard jumped off her bed straight at him and took him down. She strangled him.

"What the _fuck_!" She screamed with her angry voice.

"P-Please, Shepard! It's me, Natha-" He couldn't continue. He was fighting for air. Shepard barely understood him, and as soon as she realized, that she was actually strangling her best friend instead of a Batarian, she let him go. "I'm sorry, Nathan. I-I just thought for a minute that you were-" Nathan rubbed his throat and made a symbol with his other hand that he was fine. "I'm really sorry Nathan." She said with a sadness in her voice.

"It's okay Shepard, I'm here for you. I'm here to help you. It's okay, you were just having a nightmare that's all."

Shepard stood up, but her legs failed her. She didn't bother standing up again, so she just sat there against the wall. She started crying.

"Don't cry, Shepard." He said with his calm voice. He stood up, still trying to catch his breath and sat next to her. "Do you-, do you want to talk about your nightmare?" he said with mildness.

"Yeah, I think I do." Shepard answered without looking at him.

Nathan was waiting for her to say something, but when she didn't, he decided to break the awkward silence.

"Well, what was your nightmare about?" He already knew what it was about, but he still wanted to hear her say it.

"It was about-" she swallowed to clear her throat, and continued "It was about them again. About those damn aliens. They are haunting me. Every night I dream the same dreams. And now I know that it's driving me crazy. For example, I strangled you earlier because I thought you were a-an alien."

"It's alright, really. I'm fine." he said with his weak smile.

"Nathan, thank you for waking me up." She smiled at him.

"No problem, Shep."

"By the way. I have always wondered, if 'Shepard' is your first name or your surname?"

Shepard hesitated for a moment. Why was he talking about her name now?

"Shepard is my surname, I don't want people to know my first name. I don't like when people call me that." Shepard said with an annoyance.

"I-I understand." The awkward silence started again. But this time, Shepard broke it.

"So.. What is the plan for today." she said with a smirk.

"How about we start the day with a little breakfast?"

Shepard stared at him, and grinned.

"I would like that Nathan." She nodded and stood up. She felt much better now. Nathan always knew how to cheer her up. She was starving and Nathan always, or most of the time, bought her a breakfast and sometimes dinner. He was lucky to have his job, because there were a lot of people still unemployed, looking for a job but with no success.

He didn't earn much credit for his work, but it was enough for food, barely for the two of them.

"You always know how to make me feel better, Nathan." she smiled. "You are always so kind and always spending your credits on me."

"That is absolutely no problem. You know me, that's what I am here for. Giving you good news and food." he grinned and closed his eyes.

Shepard didn't response, but showed her gratitude by smiling and nodding.

"Speaking of bringing good news... Shepard, there is one other thing I'd like to talk about." he said with his navy blue eyes. Shepard adored blue eyes. And appearently a lot of guys likes when girls have green eyes, or that is what Nathan told her. She didn't know if he was just saying that to flirt with her, or if he said that based on facts. Could be both, but she didn't care.

"I like good news." She answered with her closed eyes and still smiling, acting like she was taking a sun bath.

"Well, if you think so, then you are going to love what I have to say to you." Nathan said, eager to tell her already. But he wanted to take it slow, be cool.

"Go on, I'm waiting." She said impatient.

At that exact moment, he got an excellent idea. Why not just show it to her instead of telling her?

"Shepard, let me show you instead. What do you say? Can this be a surprise?" Nathan jumped on his feet.

"Nathan, you know I don't like surprises." Shepard said, laughing softly.

"Well, it's going to be worth it. Don't look, you got that?" he said serious. He wanted this to be a big surprise.

"Relax, Nathan, I'm not going to look." Shepard said, now a little unamused. She hated to be played with. She sighed and closed her eyes firmly. Nathan put his left hand in front of her eyes, so it would be guaranteed she couldn't see anything.

"I can't see a thing! I don't like this, just tell me what it is instead." Shepard demanded.

"Hush, Shepard, it's all going to be worth it in the end. I promise." She sighed once more and decided to play along.

"Alright, let's go then. Let's get this over with." Nathan nodded, and led her outside.

* * *

><p>As they were walking, where he was taking her, she could feel the mild wind going against her body. It was nice and comfortable. All of a sudden she could feel that they were walking on sand, it was probably a beach or something. Walking on the hot sand barefoot like that was really comfortable.<p>

"Uh, Nathan? Why are we walking on a beach or something?" Nathan didn't answer.

"Sorry I asked, Mr..." Shepard said coldly. Nathan tried everything he could, not to laugh, but couldn't.

"What? What is so damn funny?" Nathan laughed again. "I know what will be funny. When I kick your ass when we get to the place you are taking me!" She said, laughing with him. She was in a good mood.

"We are nearly there Shep, let's pick up the pace." He got a tear in one of his eye.

"Why? I'm in no hurry. I like the sand and the air." Shepard grinned when she could hear Nathan laugh once more.

"Well Shep, we are here at last." Nathan inhaled the mild, but still fresh air.

"Can you take your hands off me now? Let me see!" Nathan closed his eyes "OK, you may open your eyes now." He gently took his hand from her eyes. Shepard slowly opened her eyes. She was disappointed.

"Uh, Nathan. This is a house." Shepard said with an obvious disappointment in her voice.

"Not just any house. It's ours." Nathan said with a weak smile on his face.

"W-What? Are you screwing with me?"

"Why do you always think I am screwing with you? Seriously, I have _never_ lied or screwed you before."

"W-W-Why- Wha-" She was stunned.

"I know this isn't the dream house, but it's better than nothing. And look at the bright sides, it's by the beach! And besides, it's better than your so called 'home' isn't it?" He laughed again.

"H-How did you-" Nathan smiled once more.

"Well, let's just say, I know people, who can help us out."

"You know what Nathan, I don't care how you got it, I'm going to take a look inside, if it's alright?"

"Here are the keys." Shepard snatched the keys from him and ran to the door. When she got inside, she dropped on her knees and held her hands in front of her mouth. The house was already filled with stuff already! It wasn't anything fancy, but it was a _lot_ better than the shithole she lived in.

Nathan walked inside and smiled at her.

"Nathan, you are the best friend I have ever had in my life." Shepard said still shocked.

"Like I said earlier today. That's what I am here for. I want to look after you. I... care for you." Shit, he wasn't going to say that aloud. He got really nervous and didn't know what to do.

"What?" Shepard looked him in his navy blue eyes.

"Uh, I meant, that you are my, uh, m-my only friend too." He rubbed his neck and looked down. This was awkward.

Shepard sighed and stood up. She walked up to him slowly, not looking away from his eyes. He found that kind of disturbing. A part of him wanted to get out of there. Shepard stood there in front of him. And suddenly she kissed him, surprising him. He kissed her back and stroke her black hair softly. She was so goddamn happy, for everything he has done to her. As they were making out, Shepard closed the door, and they walked to the bedroom, their mouth still connected. He put her down gently on the bed, and hesitated.

"Shepard. I'm sorry, we shouldn't be doing this. I-I-"

"Shut up Nathan." She pulled him closer to her and kissed him again. As they were still making out, they were slowly stripping, helping each other out. When they were finally naked, he stopped kissing her. Shepard could hear his heartbeat. He was nervous, as was she, it was their first time after all.

"Shep-"

"If you don't want to do this, it's alright. But just telling you, I am as nervous as you are. I won't judge you if-" Nathan kissed her again. He was all excited, as was she. After a while, he positioned himself to thrust into her.

"Are you ready?" he asked her, extremely nervous and excited at the same time.

"Do it." Was her only respond. And suddenly he thrust into her as hard as he could. The pain going through Shepard. She groaned. This was really weird for them. It didn't take long before they were both reaching their climax. He didn't want this to end. This was extremely good. He barely pulled out in time.

"Shepard...-" he was damn tired. "Shep-" He noticed she was asleep. He made a small smirk, and wrapped his hands around her.

"I love you Shepard." He wispered, before he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I once again say, I am sorry if this is badly written. This is my first story ever, and English is not my main language. <strong>

**More coming soon.**


	6. Officially a Vakarian

**I will edit the text later if needed. Remember to review! :)**

* * *

><p>He just recently got his tattoo, maybe 3 days ago. His face still hurt like hell, but he really liked the tattoo nevertheless. Now he was officially a proud Vakarian.<p>

* * *

><p>The noise was immense. He couldn't hear himself thinking straight. He hated how many people were there, all the time.<p>

He needed a time alone, so he went off with a sigh, to his favorite place on Palaven. He was going to take a small nap there, where everything was quiet. It was one of the few places on Palaven, where there were any type of vegetation. It was like a paradise. Fortunately, there was never a lot of people there, so he could lie down peacefully on the green grass, with only the sound of nature. He liked the sound of the animals, the wind in the leaves of the trees, the sound of the fresh water. Fresh for the Turians or the Quarians, but for the other races? Not so much.

The more he thought about this place, the more he needed to get there. He never got tired of that place.

As he was walking, he decided to make it quick home before. He wanted to take some food with him, have a small 'pic-nic' for himself. He smiled to himself when he saw his beautiful house. He got _almost_ everything he needed right here, on Palaven. He knew something was missing, but he didn't exactly know what it was, and that bothered him extremely much.

But he knew that he didn't have much time left, here on Palaven. He wanted to enjoy every little things, before moving away, to the military base, which was located somewhere else. He didn't remember where. But at this moment, he didn't really care. The only thing he wanted right now was to enjoy his mini 'pic-nic' on his favorite spot on Palaven.

When he reached his house, he went inside. First, he went to his room. He wanted to make sure, he didn't forget anything. He wanted this day to be perfect. The weather was really good, the sun shone high like most of the times. When he just stood there, thinking about what he should bring with himself, he got an excellent idea. He was going to bring his favorite book with him. He really liked the sci-fi/romance stories. His favorite book, was about a normal turian, who finds his true love, out there. And together they get themselves in a lots of trouble, and together, they must save the galaxy. He absolutely loved it. As he was walking to the kitchen, he could see his father sitting there. His father stared at him, and noticed the book he was holding on. He hated that book. He didn't understand why _his_ son was reading that. He was anti-alien, and his most hated race were the humans. Fortunately, for Garrus, he didn't know he was interested in them.

He looked at him in the eyes with cold eyes.

"So, son, where are you going?" He asked him, a little pissed. But that didn't surprise him. He was always angry when he saw that book.

"Father, I didn't expect to see you here. But I'm going to my favorite place on Palaven." he said in a good mood.

"Don't be too long, I need you to do something for me. Don't keep me waiting, son."

"Don't worry, father, I will come home in time." Garrus' father didn't answer.

"Besides, this is a great time to have a little 'lone pic-nic'. The sun is great today." Garrus laughed awkwardly. He didn't really have a strong relationship with his father. They practically never spoke to each another, except when they needed help with something. Neither did he talk to his mother very often, because she wasn't at full health. He wanted to communicate with her more often, but couldn't. She was always going to a dozen of doctors, or in the hospital. But his sister however, that's a different story. They two were very well connected, and helped each other out. They often searched for each other, when they needed something.

"Why are you taking all the food from the refrigerator? It's not like you are going to go camp or something!" His father argued. He always wanted to argue. He always found a way to start a dispute. However, Garrus still respected him. He still loved his father very much. The Turian were very good at raising their kids, and they had a strong discipline. That was why so many other alien races were fascinated by them.

"Goodbye, father. I'll be back before sunset."

"Before _sunset_?"

"Just trust me, father. I'll be back to help you, with whatever you need help with." Garrus slowly nodded to his father.

"Go, son. And remember, slow down on the... _book_..." He said 'book' really coldly. The hate didn't hide. He looked sharply at the book. That made Garrus a little unease.

"Uh, yeah, I will, just trust me, father."

With that, he walked out. He took a big breath, and sighed. Off he went.

* * *

><p>When he reached his destination, he smiled to himself, and inhaled the fresh air. He lay down on the soft, green grass, and closed his eyes. Oh, how he loved this place. There was literally no cons about it. No people, beautiful nature, the water sound, etc. He adored the water sound. It relaxed him so much.<br>He wasn't very hungry at this moment, so he let the food be. He was a little stressed out. He was moving away soon from his family, his best friend Drake, and this lovely spot. He thought to himself, that he was going to miss this place the most. He giggled to himself, and opened his eyes again. He looked at the aqua colored sky and sighed once more. He was still trying to figure out, what was missing in his life. "Is it maybe.. no, hmm...probably not." he thought to himself. "Aw, heck. I'm only seventeen. I'll figure it out later." he said to himself. Lying there, in the sun, the green grass, the water sound, made him tired. All of a sudden, he got really hungry. So, he ate his food and drank just straight from the lake. After he had finished, he closed his eyes once more, and took his well deserved nap. After all, he was leaving Palaven soon. Before he realized it, his dreams had taken over.

* * *

><p>When Garrus Vakarian woke up, it was nighttime. He had slept for more than 6 hours! Garrus breathed fast. "Shit! I promised father to help him." He thought to himself. "Alright, alright. I'll tell him that I overslept, that I..." he didn't finish the sentence. He packed his things and walked straight home. It would be a 15 min long walk.<p>

* * *

><p>"Garrus!" his father screamed at him. He sounded really angry.<p>

"Father, I can explain, I overslep-" Before he could finish that sentence, his father interupted him.

"It's not that!" his eyes couldn't get colder. "Of course I'm angry, that you didn't come home on time. But there is one other thing, I would like to talk to you about!"

"Wha-What about, sir?" was the only thing Garrus could say.

"What the hell is this?" He yelled at him. He was holding a piece of paper in his hand. "Shit..." Garrus thought to himself.

"Tell me!" His father yelled again.

"I got it from my friend. With respect, father, this is none of your business." he said calm. He didn't want his father to know his relation to a half Turian, half Human. That would only do things worse.

"Isn't this my business?" He yelled again. "I know what this is, Garrus Vakarian."

"Father-"

"Shut up!" He was furious. Garrus has never seen his father like this before.

"This is...This is _human_..." He said 'human' with disgust. "What is it doing in your room?" he asked.

"I...I was, uh, sorry, I meant, I _am_ curious about the humans, dad, and there is nothing you can do to change that!" Garrus yelled. He was losing his patience. Garrus' father stared at him. He didn't believe what his son has just said. A small growl could be heard, coming from Garrus.

"I can't believe what I am hearing. I didn't raise my son to become a human lover. You are not a real Turian! You have fetish for Humans!" His father said a bit more calmed. But still really angry. He tore the little paper to pieces.

"NO!" Garrus screamed, as he saw the little pieces of the paper fall on the ground.

"Garrus, we are Turians. And we don't like the Humans. That's just a common fact."

"Well, then I can proudly say, that I am _not_ like the others, that I am _not_ a real Turian. I am glad to disappoint you!" Garrus yelled to him before leaving the house.

"You come back here, Garrus Vakarian. Now!"

"Screw you, dad." Garrus said to himself. He sent Drake a message with his omni tool. He needed to talk to someone.

* * *

><p>As he was waiting for Drake, he sat down on the fountain. He gazed at the ground. His talons scratching the fountain. His mandibles were fluttering a bit. He was angry. He was angry at his father. Why did the Turians hate humans so much? Of course he knew about the 'Relay 314 Incident', aka 'The First Contact War'. But that is no excuse. Peace has been made, and that means, that there is absolutely no reason to hate them.<p>

At last, Drake arrived.

"Garrus! My friend! Ouch.."

"Is it the tattoo?" Garrus asked with a grin.

"Well, consider yourself lucky, Garrus. Your tattoo isn't as big as mine..."

"Indeed, my friend." Garrus laughed. Drake smiled weakly.

"It has been three days since I got the tattoo, and it still hurts! My whole face is numb."

"I can imagine. But look at the bright side. You are now officially Drake Kryik!"

"Well, I guess so." Drake tried to smile, but gave up. "Goddamn it..."

They didn't talk for a moment, when Drake broke the silence.

"So, is something wrong or something?"

"Me and my dad got into a little fight." Garrus said "And he tore the-" Drake knew what he was going to say.

"He tore the piece of paper with the human language sentence on..." He noticed that Drake was getting a little unease. "I am sorry, that I brought this up Drake."

"It's all right Garrus, really." he had a lump in his throat. He wanted to puke or something.

"Losing your mother couldn't have been easy for you. I am truly deeply sorry."

"I know you are, Garrus. But she died a year ago. I have to move on." Drake said, with sadness, gazing on the floor.

They didn't talk for minutes, when Garrus broke the silence. "Well... I want to thank you, for coming. I truly appreciate it. You are a good friend." Garrus smirked.

"No problem buddy, I'm always there if you need me."

With that, they seperated. Garrus didn't feel like going home, so he decided to take the long way home. He knew he had to talk to his father again, but he wasn't ready yet. He knew, that his father has lost all his respect for him. But he didn't care. He knew that his father was waiting for him...

* * *

><p><strong>More soon. Remember to review! :)<strong>


	7. Regrets and Settlements

**This chapter is going to be a little different.**

**I won't write about their military service, so Shepard and Garrus meeting each other is just around the corner. :)**

**Edited: 19/6/2011 - 6/19/2011**

* * *

><p>Shepard woke up the next day, with Nathan's arms wrapped around her waists. She had a major headache, and she had no idea why. Her vision was blurred, and she blinked several times to fix that. She didn't notice that Nathan was sleeping in the same bed as she. All of a sudden she realized that Nathan was there in the same bed. She looked at him, shocked. When she finally realized that she had slept with him, her heart stopped for a second. She left the bed quietly, so Nathan wouldn't wake up. She didn't want to talk to him about what happened the other night. She knew that Nathan was madly in love with her. But she didn't love him. She was shocked and scared. Why did she sleep with him? She dressed herself and left the house. When she came out in the cold fresh air, she closed her eyes, and inhaled the cold air before running back to her old 'home'.<p>

* * *

><p>When she got home, she broke down. She sat against the wall in her bedroom and cried. She was no wimp, but she was really sensitive regarding her feelings. Especially if her parents were involved. She wiped out her tears running down her cheek, and sighed. She kept asking herself again, and again, why on earth she had slept with him. She has always looked at Nathan as her brother. She didn't love him. And now, because of the incident that occured last night, it would be a lot tougher to tell him, that she didn't love him. It would probably break him down, both spiritually and physically. She hated drama.<p>

She needed to disappear. She needed to get away. It was the best option in her opinion. It's better to disappear, than to break him like that. She nodded to herself. She didn't see any other way.

She started packing her things down in her little bag. She took the most important things first. Food, clothes and so on.

When she was done, she left her 'home' without hesitating. She didn't know where to go. She was low on credits and food. She kept telling herself that she'd by fine. She sighed once more while closing her eyes, and ran out of the city. Fortunately, she was just on the edge of the city, so she only had to walk up a hill. When she was on top of that hill, she could see the city in front of her. She turned around. She was going to walk to the next town. She didn't have enough credits for a cab. With misty eyes, she walked down the hill and into the vast desert.

* * *

><p><em><strong>8 months later.<strong>_

Tomorrow was the big day. He couldn't believe that fact. He had one day to say goodbye to his family and friends. That was what they told him anyways. After that he'll be picked up from his home, and brought to the shuttle along with other turians. He finished his training before his friends. The trainer graduated him along few other turians. A lot of turians envied Garrus for his physical skills.

The only thing he was going to miss, was his favorite place and his friends. He lay there in his bed and stared at the ceiling. The next night would be the last time, he would ever sleep in this bed. He wouldn't see his family for a long time. Which made him glad.

This was like a dream coming true. He was going to see the galaxy with his own eyes. He'll be breathing air on other planets. He'll encounter a lot of adventures. He'll meet a lot of new people, and they'll have to work together in fatal circumstances. Those thoughts excited him.

But he knew that he wouldn't be in the army forever. He wanted to go to the Citidel and maybe become a C-Sec officer. Maybe he'll become a spectre. Maybe something else.

He sat up, his feet touching the floor. He got up and sighed. Afterwards, he left his room, and walked to the kitchen. He was really hungry. While he was searching for something to eat, he noticed her sister standing there, appearently waiting for him. She looked at him with a stange look on her face, like she was angry or something. She didn't say anything, until he sat down on the chair with his food. She still watched him, but she didn't sit next to him.

"Where the hell have you been all day?"

"I woke up in the morning to meet my friends. I wanted to bid farewell and stuff." She didn't answer him. It was like she was ignoring his answer.

"What the hell is going on, Garrus?" She said kind of angry. Garrus didn't answer. He knew what she was going to talk about.

"Garrus!" She said more loudly.

"What do you want?" he responded, not looking at her.

"I don't know what's going on Garrus, but you act like you don't want to see us. Why are you always sneaking around. Why can't we talk anymore?"

"You know me, I have always been the silent type." He said serious, but with mockery.

"Garrus, that's not true! I thought we were friends... aren't we?" Garrus didn't respond. He liked to be alone, he didn't want to express himself in front of his family.

"We are..."

"Then why are you avoiding us? What are you hiding!" that got Garrus a little upset.

"Maybe I like to be alone! Maybe I don't want to talk to you! You have always ignored me. Never supported me. I have felt alone all my life! What a family!" Garrus lost his appetite. He stood up harshly and looked her in the eyes.

"Especially my _father_. He hates me! He probably sees me like an alien, after he found out that I am not like any of you. That I'm not the turian he wanted me to be."

"Garrus..."

"God, I hate drama. I need to get out of this place!" He started pacing around the kitchen.

"And you will tomorrow! Can't we at least talk about things. Please Garrus, it's the only thing I am asking of you. You are leaving tomorrow, and I won't see you for a long time." Garrus was getting a little calmer. He sighed and turned around and looked her in the eyes again. He asked her calmly.

"Can it wait for a bit? I really have to meet someone right now."

"Haven't you already said goodbye to your friends?" She said pissed.

"There is one more, who I need to pay a visit to, before I leave."

"Fine.. But we'll talk later today!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." and with that, he stormed out. He lied. He wasn't going to meet anybody else. He had already said goodbye to his friends. He just didn't want to talk to her anymore. He needed to get to his 'quiet place'. Yes, that's exactly what he needed. So without hesitating, he wandered straight to his personal 'paradise'.

* * *

><p>After his little nap, on his 'paradise', he was all renewed. He felt much better. It was nighttime. He streched his tired limbs. "Well, I better go home soon, or she'll be pissed." he thought to himself. He wanted to do it now, while he was in a good mood. So, he walked home.<p>

When he reached his house, his father was outside, waiting for him. Garrus hesitated. He shook his head. His father watched him, he never took his eyes off him. When Garrus opened the door, and stepped one step inside the house, his father interupted him.

"Hey, son. Let's talk." He wasn't angry, it seemed like he wanted to make peace with him.

Garrus turned around to look at his father.

"Sorry, but I can't keep my sister waiting." He turned around once more, and was going inside, when his father interupted him again.

"Son, please. Let me talk to you now. You are leaving tomorrow, and I won't be seeing you in a long time." He said with his hopeful eyes, hoping his son would talk to him.

Garrus sighed, he really didn't want to talk to him. But he decided to talk to him anyways. He stepped outside and walked to his dad. He sat down next to him, on the steps.

"What do you want, father?"

"Son, I know we haven't talked much, since I... Well, since we had the little talk some months ago. I really don't understand, what is wrong with you..."

"Is that all? You _always_ talk negatively to me. That pisses me off. So please, let me leave, before I lose my good temper."

"I was just going to say, Garrus. That... I have accepted the fact, that you are an alien lover..." That got Garrus a little uneasy.

"I'm _not_ an alien lover! I just can't see a good reason why we are so much better than them. Why you hate them, why our race is so... against humans. You have no problem with the other races, like the salarians. Why the hate for humanity?"

"Son, like you already know, not _every_ turian dislikes humanity, just the majority."

"What I don't understand, is why you don't get along. I mean, I know that a lot of humans don't like us either, but I can understand why."

"What can you understand about it."

"Well, it's our fault, that the turians and the humans don't go along very well."

"Why do you say that Garrus?" His father said shocked, but he was still calm.

"Think about it! The Relay 314 Insident. They were new to the galaxy, they didn't know what was allowed, or what wasn't allowed. They were curious. They began activating every mass relay they could find. How were they suppose to know, that activating the Relay 314 was forbidden? And you know what we did. We opened fire on them! We didn't welcome them, negotiated, or corrected their mistakes by talking to them. No, no. We opened fire! No wonder why the humans don't trust us." Garrus' father was seriously considering what Garrus was telling him, but he didn't like where he was going.

"Don't misunderstand me. I know that it isn't only our fault. It's both ours, and humanity's fault. But I'm just saying, that if we had been more friendly..."

"Garrus, that's just how we are. To us, it was merely a police action against an _ignorant_ specie violating the Council laws. That's just who we are. That's what we are known for. We are all born like this. The desire to protect, and to serve."

"Do you know what, father? I have a friend who knows alot about humanity and their ways. And he told me one thing. Do you know what it is? Do you know, what they call 'The Relay 314 Incident'?" Garrus got no answer from his father, because he didn't know the answer to his question.

"The humans call it '_The First Contact War_'. My friend told me, that to humanity, it was their first encounter _ever_, with another intelligent race. You see? After they found the technology to travel throughout the galaxy, _our_ race were their first contact. You can just imagine how honored they must have felt, to know now for certain, that they weren't alone in the galaxy. And we opened fire on them, instead of negotiating, and resolve this peacefully." Garrus' father didn't answer him.

"You know what? Maybe in the future, we'll learn to trust them, and they'll learn to trust us. Maybe we'll finally grow up, and get along."

"Well. If that day ever comes, which I doubt... Well, they'll have to do something spectacular or something big, to make that happen..." Garrus smirked, when he heard that. He felt really good with himself. The 'victory' was his, and he knew that his father wasn't all that bad, and that he was considering what he had told him.

"I-I have to go, father. I'm... glad we had this talk."

That made Garrus' father pleased. This was their longest conversation in many months. He felt relieved. He finally made peace with his son.

Garrus stood up, and walked to the door. He opened it, and hesitated, like he was going to say something. He turned around, and looked at his father in the eyes, and grinned. But then he shook his head, and entered the house.

* * *

><p>"Garrus! There you are! I have been wondering when you would return home!" his sister said rather happy.<p>

"Remember what you promised." She said smiling.

"Yeah, alright." He smiled at her awkwardly.

"Can I ask you one thing. How is mom?"

"Garrus. The doctors called this morning. She is not feeling very good, but she is doing OK, at the moment. Nothing serious. She'll be home in maybe a week."

"Good. I feel bad, that I can't see her, before I leave." He felt really downed for a second.

"I'm sure, she's proud of you Garrus. And don't worry. You'll see her, and us again."

"Heh, I hope so..." They both felt very awkward. They didn't talk to each other as much as before.

"You wanted to talk to me. What's on your mind?"

* * *

><p>After their long conversation, he began to feel really tired. He jumped to bed, and closed his eyes. He really felt good, for talking to his dad, and his sister. It's like, they were a family once more.<p>

Tomorrow was his big day, and he wanted to be fully rested, before leaving home. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>More coming soon. And some Garrus and Shepard, is closer than you think...<strong>

**I once again say: Sorry if this isn't well written, I have no beta reader or anything like that, and English is not my primary language.**

**I'll go through the text later, to edit, and maybe add sentences.**


	8. A Hero Is Born

**This chapter is supposed to be short. Because like I said, I'm not going to write about their work in the military, only how they quit.**

* * *

><p><em>Time has passed, and both Shepard and Garrus are more experienced in combat. They both have been serving in the military, and they are both doing really well. Both have been showing a lot of improvements...<em>

* * *

><p>"Retreat! Retreat!" was the only thing Shepard could hear. The sound of guns, lazer, rockets, and soldiers grunting, was the only noice she could make out. She was in a middle of a battle, on a 'batarian planet'. They have been fighting this battle for over 3 hours, when the batarians outnumbered them. Many have died, and some of them were her friends. Shepard led a small team.<p>

She has been called ruthless, but everybody knew, that she was borned to do military stuff. She was one of their top soldier, along with Kaidan Alenko. They were good friends, and defended each others backs. Their biotic abilities were incredible. Nobody has seen anyone as powerful as them before, and together they were unstoppable.

"Shepard, retreat!" Kaidan yelled over to her. She nodded and shot two batarians before retreating. While she was running, she could only hear her own breath and the yells of their team mates.

When she made it to the safe zone, she noticed, that Kaidan wasn't anywhere to be seen, nor her group. She decided to wait for a moment.

When every survivor made it to the safe zone, and Kaidan, nor her group still weren't there, she got really nervous.

"We have to go, now!" She could hear someone say.

"No! We can't leave without my soldiers!" was Shepard's response.

"They are dead! We have to save ourselves!"

"Give them a little more time!" She said really angry.

"Hmph... We'll wait 5 more minutes, if they aren't here by then, then too bad! We have to save ourselves!"

"Stop thinking about your own skins for a second!" Her heart was pounding more, and more. She decided to make a break for it. She ran out of the safe zone, and straight to where she last saw Kaidan. She could hear someone say: "Where is she going! There are way too many batarians there! She is going to get herself killed!" She ignored it. She ran up a hill, and threw herself to the ground. She could hear someone talk. It was batarians.

"They are gone. I guess this is the group that didn't make it."

"Let's just shoot them."

"No! We have to question them, before they die. We need to know, where they are hiding themselves, so we can sabotage them, when they aren't on guard!"

"This is a waste of time, aliens. I'm not going to tell you anything!" She gladdened to hear his voice. It was Kaidan. She could see them. Her squad was a hostage. She had to plan how she was going to take them all down. There was a lot of batarians there. But she had to do something. She decided to just do something, and go with the flow.

She used her biotics to pull three batarians towards her. She headshotted them, and that pulled the batarians off guard. They weren't ready. Shepard stood up and used her biotics to protect herself, while shooting them. Her squad helped her.

After a long battle, they finally killed the last batarian.

Her squad laughed and applauded for Shepard. There was a pile of bodies lying all over the place. After celebrating and hugging each other, they could hear the dropships engine.

"Shit, we have to move fast! They are going to leave us behind!" Shepard said in a hurry. Everyone ran up the hill, and waved, hoping they would notice them. They did notice, and they landed one of their shuttle to pick them up. When they approached the shuttle, everybody's jaws in there dropped. That made Shepard giggle a little.

_After that, the name 'Shepard' spreaded. She became more known, and not just to the humans. Many aliens were impressed as well. Even the krogans were impressed._

* * *

><p>"That's a hell of a thing you did back there, soldier!" the lieutenant said to her.<p>

"Thank you, sir. I only did my duty."

"And you too, Kaidan. You did very good as well." the lieutenant turned himself and looked at Kaidan, he nodded to him.

"Thank you, lieutenant." Kaidan responded, and nodded as well. The lieutenant, turned himself to face Shepard again.

"Well, I'm impressed Shepard. Your parents would be proud."

"Thank you, sir." Shepard said very respectfully.

"And clearly, I'm not the only one. There is a man who is interested in both of you."

"What?" Shepard and Kaidan said at the same time.

"You have heard about, David Anderson? The captain of the SSV Normandy SR-1?"

"I- Wow! I am honored. I have heard much about him." Shepard said, without hiding her surprise. Kaidan did and said something similar.

"He wants to have you both on his crew. A deal has been made, but it's your choice, if you want to be on his crew or not."

"I would be honored sir." Shepard said while nodding.

"Me too, sir! It's an honor!" Kaidan added.

"Excellent. He will contact you both soon. So for now, have a rest. You both deserve it." The lieutenant nodded once more and left the room. Shepard and Kaidan both stood there and rejoiced.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in the turian military station.<em>

"Are you sure, you want to quit? You are one of my best soldier." He tried everything in his power to persuade him, but without success.

Turians were able to quit whenever they liked in the military, if they had good reasons for it.

"I'm sure, sir." Garrus replied.

"Can you tell me why, soldier?"

"It's just that, I want to explore. I want to go to the Citidel for now, and get myself another job, probably with C-Sec."

"Well, if that is the case, I release you from duty, soldier. But you are always welcome here. Just let me know."

"Thank you sir, I appreciate it, but I don't think it'll be necessary."

"Alright, then. I hereby release you from duty. You are free to leave now. Just tell the pilot in the shuttle, where you want to go. I hope you find what you seek in life, and that your potentials won't be wasted." He nodded to him, and Garrus saluted.

"Thank you sir." and with that, Garrus left the room. He was relieved. After maybe 10 years of military service, he thought that it was time for him to quit. He was going to explore the galaxy. But not yet. He wanted to settle in the Citidel for now. Ask for a job in C-Sec. Work for a bit. Get enough credits. Working for C-Sec sounded interesting.

"Good day, sir. My boss told me to take you anywhere you'd like. So, where do you want to go?" The pilot asked him, with his big helm on.

"I'd like to go to the Citidel, thank you." The pilot made a symbol with his head, that expressed, he should get into the shuttle.

* * *

><p><strong>Saying once again: <strong>

**English isn't my primary language... No beta reader... Edit later... Bla bla bla...**

**Stay tuned, some Garrus & Shepard sooner than you think...**


	9. A Respected Alien

**Edit later, when I have re-filled my energy. ^^**

* * *

><p>When she walked aboard the Normandy, she could sense, that she was there to stay. This was her new home. She could see on Kaidan's face, that he agreed. But he didn't say much. He prefered to be quiet.<p>

The atmosphere there was nice.

They followed Capt. Anderson. He was showing them around. Guiding them through the ship, and introducing the crew. Of everyone she has met so far, she liked Joker the most. He was funny, and is said to be one of the best pilot in the galaxy.

"Nice to meet you. Like you probably know by now, I am _the_ best pilot in the galaxy, not _one_ of the best. That's just insulting." He said serious.

"Well, there is definitely no lack of confidence there..." Shepard answered him, with a grin.

"I wouldn't be one heck of a pilot if I did." He said with his entertaining voice. Shepard laughed.

"Good to meet you, Joker. I will check on you later." Shepard said, when she noticed, that Kaidan semmed bored.

"Please do, It gets a little lonely up here sometimes." he nodded to her.

Anderson made a symbol with his fingers, that told them to follow him. They obeyed, and followed him to the elevator. Anderson pressed the 'down' button. It was an extremely slow elevator.

"Shepard, I'd like to introduce you to another crew member. Well, temporary anyways."

"Yeah? What is his name?"

"Well, he is a Spectre and his-"

"A Spectre? But, doesn't that mean, he's an alien?" She got a little agitated.

"Yes, he's a Turian, and his name is Nihlus. I think you'd like to talk to him. He knows an aweful lot about you. Don't ask me why."

"Hmm. I have never spoken to an alien before. What if he attacks me?"

"I see that you don't like aliens very much, do you?"

"I just don't trust them. Not after what happened to my parents."

It seemed like the elevator was never going to stop. She sighed. She has never seen a Turian before, but she has heard of them.

"What does a Turian look like anyways? I have seen Batarians, Krogans, Asaris, and Salarians, but I have never seen a Turian before..." Capt. Anderson smiled.

"But I trust you, Capt."

"Don't worry, he is really friendly. We are good friends. He doesn't bite." Shepard got more, and more nervous.

When the elevator finally stopped, Shepard eagerly walked out of it.

"You should fix that damned elevator." Anderson rubbed his neck.

"Yeah, we have been getting that alot."

"And I can see why." Shepard laughed with herself.

"You must be the newly promoted, Commander Shepard?" a voice in the dark said, all of a sudden. The voice wasn't cold. It actually was the opposite. It was really friendly, and that got Shepard off balance. This was definitely not a human voice.

"A pleasure to meet you, Commander." He stepped out of the shadow. And Shepard gasped. This alien was huge! It seemed so powerful, and so mighty. For the first time, in her life, she got a little scared. This alien was grey-brown, with white tattoo marks on his face. Which was really beautiful in Shepard's eyes. He didn't have a skin like the humans, but plated, harder, and rougher.

She _really_ didn't want to admit it, but she kind of respected this alien.

"I'm sorry, for my manners. I'm not very good at talking to your kind. My name is Nihlus, and I am a Spectre. I know who you are Shepard."

"Y-Yeah, about that. How do you know me?" Shepard answered without thinking. Nihlus could see the fear in Shepard's eyes, and that entertained him. He laughed before answering her question.

"You know, just because I look terrifying, doesn't mean I am violent. I'm actually the opposite. I want to bring peace, but sometimes, thing can't be done without a little violence. But don't worry, I'm not going to attack you."

"How- do you know me?" she asked again.

"Well-" She waited for him to finish that sentence. It seemed like he was thinking of what he was going to say next.

"Let's just say, I knew your parents. Or, my brother anyways."

"What? What are you talking about. You don't know my parents!"

"Sure I do. Hannah Shepard, and... I don't really remember your father's name..."

"How- how do you know them?" She was getting a little anxious.

"Relax, Shepard. I will tell you everything. Just take it easy."

His voice was really relaxing. She has never heard a voice like that before. She calmed down a bit, thanks to his voice.

"My brother, knew your parents better than I do. I believe they were good friends. I don't really know what happened, but one day, when they three were walking by somewhere, I don't exactly where, they were ambushed by Batarians. The Batarians didn't want to steal anything from them, but you know them. They hate humans more than anything. So they attacked them, just for fun. Your parents were first to be knocked unconscious. But, they didn't go down without a fight. After all, your parents were great soldiers. They managed to kill some of them with only their fists.  
>My brother lasted longer, due to his plates and thick skin. He tried anything he could to protect them, but they were too many. They made my brother watch, as they shot your parents in front of him. They spared my brother because he wasn't human. The Batarians laughed, and as they were going to knock my brother unconscious before leaving, he suddenly snapped. He raged. Believe me, you do <em>not<em> want to see a turian snap. He killed them all with his fists. His fists were all gory, and bloody, afterwards. He was so angry, so pissed. He hates Batarians more than anything today, and he still hasn't forgiven himself.  
>When he calmed down a bit, he fell to his knees, in front of your parents. He started crying.<br>It takes a lot for Turians to cry. Something about 5% of every Turians ever experience it, at least once, in their lifetime. We turians say, that it is a symbol. It is a symbol and proof, that the thing that made you cry, was truly something that meant _a lot_ to you.  
>But this is all I know. I'm sorry for your loss."<p>

Shepard didn't answer this speech. She looked at him. She saw that he was telling the truth. His eyes was full of sympathy. This was the first time, she ever liked an alien. He was the first Turian, she ever met, and she liked him. She didn't believe the fact that she finally liked an alien.  
>And what touched her the most about his speech, was that his brother tried to protect her parents. That he still blames himself for what happened. Also the fact that he cried, and that isn't daily among Turians.<p>

"T-Thank you, Nihlus. This means a lot to me. I-I didn't know that..." She smirked weakly.

"No problem, Commander." he smirked back. "I'm looking forward to co-operate with you."

"Same here." She really meant it. "And please, just call me Shepard."

"Noted." he said with a big smile. He blinked at her. Which made Shepard a little embarrased. Before he left the room, he stopped by the door and turned around to look at Shepard. He nodded respectfully, which made Shepard nod back, without thinking.

Kaidan didn't like this turian at all. He didn't like how he looked at her. But Shepard, was still shocked. She was still shocked, that she actually liked him. He was the _only_ alien she actually liked. But that didn't change her point of view she had for them. She still wasn't a fan of aliens. But Nihlus was an exception. He was something, she didn't expect him to be. He was so nice, and polite.

"I thought you didn't like aliens." Kaidan asked pissed. Shepard didn't look at him, nor answer him.

She still stared at the door, Nihlus went through. She smiled with herself, but then shook her head.

"I'm tired Captain..."

"Common, I'll show you, your room."

"Thank you." She said tired.

* * *

><p><em>2 months later.<em>

Shepard has just completed a mission, and was on her way to the Normandy on a shuttle. She had a fight back there, and she dominated the fight along Nihlus and Kaidan. They were extremely good soldiers. No wonder why Nihlus was a Spectre. He was an artist on the battlefield. They watched each others backs.

"You were good out there, Nihlus."

"Was I good? You should look at yourself. I wouldn't be surprise if you would be the first human Spectre."

"Thank you, Nihlus. But I don't think that'll ever happen." She answered with a smile.

"You never know. Hey, maybe I could speak to the council. Tell them about you! You deserve it."

She laughed with herself.

"Don't bother, Nihlus. I have heard, that they don't like humans very much."

"Well, that's not entirely true. They just don't trust you. Not yet anyways." Shepard didn't respond, but smiled at him instead. They were good friends.

"And you Kaidan, you did very good as well! No wonder, why Capt. Anderson recruited you."

"Thank you." Kaidan answered harshly, without looking at him. He really didn't like Nihlus.

Shepard didn't like his tone. She thought about saying what his problems were, but she let it go. She didn't want to cause problems.

"Well, we are nearly there. I'm starving. Do you mind if you both join me?"

"Yeah, I'm starving as well, how about you Kaidan?"

"No thanks, I'm tired. I'm going to get some rest." he said still not looking at them.

"If you change your mind, you are welcome to join us." Nihlus said politely. Kaidan didn't answer him.

They had arrived to the Normandy, and as they were walking out of the shuttle Shepard suddenly said.

"Is it alright, if I change my clothes first?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Absolutely, I'll see you in the deck three after five to 10 minutes?"

"Yeah. See you then."

She made her way to her room. She got out of her N7 armor, and to her casual clothing. They were so light, in comparison to her N7 armor. And so soft.

After she got dressed, she walked to deck three, in the dining room. And there he was, also in his casual clothes. He was waiting for her. When he noticed her, he waved her over. She smiled and walked to him. She took a seat in front of him.

"So, should we take a plate?"

"Not yet, the line is too long." The line wasn't actually that long, but he wanted to talk to her first.

"Alright, I do not agree with the line being too long, but alright." She said laughing awkwardly.

"So, how have you been?"

"You know, I'm fine. Nothing like resting after a long battle against the Geth."

"I agree." He was interested in her. He wanted to get to know her better.

"So, how have _you_ been?"

"I'm good." they just looked at each other, when Nihlus suddenly said:

"I regret to say this, but, I think the next mission will be my last with you, and with this crew ."

That got Shepard a little upset.

"W-What?"

"The council wants me to join another crew."

"Why?" She said without hiding her shock.

"I honestly don't know. I have been talking to them, and I want to join this crew, permanently."

"Why?"

"Because, I like this crew. I like all of you. I mean, I have never seen such a good pilot like Joker before, and he is really funny. I have never seen a better Captain than Capt. Anderson. And to top all that, I have never seen such an incredible soldier like you before. And I have never seen such an amazing, and beautiful woman like you before."

Shepard was speechless. She didn't know what to say, or what to think. She just stared at him. And he stared at her. She didn't want to admit it, but she thought she had feelings for him. At least she always felt safe when she was with him.

"I-I... I don't know what to say..." Nihlus grinned in response. He laughed awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, no, it's fine. I'm glad, you said it." That surprised Nihlus

"Really? Why?"

"Because..." She didn't look at him.

"I kind of like you. And I... care for you."

"I- What?" Nihlus' surprise caused awkwardness.

"Nothing." She hated awkwardness. "The line is shorter isn't it? Should we grab something to eat now?" Nihlus knew that she was trying to avoid awkwardness. He went closer to her, while staring at her eyes.

"Same here, Shepard. I- care for you too." he smiled weakly. Shepard was still trying to realize what was happening.

"I admire your eyes. They are so green and, beautiful." Shepard blushed.

"Speaking of beautiful. Your tattoos are magnificent. Do you mind?" He understood that she wanted to touch his skin, his tattoos.

"Go ahead." He said with a big smile.

She hesitated, when she touched his face. His skin, was so much different than human skin. It's harder, and rougher.

She followed the tattoos on his face, around his eyes. And she ended, by touching his fringe. She wanted to kiss him, but she didn't know how he would take it.

All of a sudden, he pressed his forehead against hers. She liked it.

"What- why did you do that?"

"It's a turian, uh, I don't know the right word, but let's just say, that it is a turian kiss."

Shepard almost jumped. She was shocked by the fact, that he kissed her.

"I- I liked it." That made Nihlus glad.

"Allow me to show you how we humans do." she whispered to him.

"With pleasure." he whispered back, in her ears.

She kissed him on his fringe. She noticed that his talons were scratching the table, and she could hear a soft purr. She also noticed that everybody was staring at them. But she didn't care.

Even though she had feelings for Nihlus, she still was no fan of aliens. Like she always thought to herself, he was an exception.

"This- that was _amazing_." he rubbed her shoulders. And closed his eyes. But suddenly, he opened them.

"I'm sorry Shepard, I can't do this. You are probably with Kaidan, and I don't want to steal you from him-"

"I'm not with Kaidan. We are just friends. We have never been more than that." Nihlus felt relieved.

"Good. I don't want to make problems."

"It's alright Nihlus. You are a good man. And.. I want to get to know you better."

Nihlus stroke her smooth black hair with his talons, while Shepard was stroking his fringe.

"I suggest, we have a little dinner together later."

"I like that idea. How about, in my quarters? I have my own personal quarters, because I'm a Spectre."

"I'll be there. But for now, let's grab something to eat. I'm starving." Nihlus smiled in response. They both stood up, and walked to the buffet.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for this delicious meal, Nihlus."<p>

"No. Thank _you_. Sometimes I feel lonely here. Thank you for coming."

"No problem, Nihlus." They both smiled at each other, and they didn't say a word or a minute. They were sitting on his bed.

"I want to get to know you better. Tell me about your life, your family."

"My family. I have told you of my brother. My parents are dead. But I can tell you about my uncle. My uncle, is very special. Literally. He is the first Turian/Human alive. And he is healthy. There is nothing wrong with him physically, nor mentally. But, he has not the same blood color, as turians do, blue. He has the human blood color, red. And before you say anything, I am not screwing with you."

"But, I have heard, that your species have dextro-amino DNA. How is that even possible?"

"I don't really know, but I think it's my brother's friend who adapted something, to make it possible."

"Wow, you are talking about your brother's son?"

"Yes. He has many enemies, because he has a human wife, and their son is half human."

"Why are they so against that?"

"Well, you have heard of the 'Relay 314 Incident' or 'The First Contact War', that's what the humans call it anyways."

"Yeah, I have heard of it, during my military service."

"Well, there are many turians who can't move on."

"I don't judge them."

"Anyways, my uncle had only one friend, when he was a kid. And his friend was really anxious to learn about your species. I don't know why."

"What was his name?"

"His name is Garrus Vakarian, he is now one of the top ranked soldiers. Or, he was. I heard he quit the military, to travel." Shepard nodded to herself.

"He sounds interesting."

"Yeah, I met him once. We had a long converstation."

Shepard didn't say anything, but she stared at his beautiful tattoos. Nihlus noticed that. He liked when she stared at him like that. He moved closer to her. And stroked her hair with his talons.

Before he realized it, Shepard was sitting on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared at him. She could feel a purr coming from him. He pressed his forhead agains hers. She rested her forehead on his, and they both closed their eyes. She now understood, that she was in love with him. And appearently he felt the same.

She kissed him on his fringe, while stroking his face with her right hand. He liked it. And she could feel, that he wanted to rip all her clothes off. She wanted to please him, so she began to strip her upper clothes off. She could sense, that he was getting excited. He was breathing heavily, and his heartbeat was pounding faster and faster.

When her upper clothes were gone, she stared at him. Nihlus touched her body, and she could see it on him, that he was surprised.

"You humans are so, soft. I like that." he said without looking at her. He was admiring her body, touching her breasts. All of a sudden, Shepard kissed him, on his mouth, which surprised Nihlus. She put her tongue inside his mouth.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I can stop if you like..."

"No! Please, don't stop." Shepard smiled when he said that. She continued kissing him. All of a sudden she could feel his erection. It didn't bother her. She wanted him inside her.

"Shepard. I can't do this. I can seriously hurt you. I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me? Why would you hurt me?"

"Well, because, you are too soft, and I could do serious damage to your skin. I wouldn't bare that."

"I'm not as soft as you think."

"Turians are rough when mating. I'm not joking, I could seriously hurt you."

"Well, I like it rough."

"No, not this rough..."

Shepard ignored him. She kissed him again, and stripping the rest of her clothes off. And all of a sudden she was completely naked in front of him.

"Damn you human!" he said, and decided, to go her way. While making out, Nihlus stripped off his clothes as well. And all of a sudden, there they were. Making out completely naked. She examined his body, from top to toe. His chest, was so rough. His hands, so powerful. And his genitals, was just like human's, except the color.

She lay on the bed, with her legs wrapped around his waist. They were still making out. Nihlus was terrible at kissing. But she understood why. It didn't prevent the feelings though.

"I hope I'm not doing a mistake."

"You talk too much..."

"I'm sorry."

They kissed a bit more, when they were getting real excited. Nihlus placed his cock in position. He sighed. He was a little worried. What if he would hurt her? He shook his head.

"Are you ready Shepard?"

"Yeah, definitely." He tried to be calm, but he felt, that he was going to break anytime soon. He tried to be gentle at first, but failed. All of a sudden he entered her. Shepard lost her breath for a second. Nihlus was pounding on her. He was rough, and very quick.

"Nihl-" he ignored her, and kept on going. He has never slept with a human before, and he got to admit, that banging a human was _way_ better than banging a turian female, or an asari.

They both began to reach their climax. And that made Nihlus go faster, and rougher. Shepard found it exhausting, but she liked it nevertheless. When they both reached their climax, they both had trouble breathing. They breathed heavily. They kissed a little bit more, still connected.

After a while, she got off him. She rested her head on his chest, and felt his chest vibrate. She listened to him purr. She liked that sound. It reminded her of a cat's purr.

"Thank you, Nihlus." Nihlus didn't answer her, but instead, he nuzzled her cheek. And suddenly, they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>More coming soon. Sorry for bad English, bla,bla,bla...<strong>


	10. Grief & Sorrow

**Edit later, and remember to review. :)**

**First Update: 26.6.2011**

* * *

><p>Shepard woke up refreshed the next day. She felt Nihlus still breathing, as he slept. She had slept on his chest the whole night. Shepard smiled with herself when she thought about what Nihlus had told her the other night. That he could seriously hurt her. She found it kind of funny and irony, because she had never felt so great in her life before. She stroked his chest, and she could feel him purr, even though he was still asleep, which made her chuckle. She didn't regret fucking him. She didn't look at Nihlus as an alien.<p>

Nihlus woke up to Shepards chuckle, and her strokings. He liked it. As she was stroking his chest, he began scratching her back lightly with his talons. She liked it, and she showed that by nuzzling his chest, and that made Nihlus nuzzle her cheek.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." She answered.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Yeah, speaking of that. I have never felt better in my life. Why would you hurt me anyways?" Nihlus felt relieved. The only thing that bugged him, was the thought of hurting her.

"Turians are not gentle in bed. That's just, well, our style."

"Some human women like it rough..."

"I guess you are one of them." He said, and laughed softly.

"You can say that." She laughed with him. And as she was going to sit up, Nihlus grabbed her hand.

"Don't leave."

"I'm not..." She stopped for a second. "Alright." She lay down again. And they cuddled.

"You are the reason why I want to stay, Shepard." She didn't say anything, but she looked at him in the eyes.

"Have I ever told you, that I adore your tattoos?" Nihlus laughed again.

"Have I ever told you, that I adore your green eyes? And your smooth hair?"

"Many times." She kissed him lightly on his fringe. And he pressed his forehead against hers in response.

"You are a good man, Nihlus. You are one of the nicest guy, I have ever met."

"One of the?"

"Well, I knew a really nice guy, back on Earth. He was definitely in love with me, but I didn't love him. I always looked at him as my brother. He took care of me, and fed me often. He even gave me a house."

"Wow, what a gentleman."

"Yeah, but I slept with him, and I regretted it so much, that I needed to flee."

"You... Oh, that's sad to hear."

"It's alright, I have moved on." Nihlus stared at her, and she stared at him, when he suddenly nuzzled her cheek again.

"You are so beautiful." Shepard blushed once more. She was going to say something to him, when suddenly they both heard Joker's voice.

"Nihlus, Capt. Anderson wants to speak with you. He is waiting for you by the galaxy map." That completely killed their mood.

"Ugh, I would rather want to stay in bed longer with you. But duty calls."

"I understand. I must be getting to my quarters before anyone notice I'm missing." They made out a little before leaving bed. Nihlus was getting better, and better at this. They wanted to fuck again, but they both knew, that they couldn't at this moment.

"How about we continue tonight?" Shepard asked him.

"That sound good. I'm looking forward to it."

They both dressed up, and before they left the room, they kissed again, but his way.

Shepard had to sneak to her quarters, before anyone would notice, and ask questions. She succeeded. She felt relieved. She decided to go to bed, sleep some more. It was still soon in the morning, and they could sleep 2 hours more, before waking up for duty.

Nihlus made his way to the galaxy map, and found Capt. Anderson waiting.

"Nihlus, I want to talk to you first, about our next mission. But our next mission is on a planet called, 'Eden Prime'...

* * *

><p>"Shepard, we have to split up, and meet again later. You go with Kaidan, and Jenkins."<p>

"Are you sure, Nihlus? We have always made a heck of a team."

"I know, but you know that I like to work alone, or with a small team. Don't worry, you have Jenkins instead of me, but I promise you, that we'll meet again later."

"Don't let anything bad happen to you. I- love you." Nihlus couldn't answer her, he was shocked that he heard the word 'love'. He had no idea, that she loved him, but he definitely knew he loved her. He reached to kiss her. He didn't care, that they were in public. Neither did she.

"I love you too Shepard. We'll see each other again. I promise." Shepard nodded. She watched, as Nihlus walked out of the Normandy. She turned around to look at their companions. She has never seen Kaidan like that before. He literally didn't blink his eyes for two minutes, nor did he close his mouth.

"What...The...Fuck...Did...I...Just...Witness...?" Kaidan asked, and did not to hide his surprising face. Actually he tried as much as he could to show it.

"That's none of your damn business, Kaidan!"

"Shepard, what has happened to you? I thought you opposed the aliens!"

"Kaidan, I am still no fan of aliens. I think that it'll require time to change my point of view of them. But that's something I'm trying to change. I love Nihlus. Don't be jealous." Kaidan didn't answer. He just stared at her, with his open mouth, and shook his head slowly.

"We got a mission to do." He finally said.

"I agree. Let's move out."

* * *

><p>Word couldn't describe her feelings when she saw Nihlus lying on the floor like that. She lost control. She almost killed Powell, and she yelled and screamed as loud as she could, she has never cursed so much in her life before. Her biotics glowed brighter than usual. Kaidan tried to calm her down. He tackled her down on the ground gently, and held her against the floor. Ashley aided Kaidan.<p>

"I'LL KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER! I'LL KILL THEM ALL!" Kaidan has never seen her like that before. He hated seeing her like that.

"Calm down, Shepard."

"Don't tell me to calm down! This is your fault!"

"Shht, Shepard, just calm down." She calmed down a little bit. She understood, that this wasn't a safe place, and that they had a mission to finish.

"I'm going to- I'm going to torture Saren! I'm going to make him fucking regret!"

"Calm down."

"Alright. I will- God I can't do this Kaidan..."

"Shepard. We have a mission to finish."

"Screw this mission."

"Shepard! You know that this is important!" She closed her eyes, and inhaled the cold air.

"Alright. But after we have completed the mission, I will hunt down Saren, and kill his family and friends."

"Shepard, what has gotten into you? This isn't you."

"Oh yeah? I think you don't know me at all then." Kaidan tried to say something, but he couldn't beat that.

"Alright Commander. If you wish."

* * *

><p>Shepard woke up on the Normandy, and had a terrible headache, due to the vision she had on Eden Prime. The first thing she said, when she woke up was<p>

"Nihlus!"

"I'm sorry Commander, but Nihlus is gone." Captn. Anderson said, with sadness in his voice. After all, he was Nihlus' friend.

"Fuck! The only good thing in my life, gone! Why is this _always_ happening to me? Why does everyone I love die around me? Why am I so damn..."

"It's not your fault Shepard. We didn't see this coming. Saren is not getting away with this."

"Saren! I'll kill him!" She hated him more than she hated aliens, when she was a teenager.

"I wouldn't stop you, If you had the chance. But, it's not that easy. He's a Spectre. He can go anywhere, do almost anything. That's why we need the Council on our side. "

"Why do we need the Council on our side? I want to kill him!"

"Didn't you listen to what I was saying? He's a Spectre, and he can do almost anything, and go anywhere he'd like."

"Well, if we prove, that he has gone rogue, the Council will provoke his Spectre status, which means, that I'll get a better chance killing him."

"I'll contact the ambassador, and see if he can get us an audience with the Council. He'll want to see us, as soon as we reach the Citidel..."

"Are we on our way to the Citidel right now?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have Nihlus' body? I want to see him!"

"I'm sorry, but-"

"No! Turn back! I need to see him once more!" Shepard was getting angry.

"We can't Shepard! It's too dangerous."

"No it's not! I killed anything that moved, back there. It's clear."

"Shepard, I'm sorry for your loss." Shepard understood, that they wouldn't go back to recover him. So she had to accept that, but it was just too damn hard.

"Understood..."

"We are getting close. Just take it easy Commander. I know how you feel." Shepard was getting tired. She lay down, and closed her eyes. She thought about Nihlus. Thought about the promise he made. He promised to see her again...

* * *

><p>After Nihlus' death, Shepard became rude, and cold once more. She has put her 'armor' on again. She took the 'Citidel Rapid Transit' to the Citidel Tower. There was dead silence. Kaidan thought about breaking the silence, but decided to stay quiet.<p>

When they arrived to the Citidel Tower, she could hear a Turian talk to another Turian.

"Saren is hiding something, give me more time. Stall the Council!"

"Stall the Council? Don't be ridiculous. Your investigation is over Garrus." and he walked away.

Garrus turned around to look at Shepard. He looked in her eyes. He had never seen green eyes before. He has seen many human females, but he has never seen anyone like her. She looked terrifying.

"Commander Shepard? Garrus Vakarian. I was the officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation into Saren."

"Hmm... I have heard your name somewhere before..." She thought about where she had heard his name before, when she suddenly realized, that this was the guy who Nihlus had been talking about.

"You have heard, of me?" He answered surprised.

"Yeah, do you kow Nihlus?"

"Nihlus? Yeah I know him. He is a good man, and my good friend. How do you know him?"

"I- never mind. Then you have heard that he just died?"

"Died? Are you serious? How did he die?" Garrus became even more shocked, he paced around.

"The bastard killed him."

"Are you talking about Saren?"

"Yes... That motherfucker is going to die."

"I knew he was hiding something! That bastard!" Shepard didn't answer him. She liked his attitude.

"One other thing... How the hell do you know me?"

"Commander, everybody knows you. After you saved your team mates and all that stuff. I must say, I'm really impressed." Shepard tried to hide her pride.

"Yeah, whatever." she tried to hide her smirk, but failed. Garrus noticed it, and chuckled.

"Shepard, I think the Council is waiting for us." Shepard nodded to Kaidan.

"Good luck Shepard, I hope they'll listen to you." Garrus gave them all a quick nod, but to Shepard, he nodded slower, and more respectfully. Shepard gasped, it reminded her of Nihlus, when they first met.

* * *

><p>"Like I predicted. The Council ignored us... like always."<p>

"They only need evidence." Capt. Anderson responded.

"Oh, I'll get them their evidence, alright."

"We'll bring Saren down."

"I don't know about you, but I want to do more than take him down. But, I just don't know where to start."

"What about Garrus? That C-Sec investigator. We saw him arguing with the Executor." Kaidan interupted.

"That's right! He was asking for more time to finish his report. Seems like he was closed to find something on Saren." Ashley added.

"We have to find this guy then. If he has leads on Saren, he'll be excellent on our team. Any idea where we can find him?"

"I know a person who can track him down. His name is Harkin. I'm sure he'll be able to help us..." Udina suddenly said. Shepard nodded.

* * *

><p>"So, Fist has the Quarian, and the Quarian has the evidence against Saren?"<p>

"Yes. I think we should pay Fist a visit..."

"This is your show, Shepard, but I want to bring Saren down as much as you do. I'm coming with you."

"Welcome aboard, Garrus." Shepard liked how Garrus was determined to bring down Saren. She didn't understand why, but she thought it didn't matter. She had heard of his potentials from Nihlus. It was always good to have more people on her side, especially if it was against Saren.

* * *

><p><strong>So, they have finally met. But like I said, I have never played Mass Effect 1 before, so I am skipping their missions in ME1, but I will write about their conversations they had after each mission in the next chapters.<strong>


	11. Getting To Know Each Other

**Sorry for my bad English...**

**I update regularly, so I recommend to check them from time to time. I will notify you, when I update my chapters.**

**- Updated: 28.6.2011 - A rather big update on their conversation. I recommend reading it again.**

* * *

><p>Shepard and his crew proved that Saren had gotten rogue, with the Quarians help, Tali. The Council made Shepard the first human Spectre, which made Shepard proud. Nihlus was right. "This is for you, Nihlus." she thought to herself. Being a Spectre was a huge advantage. Now she could do almost anything, and go anywhere. Now, she could kill Saren without getting in trouble, and that made her damn glad.<p>

They were back to the Normandy. They had no plans at that moments, on what to do, or where to go. They had to wait for a few days, before the next mission. So she decided to talk to her crew. Get to know them better. She was going to talk to Kaidan first, and she decided to end with Garrus. Garrus knew Nihlus, and she wanted more information.

"Kaidan, how are you holding up?" She asked him.

"I'm fine, Commander. But I wanted to ask you one thing."

"I'm listening."

"Well, I know that losing someone you..._loved_... wasn't easy." Shepard made a small growl, but she didn't mean to.

"I-I'm just saying, that I'm always there for you." He added, a bit scared. He regretted to bring it up.

"I know. Thank you." She smiled weakly to him, before saying goodbye.

She talked to Ashley, and learned that she was like Shepard. She didn't like the aliens, and this was her first time working with them, just like Shepard.

When she had spoken to everyone, including Wrex and Tali, she decided to end with Garrus. Because she had questions, that she needed answered.

* * *

><p>She walked up to him, and saw that he was working. When Garrus noticed her, he immediately stopped what he was doing, and nodded to her, like Nihlus always did.<p>

"Commander, I rejoice on your behalf, for your Spectre status. You earned it."

"Thank you, Garrus. I came here to talk to you." Garrus seemed surprised. Why would she want to talk to him?

"Do you really want to talk to...me?" he said honored.

"Well, yes. I want to get to know my crew better."

"I see." he said thoughtful.

"I have some questions you see. And I bet you have some questions too. So you can start with the questions, OK? Well, you don't need to, if you don't want to express yourself."

"Yeah, I have some questions, like; How do you knew Nihlus?

"I- well, he was my former crew member, and possibly...more." That answer shocked him. Especially the 'and possibly more'.

"Oh... I'm sorry Commander. I'm sad to hear that. Did you, uhm, did you love him?" Shepard didn't answer him, she just gazed at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't had ask that, that's none of my business, Commander."

"No, no. It's fine. But yes, I loved him. I still do. And he loved me. We were good team mates, and he was a great man."

"I agree, Commander. He was a good man indeed."

"Please Garrus, just call me Shepard. I don't like that Commander thing. Well, at least I don't like when my crew mates call me that."

"Hmm, alright Shepard. I'll keep that in mind."

"Garrus... you remind me of him." Garrus seemed a little surprised, judging his facial expression.

"Yeah? How come?"

"Well, he said exactly the same thing to me, when I first met him. "

"Said what?" He looked confused.

"You know, the Commander thing, and-... Actually, never mind." She was feeling a bit awkward.

"No, tell me. How am I more like him?" The thought of him, being resembled as Nihlus, excited him. "Does that mean she likes me?" he thought to himself. "Or is she going to say something like, that I resemble Nihlus' flaws? I certainly hope not." he continued.

"I mean... You are great on the battlefield, just like he was. And you are as polite, as he was. And as..."

"As what?" He asked as charming as he could get. He hoped she would say, 'as cute'. But he didn't count on it.

"Nothing... But, do you have another question?"

"Yeah, I have another one. I have heard, that you didn't like, uh, aliens very much... is that true?"

"I... I don't wish to speak about it."

"I- I understand, Shepard." They both stayed quiet for a second, when she changed her mind.

"Fine. I- well, my parents were killed by them, you see. So I have always lived in hate. I understand, that only some Batarians killed them. Nihlus explained to me what happened. But I just can't let that hate go. Even though I know that it isn't everyone to blame. Hell, even Nihlus' brother tried to protect my parents. But like I said, I lived in hate all my life. When I was with Nihlus, I felt like he was freeing me. But after his death, it was like darkness came over me again, and I could feel that hate flow through me again. I guess it only takes some time. I certainly hope so. Because, you see, I like your specie the most. Some Turians, like Nihlus, was more human to me than other humans. God, how I miss him." Garrus felt really sad for her. He could sense her sadness, and that made him sad.

"That's so sad to hear. Really. And I want to say this again but, I am so very sorry for your loss." he answered, a bit down. After all, he was his friend too. "He was my friend too, you see. He was a really good, and an honorable man. He deserved better. I'll make sure, that Saren will get what he deserves." Shepard liked his answer. She maybe liked him more than Ashley, or even Kaidan. Kaidan has changed so much, since he became a part of the crew. He got more and more boring, with each day.

"Yeah. Thank you Garrus." They both just looked at each other before she continued. "But it's my turn now. I want to know how you knew Nihlus."

"I met him first, when he visited the military camp. I knew Nihlus, because my good friend told me about him, he was his uncle..." Before he could continue, Shepard interfered.

"His uncle! That's right! Nihlus spoke of him, and he spoke of you too."

"Did he speak of me?" Shepard nodded. "I hope he said something nice about me?" He joked, and laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah. He really liked you, Garrus. I can see why." She smiled. And Garrus forgot himself for a bit. Her smile distracted him.

"Garrus?" She said, when she noticed that he was in another world. Garrus quickly shook his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But anyways, yeah, that's right. Nihlus probably told you about him. But he is the first Human/Turian mingled individual, alive. And to top that, he isn't a freak, or mutated. He looks just like a Turian. You would never guess that it'd be him, except if you'd see his blood..." Shepard interfered again.

"Why? Is his blood color different or something?"

"Yeah, his blood is red."

"Just like human blood, then?"

"Yes. And well, it is because of him, that I know so much about your specie..." Shepard interfered once more.

"Ah yes, Nihlus told me that you liked humanity." Garrus laughed softly, because she was always interfering.

"It would be better if you would let me finish first." he chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry." Shepard felt embarrassed.

"No, I'm just joking, Shepard. You can ask as many questions as you wish. After all, you are my Commander." Shepard smirked to him. He laughed a bit before continuing.

"Yes, I like humanity, and that's why I know an aweful lot about you."

"I'm sorry, but why do you like humanity? How are we more interesting than the other species?"

"Humanity has too many variables. Your skin color are not the same, your eye color are not the same. You know, I could go on forever. Like I said, Humanity has too many variables."

"I guess that makes sense." Shepard chuckled, and that made Garrus chuckle, which led to awkwardness.

"Goddamn it." he said, just to say something. It was getting too awkward.

"What? Is something wrong?" She asked without hiding her surprised face.

"No, nothing is wrong with me, but have I ever told you, that I hated this translation device? I hate it. Why can't we all just speak the same language? I have heard your language before, and believe me, I like it much better than my language. But that's just my opinion. I'd like to learn English. Seriously." He said that dead serious, and that made Shepard chuckle.

"I have heard, that it was too difficult for Turians to learn any of the Human languages. So, good luck. I think you are going to need it." She grinned, and chuckled again. Garrus laughed with her. It caused awkwardness once more. They just stood there like idiots.

"I... have to go, Garrus. I enjoyed talking to you. I hope we can do this again, sometimes later."

"I agree, thank you for coming. I really appreciate it. You are always welcome." he smiled to her. She smiled back awkwardly, which made his mandibles flutter. Nihlus did that sometimes, and she liked it.

"I like when your mandibles flutter like that. It's cute." She said, accidently. She didn't mean to say it out loud. This was one of her most awkward moment, she had ever encountered in her life. She blushed.

It made Garrus laughed even more.

"Well, I like when you blush, like you do in awkward situations, like now. _That_ is what I call cute." Shepard didn't respond him, but blushed even more, and she got more, and more embarrassed. Garrus chuckled once again.

"Did I tell you that your tattoos..."

"Yeah?" he said with his charming voice. Now, a little excited. He was wondering, where this was going.

"Never mind." She said quickly. "I'll see you later." Garrus got a little disappointed, that she was going to leave, especially when shit was getting real. He smirked, and to entertain her, he made his mandibles flutter, which made Shepard chuckle again.

"Any time, Shepard." He nodded respectfully.

"I have one more question."

"Go ahead, Shepard."

"Is that nod a Turian thing? Because you do it all the time. Nihlus did it all the times, too." Garrus grinned. His mandibles fluttered once again.

"Well, we do it automatically when we respect someone."

"But you don't know me." Shepard answered.

"I just thought that, well. I respect you for your status, and how you look after your crew. You are just... you are so kind, and funny, and it's fun to watch you blush. You remind me of a Turian. You are so protective, like a Turian. And well, I like it."

She became a little shocked. Was he hitting on her? She really liked him, he was so funny, and he was a great guy. But she wasn't ready for anything like that. She wasn't ready for where he was going. She'd like to know him better before. They only just met, and she needed time to recover from Nihlus' death. She wasn't ready for losing another close friend.

If she would continue to be so friendly to him, he would probably go further, and further. So she decided to play cold. Not too cold though. She really liked him, but she needed to do this. She had to act like she disliked him. But it was very hard. He resembled Nihlus too much. She had to hope, that he would forgive her later.

"I suggest you watch your tone, Vakarian." She said as coldly as she could. Garrus was surprised at her sudden change. She was so civil, and nice. But all of a sudden, she changed from being a nice, charming lady, to a cold hearted bitch.

"I- what? I'm sorry, Shepard. I- I didn't mean to-"

"You are forgiven. Now, get back to work." She hated this idea, but she had to do this temporary. Maybe when she had fully recovered, she would want to get to know him better.

"Y-Yes Commande-"

"And what did I say about calling me Commander? Call me Shepard! For god sake, aliens are all the same!" That was too far over the line, but she musn't break now. She had to ease up a bit. She tried everything in her power to be as mild as she could.

"S-Sorry Shepard." Shepard ignored him, and walked away. Before leaving the room, she could see, how broken, and how sad Garrus was. She could see him with a lot on his mind, and gazing down on the floor. She could imagine what he was thinking. He was probably trying to figure out, what went wrong. It almost made her cry, but she managed to get to her quarters before breaking down. She sat down against the wall, like she was used to, when she was a teenager. She cursed. She had been too cold to poor Garrus. He was so nice, and he was so polite, and honest, just like Nihlus, when she first met him. Why was she so selfish? She lay on her bed. She thought about Garrus. She knew, that they would go along just fine. She hoped, that he would forgive her later. But, before she knew it, and without trying, she fell asleep, on the cold floor.

* * *

><p>"What did I do wrong?" he asked himself, over and over again. He was getting along with her just fine, when she suddenly became so rude. He didn't understand. "This is all my fault". He said out loud to himself. He realized what he did wrong, or that was at least what he thought to be the only reason. "I should have known, that she didn't plan on anything like this! She recently lost her future mate, and I try to take advantage of that! I am a monster!"<p>

He knew that she was special, he found her attractive. Her green eyes, her black smooth hair, and her soft laughter. He paced around the room. He wanted to get to know her better. He really liked her, but he knew that she didn't like him. After all, she hated all aliens, and after Nihlus' death, she hated them even more. Which means, that she probably dislikes him, even though she recruited him. But he didn't give up. Maybe, time is all she needs. Maybe... they'll become more than just crew member, later...

What was he thinking? Why would he be interested in her, and why would she be interested in him? She is his Commander, and a Human. He is a Turian. They couldn't possibly be more than crew mates.

It was getting late, and it was time to sleep. He made his way to his quarters, and got off his work clothes. He jumped to bed, and closed his eyes. The only thing he thought about, was Shepard. He tried to think of something else, but he couldn't. She was just too damn attractive, and even though she was so cold with him earlier, he knew what she had been going through. He was determined, that he would not give up on her. _Never_.

Then he suddenly got a great idea. He wanted to surprise Shepard later, if something would happen between them, by telling her that he loved her, on _her own_ language. He grinned with himself for his great idea. When he suddenly thought about what he was thinking of. Love? He doesn't even know her! He couldn't possibly _love_ her.

He told himself over, and over again, that he had no feelings, or anything for her, but deep inside of him, there was always something, that made him think otherwise. He really didn't want to admit it. But, why not learn the sentence, he had on paper when he was a teenager, anyways? It should be fun. "I know that I won't use it, but it should be fun to learn it anyways." He thought to himself, and nodded. "I'll start sometime later. I have to get that sentence back on paper from someone first." He sighed.

It was very dark, and quiet. Maybe too quiet. He could hear his own heartbeat. But before he knew it, he fell to the dream world.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, I won't be writing about, when they are doing their missions. Only when they had finished it, until ME1 story is over.<strong>

**More soon.**


	12. Getting To Know Each Other Better

**I will notify you of any updates.**

**First Update: 4.7.2011 (Europe calendar) - 7.4.2011 (U.S calendar)**

**Second Update: 14.7.2011 / 7.14.2011 (Minor update.)**

* * *

><p>Shepard woke up next day, on the floor, with her headache, as usual. She didn't understand why she always woke up with a damn headache. She didn't bother seeing a doctor, as the headaches always got better later on. Besides, she didn't have any time to pay a visit to the doctors, even though there were medics on the Normandy.<p>

She stood up, and stretched her whole body, which felt damn good. She was still a bit dizzy, and her vision wasn't fully functionable. The sudden light when she woke up, blinded her for a second. She was hungry as hell. So she decided to take a quick shower, and head to the dining room.

She got off her clothes, and turned on her shower.

After the shower, she felt much better. Her headaches were fading away, and she felt much better. She felt cleaner and fresher.

She dressed up in another pair of the same clothing style, and got out of her quarters. She made her way to the dining room. There was no one there, and the lights were out, which made her relieved. She didn't want noise. She wanted to be alone, for now, as she didn't feel like talking to anyone.

She grabbed a plate, but didn't notice the buffet, nor the cook. So she decided to go to the kitchen instead. She took whatever she liked, which was almost everything. Nothing like eating a full plate of her favorite food in the morning. Or was it morning? She didn't really know. It would make sense, if it was still midnight. Or maybe, it was really early in the morning. But she didn't care.

She sat down on one of the chairs, with her cold meal, and she ate. When she was almost done with her food, she could hear in someone. She paniced, and she didn't know why. She took her plate, and hid herself in the kitchen. But soon realized, that it was a bad idea, because if this person was there to grab something to eat, she would be screwed.

She could hear heavy steps coming fast, but she didn't see who it was, due to the darkness. She could only see a light coming from a visor? She wasn't really sure. The person wasn't heading towards the kitchen, which was relieving. After a moment, she could see who it was. It was Garrus. That explained the light from his visor. He always wore that visor of his.

He was talking to himself quietly, but she could still hear everything he said.

"Damnit. I'm always having the same nightmares over, and over again." She could hear him sigh. She had an opportunity to make a break for it, without being noticed, but she decided to stay. She was curious.

"I don't really know what I'm doing here, anyways. I should be at home, taking care of my family. Especially my sick mother. I... I can't do this to my family, but I also can't just give up on my investigation against Saren. It's my duty to get him behind bars." Shepard was shocked. She had no idea, that he had a sick mother. There was appearenly not much she knew about him. And also, the fact that, although he was an alien, he behave like a human. She could just see it on him, that he missed his family. This was a touching moment for Shepard. She never knew, that aliens had those feelings. She knew, that they could love other people. But she had no idea, that aliens cared about their own people, and wanted the best for them.

She felt really stupid. Why wouldn't they love their families? She felt a bit embarrassed. Was she that racist? She was ashamed for her behaviour, and thoughts. A part of her, wanted him to find her. She could hear him sigh again.

"Well, I guess I should go get something to eat..." Shepard became afraid. She knew that he would go to the small kitchen, as there was no buffet at the moment.

As he was walking towards the kitchen he hesitated, and stopped. Garrus didn't know it, but he was only inches away from her. She was just on the other side of the wall. She could hear her heart pumping. Garrus seemed to hear something. That got him off guard.

"Hello?" he asked. He wasn't expecting a response though.

"I thought I heard noi- why am I talking to myself anyways?" he asked himself.

"Probably because it makes me feel better, or something."

"But, I probably just misheard something." she wanted him to go away, but she also wanted him to find her. But she would rather want him gone.

"I-I'm not hungry anymore. I guess I should be heading to my quarters now." He walked away from the kitchen's doors, when he suddenly heard some noice again. But he was sure this time, that he heard something. His heart stopped for a second. He froze. As did Shepard.

"H-Hello?" he asked again, without turning around. He was calm. He wasn't scared, but really surprised.

"Hello?" He asked again calmly. "I know that you are in here."

Shepard didn't know what to do. If she would ignore him, he would find her anyways. So, she tried to come up with an excuse, before he found her.

"Please, answer me. I'm not going to do anything to you, whoever you are. Just show yourself." he turned around and walked towards the kitchen. He just stood there. He knocked on the door.

"Are you in there?" Shepard completely froze. She didn't know what to do. Her heart pounded, and pounded. She _hated_ awkwardness. That was the main reason, why she was so nervous.

"I'm opening the door."

Shepard had to face it. The awkwardness. She had no place to hide, as the kitchen was too small. So she tried to look right. She didn't want him to see her like a whimp.

When he opened the door, he could see Shepard. He gasped.

"Commander?" he asked shocked, but he was pleased to see her nevertheless.

"What did I tell you, regarding the Commander thing?" she asked him mildy. She decided to quit the coldness. She didn't like that plan at all. Especially after she found out that his mother was sick, and appearently how lonely he was.

"I-I'm sorry, Shepard. I- I didn't think anyone would be here, in the middle of the night. I woke up from a nightmare."

"Yeah, I kno-" she said accidently. She didn't want him to know, that she had been spying on him.

"You knew?" he asked even more shocked.

"Uh, no. I-I uh-" she couldn't come up with anything. Garrus just stared at her. This was even more embarrassing than she imagined.

"I- fine. Yes. I overheard some things." Garrus seemed a bit agitated.

"What did you hear?" he asked mildly. He didn't want her to become cold again.

"I'm sorry Garrus. But I heard something about your mother, and you waking up from a nightmare. That's all. But regarding your mother, I really wish her a speedy recovery." Garrus seemed a bit more agitated. He was pacing around the room.

"What- what are you doing here anyways?"

"I woke up in the middle of the night as well. Believe it or not, I woke up on the floor. I took a quick shower, and got really hungry, so I decided to get myself a snack or something." Garrus didn't answer her, but he seemed a bit calmer. Even though he didn't like that she knew about his mother, he was still happy to see her again. He hoped, that they could have a better conversation this time. And this time, he would make sure, that he doesn't flirt with her, or anything to make her upset.

"But may I ask you, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Pretty much the same reason."

They both nodded quickly, and stood there again. In a powerful awkwardness.

"Well, since we are both here, how about we just grab something to eat, and talk for a bit? I could use a company." Garrus liked that idea. He was happy to see, that she wasn't as cold as she was earlier.

"Absolutely, Shepard. I could use a company as well. Being the only turian aboard is a burden, you know. Just imagine if you were the only human on a turian ship." Shepard smirked.

Garrus opened the fridge, and took out the turian food. They sat down to a table, face to face. Garrus noticed, that she didn't have a plate.

"Aren't you going to eat something too?"

"Nah, I'm done. I finished just in time, before you entered the dining room. I'll just keep you company." Garrus nodded in response.

"But I... well. Do you know why I woke up on the floor?" Garrus didn't answer her, but had a 'tell me' look on his face.

"It's because... well... It's because I felt really bad about being so rude to you earlier. I hope I didn't hurt you. You are probably a good man. I haven't got the oppertunity to get to know you better. But, you seem like a pretty decent man. You are honest, and polite, just as Nihlus was." Garrus felt better. He was relieved, to know that she felt bad about being so rude, and cold.

"No, you had every right to be cold. I was an idiot. I had no rights to do what I did. I wasn't myself, and I know that I went too far. _I_ should be apoligizing to _you_ instead."

"Don't ever say that again. That I had rights to be cold. I overreacted, really. It's just that, ever since my parents died, I have been cold and harsh to everybody, so don't take it personally. Even though if someone is nice to me, I just can't control it. This was getting a lot better, when I was with Nihlus. But it only got worse after he died." Garrus stopped eating for a second. He looked at her in the eyes.

"Shepard, I want you to know that if you need a friend, I could be that friend. I'll always be there, if you need something."

Shepard smirked very weakly. She was really appreciated.

"Thank you, Garrus." He smiled at her in response.

"But, is it all right, if I ask you about your mother?" Garrus felt a bit agitated, but didn't show it. He didn't really want to talk about her mother.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Why is she sick? What is wrong with her?"

"Well, she has an ugly desease called 'Corpalis Syndrome'. That's all I know. I haven't seen my mother in years, so I don't really know how sick she is. I just know, that she is really sick, and needs treatment, that appearently isn't available." talking about his mother caused him to lose his appetite.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She could sense his sorrow. That made her sad.

"I didn't really want anyone to know. I'm not exactly proud of it."

She wanted to touch his hands, but she hesitated. She decided to do it anyways, to show that she supported him. As soon as she touched his tri-fingered hands, he nearly jumped. That surprised him. But he didn't want her to stop. He liked it. But, when she could sense his surprise, she thought he didn't like it. So she stopped it immediately. Garrus indicated that it was all right, so she touched his hands again, and held them in her palms. Her skin was soft, and warm.

"Of course not. I can understand you. I myself, have experienced grief and sorrow regarding my parents too. I know, that this is not easy for you. And I just want you to know, that I am always there for you too, if you need anything. And if you need someone to talk to, just come to me. I'm always ready for a converstation." Garrus smiled at her, warmly. He really appreciated this, and he wanted to show it somehow. Without ruining everything, of course.

"Thank you, Shepard. This means a lot to me. I can always use a friend." he smirked, before continuing.

"Besides, it's not easy to be the _only_ turian on board. I feel like a minority." he joked. He chuckled, as did Shepard.

"You are not a minority. Noone on this ship is a minority. We all have our parts to play."

"Hmm. That makes sense."

"And besides, you are not the only alien to be alone. Tali is the only Quarian on board, and Wrex is the only Krogan for example."

"I guess you are right." he said, while grinning. He just didn't want this conversation to end up like it did the other day.

"But, do you have a brother or a sister?"

"Yeah, I have a sister called Solana. She is taking care of mother right now."

Shepard was still holding Garrus' hands. She could feel his talons, even though he was in gloves. It gave her chills. They both just looked at each other. His predatory eyes were tiring her. She felt really tired all of a sudden. She yawned.

"Well, I guess I should be getting to bed. Getting tired, you see."

"Yeah, me too.. I'm just going to sit here for a while first." Shepard smirked in response.

"I see you tomorrow." She stood up, and thought about doing the turian thing to him. Just to show him, that she appreciated him. There was no harm in touching his forehead was it?

She decided to do it. She walked up to him, and pressed her forehead against his. Garrus couldn't get more shocked. His mandibles were fluttering, and his talons, scratching through his gloves and the table.

They closed their eyes and rested like that for a few seconds. It was so weird to do that to a human. It was much more... interesting. All of a sudden they opened their eyes, and stared at each other. His predatory blue eyes locked in hers.

"Thank you Garrus."

"No, thank you."

They both still stared at each other. In moments like that, there was always awkwardness, but this time it wasn't awkward at all.

"Do you even know what this mea-" Shepard interrupted him, before he could finish his sentence.

"Yes I do. Nihlus told me. Isn't this the way turian kiss?"

"Yes, it is... So why did you kiss me? I'm not saying that I didn't like it, in fact I liked it very much, but what I'm trying to say is, why you would all of a sudden- no, sorry that's not the right way to put it... I- uh- never mind." Shepard chuckled, as did Garrus. But she understood his point, and it shocked her a bit. She didn't know why she did that. Maybe because she felt sorry for him? She didn't know for sure.

"I-I don't really know. I honestly don't know. Let's just say, that this was an apology for being so rude to you before, and showing you that you are not alone here." He seemed even more surprised. And he just stared at her quietly, but happy, according to his facial expression.

"I-I'm getting really tired. I'll see you tomorrow." She said without thinking. She needed to get out of there and think things over, and try to figure out the real reason why she did that. She was so confused, and she didn't know the answer at that moment. Maybe some time alone would help her think straight.

"I understand. I'm going too, but I'm going to finish up first."

As she was walking away, she could hear Garrus say something. She turned around, and noticed that Garrus was staring at her.

"Did you say something?"

"I just wanted to... thank you. I really appreciated this conversation. I think, that all I needed was to talk to someone. So, thank you."

"Any time, Garrus. Any time."

And with that, Shepard walked slowly to her quarters.

All of a sudden, Garrus was left alone in the dark dining room in the dead silence. He thought about their conversation and their first 'kiss'. He got really excited by the thought of him kissing her. He wanted more. From that moment forth, he knew that this person was meant to be his life-long bonded mate in the future. This was the person that he had been looking for, no doubt about it. But he was pretty sure that she didn't feel the same way.

He just sat there for another five minutes thinking about her, before finishing his food, and going back to his quarters. He needed to get some sleep. After all, there was a big day ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, I will notify you, when I have updated my chapter. <strong>

**But remember to review. I would like to know what I could fix. As I have mentioned before, I don't have any beta reader.**


	13. The Moment Of Truth

**I'm sorry for the delay. I haven't been able to write, due to work and other personal stuff. But here is the next chapter.**

**I am sorry for the lack of action, but that's going to change when things are getting pretty serious, and when ME2 takes over. **

**And I once again say that I am sorry for my repetitive use of words, and my lack of English knowledge. Just tell me if my story isn't understandable, and I'll try to fix it. But otherwise I hope you like the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Few months have passed and Capt. Anderson and his crew are getting very close to Saren. They have freed Liara, and they have freed the Rachni. Shepard always handpicked two of the crew to go with her on a mission. She always picked Garrus and Ashley. Ashley mostly because Shepard wasn't still comfortable around aliens. She needed someone who was like her, and Ashley was perfect for that role.<em>

_She always picked Garrus however, because he's a great soldier. His skills on the battlefield reminded her of Nihlus, which made her more comfortable and stronger. And another reason for picking him for every mission, was that they were close friends. She trusted him and he trusted her, and that made a heck of a team. _

_At this moment, they have recently got back from Feros._

* * *

><p>She was damn exhausted after that Cipher. And to top that, she had to talk to The Council straight away. The Turian Councilor didn't like her very much, but she liked him nevertheless, even though he was always so rude and the racism towards humans. She didn't judge him, after all she was just like him. She always grinned a little when he said something that should have offended her. She found him pretty funny in fact. He sure tried everything in his power to offend her but without success.<p>

After talking to the Council, she thought about taking a well deserved nap. After all, she had been fighting a lot of Geth and those creepers or whatever it was.

But she rather wanted to check on Ashley and Garrus, how they were holding up after the mission.

So she decided to have a little chat with Ashley first.

When she arrived to her quarters, she could see that it was locked which was very unusual. She walked up to the first person she saw and asked where she was. He told her that Ashley was too exhausted after the mission, so she went early to bed. Shepard thanked him, and went off.

She went to check on Garrus, but half expected him to be asleep too.

The door was unlocked, which probably meant that he must've been awake, so she knocked.

Shepard could see how his eyes widened, and how his mandibles fluttered when he opened the door and realized that Shepard was there to check on him. Shepard chuckled. She adored when he was happy or shocked, because that always led to fluttering mandibles and scratching talons.

She also loved how clumsy and nervous he was sometimes.

"Uh, hi Shepard. Need me for something?" He asked, happy to see her.

"I was going by, and I decided to check on you, see how you are holding up after the mission."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I feel as good as ever... hmm... not exactly as good as ever, but you get my point."

"That's great." She smiled, and as she was going to bid farewell, he suddenly made a 'uhh' noice, like he had something on his mind.

"You want to come in? Maybe have a little chat?... Uh, sorry. I didn't say that. I know that you are a busy woman, and you probably have a lot of things to take care of, so I'll just bid you farewell, and I hope to see you again soo-" This time, Shepard interupted Garrus.

"You know what? I think I like that idea. Let's chat." Shepard walked into his quarters without his permission. That surprised Garrus a little, but it made him glad nevertheless. He liked the idea of being alone with her in his quarters...

* * *

><p><em>Shepard and Garrus have been talking for more than 2 hours, and it was getting late. Everyone was going to sleep, and the halls were empty and quiet. But Shepard and Garrus were still talking and laughing. Shepard was getting more, and more attracted to him with each mission. She realized that he was something special, and he was the only one who was there for her when something happened. However, she didn't completely realize that.<em>

"... and that's why this so called 'paradise' of mine is the best place in the galaxy!" He said with pride, and trying his best to impress her.

"I didn't think there would be any places like that on Palaven."

"Well, this is one of the few."

"I would want to visit it one day."

"Maybe I could take you there sometime?" He asked her, trying to be charming, but regretted it because it ended up badly the last time. Even though they have been closed friends for some time, he didn't hit on her, or anything like that ever since they talked first.

Shepard noticed that he was trying to impress her, and that made her chuckle.

"I'd like that." She answered still chuckling. Garrus gladdened that she took it well.

They have been close friends for more than a couple of months now, and maybe that's why she's more open now, than before. Garrus still had a crush on her, but somehow he didn't think that she felt the same. And now they have been talking for more than 2 hours.

Garrus was a little nervous, because he had been planing on telling her about his feelings for her, and just hope that she would feel the same way. He planned to kiss her that same night, but was waiting for the right moment. He had to do this. If she wouldn't take it well, then so be it.

"Glad to hear it." He said and smirked.

Shepard noticed that Garrus was worried, and nervous. She could see it in his eyes that there was something on his mind.

"Is something wrong, Garrus?" She asked him mildly.

"Huh? Wrong with me? No. Why?" He said a little surprised.

"It's just that I can see something in your eyes. I can see sadness..."

"Oh... No, nothing's wrong." He tried to be normal, he cursed with himself.

"You can tell me. Like I said, if there is anything wrong, and if you need to talk to someone about it, you can talk to be." She said with a weak smirk and with a sparkle in her eyes. Garrus couldn't resist it.

"It's just that... I'm worried about my mother. She is dying and I ain't doing shit about it. I should be helping out my family, but I just can't."

"If you want to, I can give you permission to abandon your mission and I can release you off duty temporarily. Go take care of your family." She said still smirking weakly. She didn't want him to leave. He was so important for the crew, but she could understand that he had a sick mother, and maybe he'll never see her again if he doesn't do _something_ about it.

"No. Turians _never _abandon their missions. And besides, I don't know if I would be of any help at all. There's nothing that the doctors can do. How would I make a difference?"

"You can at least go visit her. I'm sure it'll mean a lot to her."

"Thank you Shepard. But I'd rather keep on hunting Saren down. Maybe I'll visit her afterwards."

There was dead silence in a few minutes. It seemed like Garrus had something on his mind.

"There is...one other thing, Shepard." He looked at her in the eyes for a while. Shepard looked back at him.

"I think..." He was losing his breath. "I- I think I- I..." He tried his best to push the words out of his lips. This was much harder than he imagined. It wouldn't have been that hard if Shepard was a Turian. But since she was a human; an alien...

"I- I think I really c-care... care you... " he really lost it there, so he paused for a second and corrected himself. "I think I really care for you." he pushed out.

He closed his eyes, it was just too hard to tell her that for many reasons. She was his commander, and she was an alien. He was afraid that she would feel disgusted or something.

There was dead silence in the room. And Garrus still had his eyes closed. He wanted to leave. He wanted to take it all back because he thought he realize that Shepard had denied him.

Shepard was shocked, and a little terrified, at the same time. She knew that he wasn't talking about caring for her as a friend. She didn't know what to say. But those words touched her heart, and it made her feelings for him even stronger. She couldn't do anything else but smile when she looked at him.

Garrus still had his eyes closed, but all of a sudden, he gasped. His mandibles fluttered and his eyes opened quickly. He felt something on his forehead, and something touching his talons. It was Shepard! She was kissing, and touching his talons.

"I-I think I care for you too." She whispered, and closed her eyes as well.

Garrus had never been more shocked in his life.

This day was too good to be true. It was literally his best day ever. This is the day he had been waiting for.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and stroked her back softly with his talons hesitating a bit. They were still rubbing their foreheads, with their eyes closed. It calmed Garrus down. This really didn't come out like he thought it would. He thought that she would deny him, and storm out of the room, but she felt the same way. Made him think if she felt the same for him all along.

"W-What? Really? Why?" he asked really surprised, but calmly so that it wouldn't interupt this moment.

She didn't answer his question, because she simply didn't know the answer.

"I should go... I-I need to... I..." She said with her eyes still closed. She couldn't continue. This moment was too much for her.

"I understand." he said relieved, but a little sad because he didn't want her to leave.

"I see you tomorrow."

She never saw this coming. She knew that there was _something_ in their relationship, but she never expected it to be anything more.

She only wanted to check on Garrus, how he was holding up. But before she knew, she ended up with confessing her feelings to him. As did he.

"Yeah, I guess so. Looking forward to it." He said, disappointed that this wouldn't get further that day. But extremely happy nevertheless. Happy to have this off his chest finally, and most of all, extremely happy that she felt the same way.

She walked towards the door when she hesitated. She turned around and smirked.

"Before I leave...can I show you how humans kiss?" She looked in his eyes, and saw that he was excited, and that he accepted.

"I already know what humans do. But have I ever tried it? No. I don't believe I have." Shepard grinned.

She moved her lips slowly to his and kissed him lightly. She wanted to know if he truly knew what humans did.

"Cut the crap, Shepard. I know that this isn't all..." He grinned, so did she.

"I see that you have been studying." She chuckled, and that made him chuckle awkwardly in response.

All of a sudden, without a warning she kissed him, her lips touching his. She stroked his left mandible and touched his fringe. They both closed their eyes.

They touched each other, while playing with their tongue. Garrus didn't really know what to do, so Shepard lead.

It was a really strange feeling for Garrus. He had never encountered anything as spectacular as this in his life, and he _really_ liked it.

All of a sudden, Shepard let him go.

"Wow!" was the only word he could say.

Shepard laughed.

She walked towards the door, and turned around to face him again. She could see that he was frozen. She could see the happiness in his eyes, which made her glad. She gave him a big smirk before leaving the room.

Garrus just stood there, still unable to move. He didn't realize what was going on, or what just happened.

The only thing he could do was smile and grin. He couldn't stop grinning.

This truly was the happiest day of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>More coming soon, and I once again say that I am sorry for the delay. <strong>

**Remember to review. Positive review or negative, it keeps my going.**

**Thanks. :)**


	14. The Stalker and The Comedian

**Sorry for the delayed chapter. But here you are.**

**First Update: 28.7.2011 / 7.28.2011**

* * *

><p>It was another basic day at the Normandy and everyone was doing their jobs. They were getting pretty close to Saren's location and they needed to work fast, so they wouldn't lose the trail.<p>

After all, they had been getting into all kinds of trouble for the past months. There were danger in every corner, and they needed to work together as a team to survive. Sometimes a minor threat that could be taken care of easily, and sometimes bigger threats that needed to be dealt with, with tactics.

But that didn't mean that they could never have free time.

It was pretty silent on the halls on the Normandy, even though there were always people walking by.

Kaidan sighed as he walked through the ship. He was bored and wanted to do something. Maybe land the ship and get into action. It has been a long time since Shepard picked him for a mission.

He noticed that she always picked Garrus and Ashley with her. He was pretty pissed that Garrus had his spot. He should be there into battle with her. Not Garrus. He thought that he hadn't earned that place yet. But he didn't complain though. He knew that it was up to her to choose who would go with her, and he respected that. But somehow, he got that feeling that she was ignoring him, or something.

He shook his head and suddenly got an idea. As he wasn't doing anything, maybe he'd pay Joker a little visit. After all, Joker was the person with the less pauses and free time. He was most of the time alone, and he had a monitor in front of him that shows every decks on the ship. Which means he knows everything what's going on.

Kaidan wanted some informations.

So he took the elevator up one floor and walked up to Joker.

"Hey." Kaidan sat down on the assistant's stool. This all happened so quickly that it made Joker a little dizzy.

"Dude, you scared the heck out of me. You don't want me to lose control of the ship?" He joked. He always joked, and that was one of the reasons why he was called 'Joker'.

"Hey, chill out man. I'm just here to give you some company."

Joker nodded and smiled, but he didn't take his eyes off the glass in front of him which showed the vast space.

They waited for a moment, but Kaidan couldn't handle the awkwardness anymore. It didn't bother Joker however.

"So... what are you doing?" it was a pretty silly question, but he needed to say something to break the awkward silence.

"I'm sweeping the floor." he paused for a second and sighed "What do you think I am doing?" he laughed with himself, which made Kaidan laugh too awkwardly.

"I just wanted to break the silence." he responded, and hoped that they would start a converstation to get past the awkwardness. After all, they practically never spoke to each other.

"I see."

"Yup. So wha-"

"I know why you are here Kaidan." That surprised Kaidan a bit.

"What?"

"You want to know more about what Shepard is doing and all that stuff. And please, don't lie to me by saying that isn't true, because I just simply see it on your face."

Kaidan was a little stunned by the fact that Joker knew exactly what he wanted to know. Joker has an eye of every move on the ship, which means he definitely knows something about what Shepard has been doing lately.

Kaidan has been noticing for the past days, how she looks at Garrus, and especially how he looks at her. And he didn't like it at all.

"Well, erm, I just want to know a little details. You know, about what she has been doing and stuff... uh, like you said."

"And why on earth would I tell you?" he smiled to him and waited for an answer. When he recieved none, he decided to ask again.

"Why should I tell you? Give me one good reason, and I'll consider telling you."

Joker could now see how Kaidan tried to find something to make him talk.

"Well, because I... like you? And you are _the _best pilot I've ever seen or know about. I said _the, _not _one_ of the." He grinned awkwardly. That made Joker laugh a bit.

"Hah! Well, I said one reason and you got it."

"Thank you, Joker. I meant every words I said."

"Well; She's always first to the kitchen to get something to eat in the mornings. She always eats a sandwich for her breakfast. She always eats eggs and bacons with beans for lunch. And now you are probably wondering what she has for dinner? Cooked carrots and pork." Joker smirked to him. "Did that satisfy your desires?" Kaidan was surprised how serious Joker was.

Kaidan felt offended... insulted.

"Are you screwing with me? Come on Joker, you know what I meant!" he asked kind of pissed.

"Relax, relax. Jeez, take it easy Mr. I-want-to-know-everything-about-Shepard-because-I'm-jealous."

"That's not true you..."

"Well, it kind of looks that way. Why would you want to know more about her anyways? It's her life. Now if you want something else, then you should say it know." Kaidan was speechless, and he didn't know how to respond. Was he really jealous? No, impossible. She was his friend, and he wanted to know if she was really safe or something.

"Let me ask you again, Mr. Pilot; Can you please tell me everything about what Shepard has been doing the past days?"

"You really don't know how to quit, do you?"

"But I said you were _the_ best pilot ever. Doesn't that count for something?" he smiled with himself and hoped that it would work.

"Hmm... true. You know what? All right. I will tell you something, but not everything, as I am her friend."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks."

"I have been noticing some strange... connection between Shepard and Garrus.." Kaidan interfered him with a low growl when he heard the name 'Garrus.' But he got really scared too. He didn't want her to be with him, like she was with Nihlus.

"I take it that you don't like Garrus very much..."

"I just don't trust him."

"Uh, all right... me and Garrus have been talking occasionally, but he is a pretty fine fellow."

"That's your opinion then."

"As I was saying. Garrus and Shepard are, well, getting pretty close. Or that's what I see on the monitor."

"How can you tell?" Joker was a little shocked with his answer.

"Are you joking? How they are always near each other, how he always watches her, how she likes having him around..." Kaidan interfered him.

"OK, thank you. You can stop with the details now. I don't want to hear that, just what Shepard has been doing."

"I see that she got a little stalker." He laughed with himself again.

Kaidan was losing his patience. He somehow regretted talking to Joker.

"Thank you Joker. I should be going. See you later."

"No problem. I'm always here, so you are welcome to come by when you want to."

"Not a chance." he wispered to himself. Fortunately Joker didn't hear him.

* * *

><p>Shepard waved her arms like a music director, as she was giving orders to her crew. She was a little stressed out. She hadn't much time left.<p>

All of a sudden Kaidan stormed towards her. It took her off guard.

"Shepard, I need to talk to you."

"Not now, Kaidan. I'm a little busy at the moment."

"I have been noticing your strange behaviour from you the last days." Shepard turned around and stopped waving her arms. She looked at him and waited for him to say something.

"I've noticed that... you are getting pretty close to... you know..." Shepard looked at him with cold eyes. He was always telling her what to do, and how she had to live.

"Kaidan! That's none of your damn business!"

"But, I don't like this guy! I have a feeling that he's going to hurt you, I wouldn't bare that."

"You don't know him Kaidan! He's one of the nicest guy that I have ever met."

"But what about me? Ain't I nice?"

"Kaidan. That's different. We are just friends. You know that I trust you. But I just don't feel the same feeling when I'm with Garrus. No offense, but I just feel safer with him. I like when he hugs me and..." Kaidan snapped.

"I don't need to hear more! I can't believe what you are saying! I would never have expected that _you_ of all people would be fucking a fucking alien!" Shepard was offended. That definitely filled the cup. She has never slept with Garrus, and she didn't plan to... not yet anyways.

"Soldier. You are fired temporary. No words. You'll get off the ship as soon as we land on the Citidel, and you will be taking a break from duty until the hunt for Saren and after dealing with the reaper threat is over."

Kaidan couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Shepard! I didn't mean that! Please, Shepard. I need this. Please don't."

"Already done. You still have time to pack your things. I'm done here."

"Fine! I'll just talk to Capt. Anderson!"

Shepard ignored him and walked away. Kaidan rushed through the ship angrily when he finally saw the Capt.

"Capt. Anderson, you can't let Shepard fire me!"

"Did she fire you? If so, then so be it. I have given her the power to fire workers who aren't doing their jobs, and hire people she thinks are worthy of being part of the crew. I respect her decisions."

"Come on! All right, fine! But she only fired me temporary, so I'll be back..."

"We're almost to the Citidel. Start packing your things."

Kaidan almost cried. He blamed himself for what happened. He walked slowly to his quarters to pack his things.


	15. Not Letting Go

**Sorry for the delay. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**I'll edit and fix any mistakes as soon as I can, but I think it's understandable enough.**

**First update: 7.8.2011 / 8.7.2011**

**Second update: (Minor Update) 6.9.2011 / 9.6.2011**

* * *

><p>They were almost at the Citidel and the crew was working hard to finish their work before reaching their destination.<p>

Kaidan was packing his things desperately when he found a little photo of him and Shepard roaring at the camera, a warcry of some kind. He smiled with himself. He remember that time, when they were best friends and one heck of a squad. When it was only them two... not some damn turians involved.

He stopped smiling when he thought of the word 'Turians'.

He put the picture in the bag, and closed it.

His room was empty, and he wasn't used to see it like that. It made him sigh, and a little angry.

As he was walking out of the room, he could see Shepard walking by. He rushed, so he wouldn't lose her. He needed to talk to her one last time. He wanted to try to persuade her to re-consider things.

"Shepard! Shepard!"

"What do you want Kaidan? I'm a little busy right now."

"Shepard, please. Don't fire me. I started this mission with you, and I want to end it with you. I promise to be good."

"No, Kaidan. All you need is a little brake. I know that you have been visiting Joker to know more things about what I have been doing, and that creeps me out."

"I knew he would tell you!"

"Anything else?" Her face indicated that she was stressed out and extremely determined.

"Yeah. All right. Shepard, you can fire me, but please think about what you are doing. He'll hurt you, I guarentee it, he'll..."

"Stop! You don't know anything, Kaidan! I can look after myself, I'm not a child! It looks like _you_ are the racist one. Stop worrying of me and find yourself a pretty girl while you are on the Citidel."

Kaidan was stunned. He didn't want to believe the fact that she had denied him. He nodded slowly, with teary eyes.

"You know what? I'm looking forward to when you come to me one day and say that I was right. It'll come. I guarantee it."

Shepard didn't answer him, but shook her head slowly. She watched as Kaidan left her, rushing away with his things.

Shepard was glad that this was over with. Kaidan had been such an ass for the past weeks, and she didn't stand it anymore. Maybe that's what he needs.

She was confident that he would feel better after his break from duty.

* * *

><p>They finally arrived to the Citidel and the crew got 24 hours to do whatever they wished to do. They would take off again tomorrow evening.<p>

Everyone stormed out of the Normandy, except Shepard. She watched as the Normandy emptied.

She didn't have a home, so she would have to be one of the few to sleep on-board.

She sighed and stared outside, in front of the door. All of a sudden Garrus appeared by her side, and watched out as well. They were both silent for a moment.

"Aren't you going home?" Garrus asked her without looking at her.

"I'm standing in it." Garrus turned around when she said that.

"You don't have a house or an apartment?" Shepard smirked and looked at him.

"Nope. This is my only home. It's better than nothing. Or dare I say, better than my old house on Earth. That place was a shithole." she chuckled a bit. Garrus smirked.

"Well... you can come with me." Garrus didn't really realize what he said, but suddenly hyped up when he did.

"That's all right Garrus. That won't be necessary."

"No seriously. You should come with me. I know everything about the Citidel. I could take you on a tour." Shepard didn't feel comfortable with saying just 'yes' or 'OK', so she just assumed she said yes with a smile and a nod.

That really gladdened Garrus.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Shepard smiled, as did he.

"Thank you, Garrus."

"You don't have to thank me. I should be thanking you. You just saved the day from boredomness."

Shepard continued smiling and touched his forehead with hers while holding hands, which led to a small purr from him.

* * *

><p>They chatted all the way to his place. Garrus showed her a few things on the way as well.<p>

"So, here it is. My old house from the times when I was a C-Sec investigator."

"Wow! It's huge! How could you afford it?"

"Well, it was a good paying job." he said with pride.

"Do you miss your old job?"

"Miss it? Nope."

"Why not?"

"Even though it's a well paying job, doesn't mean that it's enjoyable. And besides, I like working with you. You know, killing bad guys and chasing Saren around." Shepard smirked.

"Well, the wage isn't as good as..."

"Do you really think I care about the creds?" he asked her, smirking.

"I... guess not." she laughed awkwardly.

"Well, should we take a look inside?" he said with his eyes half open.

"After you."

"And before we enter, I just want to say that this isn't as fancy as you think it is. It may be big, but don't expect anything spectacular in there."

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

"All right. I'm going to open the door now... right?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, that'll be the start." she said chuckling a bit. Garrus didn't answer. It was like he was disconnected from this world for a second, when he finally shook his head and unlocked the door.

He walked in, and was relieved that he had cleaned the apartment before leaving with Shepard on to the Normandy. He turned on the lights and sighed.

"So, what do you think?"

"Hey, you said it wouldn't be fancy!" she said and punched him hard in the left shoulder.

Garrus wasn't ready for it, and without thinking, he took her down on the floor.

"Oh, god! I'm sorry Shepard! Are you all right?" Shepard couldn't stop laughing. It was relieving for him to know that she was all right, but he was kind of surprised. He had never seen her laugh like that before, and that made him laugh with her.

So they both lay down on the floor, laughing for no reason.

"Your face was pricele-" she couldn't complete her sentence due to all the laughter.

"Hey, I wasn't ready for that!" he said and laughed with her. She rolled on the floor and sat on his chest, holding his hands to the floor.

"Oh, Garrus. What would I be doing if you weren't here?"

"You probably wouldn't be laughing?" he asked and approached her.

As he went closer to kiss her, she slapped him, and laughed.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked in a good mood.

"I don't know. I just felt like slapping someone at that moment so I went for it. Is that a problem?" She said with little seriousness, but mostly joking.

"Well, it depends..."

"Do I need to remind you on who is the Commander?"

"Well, we aren't working at the moment, so..."

"What? I didn't catch that. What did you say?"

"I said that you were beautiful." he said and kissed her, his way.

"Well, I think that's close enough." She stroked his right mandible, still holding his right hand down on the floor with her left hand.

He felt like he needed to return the 'favor', so he used his left hand to stroke her hair with his talons.

They stared at each other for minutes, with a smirk on their faces, before making out. She could feel how much he wanted this, so she decided to tease him a bit. She stopped, broke the kiss and smirked. She could see on his face how disappointed he was, and that made her feel bad a little.

"Why did you stop?" he asked with no sadness or seriousness in his voice at all. She didn't answer him. They didn't say anything for a moment, when he suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, Shepard. I have been wondering... Shepard isn't your only name, is it?" Shepard didn't expect this question.

"Oh, well... uh, no. It's my surname."

"I'm a little curious. Can you tell me your first name? I don't know, I think it's a little weird that I don't know your full name by now."

"True. Well, all right. I will tell you. My name is... Sarah Shepard."

"That's a beautiful name. Seriously, it's nice." She smirked, and kissed him again once, which led to excitement from Garrus. She knew he wanted more, but she didn't think that it was the right time.

"You know what? We are still on the hallway. Aren't you going to show me your apartment?"

"Yeah, I guess so." he didn't want to end that moment, but Shepard stood up and waited for him to do the same. He sighed and stood up.

"Well, let's look around. Then, if you want to, we can go out and do something?"

"Sure, I'm game."

* * *

><p>It was getting late and they were both feeling tired. They didn't really do anything specific, but they walked around the Citidel and talked most of the time. They went to parks and looked at markets, and much more. This day was literally one of her most fun days ever, since she didn't have any fun when she was a kid. Life was tough back then.<p>

"Well, thanks for showing me around Garrus. But should we return to your apartment? I'm getting a little tired."

"Yeah, let's do that."

As they were walking on their way home, she got a weird feeling like someone was watching her. She found it kind of disturbing. But somehow she didn't expect anyone to be there.

"Uh, Garrus? I have this weird feeling like someone is watching, or following us. I don't know why."

"Why?"

"I don't really know, it's just that I have this distrubing feeling like someone is following us, and it's kind of creepy." Garrus laughed.

"Relax Shep, I'll protect you." A part of him wanted someone to follow them so he could beat the hell out of him. He wanted to show her how mighty turians can get, and also how good he was in combat. After all, he was the top ranked soldier in the army. Even though she had seen him firing a gun, she had never seen him in combat with no weapons.

"Hey, I can take care of myself, thank you." she gave him an evil stare.

"Just let me know if you change your mind." he blinked at her.

"That won't be necessary." she said without looking at him.

"Oh yeah?" he approached her slowly.

"Garrus, we are in the middle of nowhere. Can't this wait for a bit?"

"You know I hate waiting." he said with a joke in his voice.

"Should we go then, we-"

Suddenly they both heared a noice, coming from somewhere. It sounded like anger, like something evil.

Shepard automatically hugged him, indicating that he should save her from that thing or person that made that noice. Garrus couldn't do anything but grin.

"Change of heart?"

"Shut up..."

"It's all right, Shepard. I'm here."

"I said that I don't need your help!" she said sharply.

"All right, all right." All of a sudden they heard another noise.

"It's coming from that way." she pointed on a rock.

"Do you think there is someone behind the rock?"

They could hear a small 'shit' whispered.

"Hah! Busted." Shepard walked towards the rock, and as she was approaching, Kaidan jumped from his hiding spot.

"Kaidan! What the hell are you doing here?" she asked kind of shocked. She got chills, thinking of the fact that he had been following them.

"I was on my way home. When I saw you guys, I just, I don't know. Kind of paniced."

"Why did you panic?" Shepard noticed on how he tried to find up something to say.

"Kaidan!"

"All right, fine! I was following you, OK?"

"No that's not OK! Why did you follow us?" Shepard recieved no answer.

"Damnit Kaidan! Why did you follow us?"

"Because I don't trust this guy!" Garrus felt kind of embarrassed, but also mad.

"He's going to kill you! I'm sure of it!"

"Do we have a problem?" Garrus suddenly intervened, growling a bit. As Garrus was bigger than Kaidan, Kaidan needed to look up to see his terrifying face, and Garrus had to look down upon him.

"I'm not going to let you kill her, you monster!" he used his biotics to take Garrus down suddenly, without a warning.

Garrus wasn't ready for that, so he took a bad hit. But Garrus didn't go down that easily.

He stood back up and charged at him. He took him down with great power. The sound of the tackle was sick.

Everybody knows not to fuck with a turian, as they are the toughest and strongest race in existence. But Kaidan didn't care. He needed to see him go down, but he failed. He was half expecting him to win anyways, but he needed to do something.

It didn't take much to knock Kaidan out. One powerful punch from Garrus, and Kaidan was knocked unconscious.

"Wow.. I expected him to last longer." Garrus said, still kind of mad.

"Garrus! You knocked him down unconscious!"

"He deserved it. And besides, he attacked me first. I had to defend myself."

"All right, but we can't just leave him like that." Garrus groaned. He took a bad hit from Kaidan's biotics. Kaidan didn't look like much, but he sure was powerful.

"Even though that boy is fragile, his biotics are powerful indeed."

"Yup, he was my partner in the army. We were said to be indestructible as a team."

"I can see why." he groaned again, and stretched his injured limbs.

"Are you all right, Garrus?" she asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I got everything I need just here." they both smiled. She wrapped her right arm around his waist to support him.

"I'm looking forward to the good part." he added.

"Good part?"

"Yeah, when everyone can see the mark on his face." he grinned with the tought of Kaidan being all swollen up.

"What should we do with him?" she asked. A part of her was kind of glad that Garrus knocked him out, but she was also kind of sad to see her friend be knocked out of this world like that.

"Let's just call the police. They can take him home."

"Are you sure you are all right? We should go to the hospital."

"No, I'm fine really. And besides, turians don't exactly like going to hospitals."

"Well, neither does everyone else." she laughed a bit.

"You know what I mean. It's just wrong for turians to go to the hospital with minor injuries, it's just insulting."

"All right, tough guy. Let's go." He didn't answer her, but smirked as a response.

She used her omni-tool to send the police a message, to tell them about Kaidan's location, after that they headed straight to his apartment.

* * *

><p>Shepard and Garrus had been walking for maybe one quarter when they finally arrived to his apartment.<p>

His apartment was clean and dark. It was fancy and probably good to live in. It was comfortable and cozy. The temperature was perfectly balanced.

"Here we are. Do you need anything, maybe painkillers or something?"

"Please, Shepard. I'm fine. Really, I'm much better. I feel great."

"All right. But you can at least sit down."

"Only if you sit down next to me." Shepard didn't answer him, but looked at him like she was questioning him.

"Come on, Shep. Sit down. Let's talk." Shepard sighed.

"All right Mr. Tough guy. Let's talk." Shepard sat down next to him, and waited for him to start a conversation.

"Are you alright after the incident with Kaidan earlier?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm kind of glad that you hit him, but I'm also a little sad. I feel guilty."

"Why?"

"Well because I have been his friend since my first day at the military. He was always there for me, and we protected each other. I just-, I don't know.

"So you and Kaidan...?"

"No. We have never been anything more than a friend if that's what you are asking." She could see on his face, how relieved he was. It made her smirk

"Shepard. I need to say this but, I think you are the most beautiful living being in the galaxy. Seriously. I have seen many people, and many humans, but no one is as..." He tried to say the right word, but couldn't find it. "You know what I mean. There is no one like you. You are special in a good way. _Very_ good way." he purred the last words out.

Shepard was touched. That's why she liked, and had feelings for him. He was so gentle and romantic. He could be a killing machine, and he could be the nicest guy in the galaxy.

Shepard didn't answer him, but she couldn't keep her smile back.

He said what needed to be said, so he changed the subject.

"Oh, damn languages. I wish we could all speak the same language, instead of having a translation device installed to our omni-tool."

"I agree. I'd like to be able to speak your language."

"Oh? You have no idea on how much I want to speak _your_ language. It's been my dream since... I don't know, since I was a kid." Shepard was puzzled. She wasn't sure if he was telling the truth, or if he was just trying to impress her.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Like you know, I've always wanted to study your race. I mean, your species has multiple languages, many skin tones, mancy races, and much more. Humanity has so many variables, and that's so interesting because there is no other race like you. Except the Asari, they are kind of similar, but only physically."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"And your language is so beautiful. I wish I could speak it." Shepard smiled, and a little proud.

"Beautiful? Have you heard it before?"

"Yeah, when I was a kid."

"Oh yeah, of course. Your friend's mother?" Garrus nodded.

"But, there are negatives in humans too, you know." Shepard pointed out.

"Negatives?"

"Humanity is weak, greedy and can't accept each other. Our bodies are soft, and fragile. Well, at least in comparison to your body."

"Soft body isn't a minus. Really, there is nothing wrong with that."

"We can't take as many hits as the turians, or the krogan for example."

"But there are much more things that you can do instead that we can't."

"Such as?"

"Humanity is known to be courageous. You never back down and always stand for your people. That's what I've heard anyways. And not from humans, by the way."

"Parts of it are true, but there are many people who would coward and take care of themselves instead of helping others." Garrus didn't answer her but nodded thoughtful.

"But enough of that. I wanted to say that I like the turian body structure. It's so... predatory."

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

"And you are all so scary and tall."

"I'm scary?"

"No, no. That's not what I meant. What I mean is that your body structure is making you so powerful and fearful. Nobody wants to mess with you guys."

"Heh, I know that it would be a bad idea. You saw what happened to Kaidan back there." he regretted it immediatly. He forgot for a minute that she was his friend. He expected a cold answer.

But somehow he recieved none. She agreed with him, and just smiled. He didn't understand.

"True. I hope he learns a valuable lesson."

"Huh?" he was puzzled and a little shocked. But he was relieved and glad in the same time.

"And the turians were the first species to gain my respect. I like your culture, and how discipline you are, and how you think of others in the first place. That's magnificent."

Garrus smiled and tried to sit on the edge of the stool, so he would be as close to her as possible. Shepard noticed that, and she did the same.

All of a sudden, she reached over to her omni-tool, and turned her translation off. He didn't understand.

"What are you doing?" he asked, but Shepard didn't response. She couldn't understand him. She couldn't analyze the words. But it was beautiful. Definitely one of the most beautiful language in existence in her opinion.

"Shepard, why did you do that?" she just stared at him, and had that 'this is beautiful' look on her face. It made Garrus grin.

He decided to turn his device off. It had been ages since he heard English. She didn't notice that he had turned off his device -installed in the omni-tool- as well.

"Your language is beautiful." Now _he_ didn't understand a thing, but he reacted just like Shepard did. Opened his eyes widely, and stared at her.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, but soon noticed that he had turned his device off as well. She smiled and laughed softly.

Even her laugh had changed. It was much prettier like this, like it's suppose to be.

He looked at her and stroke her hair with his talons on the right hand.

"I love you, Sarah." Shepard didn't react, as she didn't understand a thing.

Garrus slowly approached her, and touched her forehead with his. They rested like that, for a minute.

She stood up, and sat on his lap. She wrapped her feet around his waist, and her hands around his neck. She could feel his purr, and his talons scratching her back. It made her smirk, and she couldn't wipe it off. Not that she wanted to anyways.

Shepard slowly moved her lips to his cheeks, and kissed him. She then kissed his forehead, and neck.

He hugged her, while she was doing this. He tried to get as close to her as possible. He wanted her near, and she was never close to him enough.

Love was in the air, and they could both feel it. They both respected each other more than anyone else in the galaxy, and they knew that they could always count on each other.

But the problem was, that they lived a dangerous lives and they could easily be killed one day. But that was something they were trying to fix. Trying to be unstoppable together so they would never lose each other.

Garrus was going to switch his translation device back on, when Shepard stopped him, and shook her head slowly. She didn't want him to turn it back on just yet. She needed to hear his voice like it sounded like, even though she didn't understand a thing.

He was glad that she agreed with him. She clearly hated that thing as well.

After cuddling and hugging, and light kissing, they decided to take it even further.

She kissed him without a warning, and he kissed back.

They made out while hugging each other and it was the greatest feeling in the world.

Being with her made him extremely happy, and satisfied. He loved that being, even though she wasn't turian. He didn't care of the criticism in the future, or Kaidan. He knew that she would always be at his side.

"Shepa-" he knew that it would be of no use, so he stopped right there.

"Keep speaking." she tried to signal him with her hands that he shouldn't stop talking. She wanted to hear his voice like it was suppose to be. And she had no doubt that he wanted the same.

"All right, Shepard. I understand." His voice was both more scary, and more epic like that. Even though she didn't hear any words, she could still sense what he was talking about.

He pointed his finger at her, which meant that she must do the same.

"All right, soldier."

The continued making out while hugging, when they both stood up and headed for the bedroom.

She pushed him, making him fall on the bed. She crawled up to him, and sat on his thighs. It made him purr even more. He sat up, and they made out, and hugged each other once more. They were both getting exciting.

"I love you, Garrus." he didn't understand a thing, but somehow sensed it. But, the only word he could analyze was 'Garrus'. He understood that it was his name, for it was very similar. It was weird for him.

They were getting even more exciting, and Shepard decided to take her upper clothing off.

Shepard thought to herself that this was it. She was going to have sex with him, and nothing would stop them. Not unless Saren would knock on the front door, which wasn't very likely.

Garrus nipped on her shoulder, making Shepard moan. He liked the sound of that. He wanted to do anything in his power to make his partner feel more comfortable then himself. He was a turian, and it was their ways. Especially the males. They always wanted to make sure that their partners would feel more comfortable than themselves. Others always came in the first place among them, and that fascinated Shepard.

Garrus ripped his upper clothes off as well, and was more excited than ever. He hadn't felt this feeling before. This wasn't his first time of course, but he didn't really enjoy it when he did it the first time.

Now he is doing this with the person he loves, and have always loved since first sight, and the feeling was indescribable.

They both moaned, and tried to get as close each other as possible.

She pushed his nape so she could kiss him better. Or she felt like she kissed him better that way anyways. He did the same, but more gently. They both had their eyes shut, and enjoyed every little feelings.

Soon they both were getting even more excited, so they both took off their pants and underwear.

They were both completely naked, but they didn't stop making out. They were both too busy to examine each other. They were completely out of this world.

But they stopped after couple of minutes and decided to do this, but he wanted to check her body out first, and she wanted to do the same to him.

He stared at each of her body parts, and admired. He liked how smooth her breasts was and how squishy her ass was. But that wasn't the most important thing. He just wasn't used to that.

All the turian women had rough skin, like the males and plated chests. But Shepard was opposite.

She was squishy, soft, smooth and had a warm body. He definitely loved it.

It had been a long time since mating with Nihlus, so she didn't remember everything. She started by stroking his thick neck, going all the way down to his genitals.

Now she remembered, that turians had basically the same genitals as the humans, but different colour and slightly bigger.

They made out again for a little while before starting.

They both panted and moaned. They were both as exciting as they could be, and they needed to be closer to each other.

He warned her before entering. He was going to go in smoothly. He didn't want to hurt her.

He did just that and she moaned again, louder. They made out again, while he was thrusting smoothly. So far this was literally the best sex ever in both of their lives.

They definitely loved each other, which enhanced the feelings even more. They both loved each other much more than before, and they didn't want to let go of each other.

They were both reaching their climax, and he decided to go a little faster, as he was sure that it would please her even more, which it did.

Shepard began to scratch his back with her nails, and he liked it. It was a sign of him doing the right thing. He was proud of himself for doing this better than he had expected.

He thrusted into her faster and faster as they were almost reaching their climax, but he did it smoothly so it wouldn't hurt her, of course.

But he pulled out just before reaching his climax, because she could get sick, due to cross-species intercourse. She wasn't turian, he wasn't human and they didn't even have the same DNA.

They both panted, and moaned.

"I love you..." She somehow understood what he said. They cuddled in the bed, and she kissed his neck.

"I love you too, Garrus." his mandibles fluttered, he wrapped his arms around her, and nuzzled her cheeks. He also did that turian smirk.

But it didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

This was something they both needed, and it strengthened their relationship.

It was official. She was officially in love with Garrus Vakarian.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, sorry for the delay. As you can see, it is a pretty long chapter. My longest one yet, I think.<strong>

**But I want to apologize for any mistakes, and I'll try to fix them as soon as I can.**


	16. Clearly Not Letting Go

**Sorry for the delay.**

**I will edit and update the chapter very soon.**

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on an unknown planet, somewhere in the galaxy...<em>

He wasn't fully aware of what was going on, as he was still half unconscious. He could sense what was happening around him, and the only feeling he could feel was a massive headache, and tubes injecting something into his body. He couldn't move or talk, nor open his eyes, but he could still hear noises, and the sound of machines. He soon realized that it was Geth. He could hear the bizarre sound they were making, communicating with each other on a language no one could understand. Are the Geth experimenting on him? Was he dead or was he still alive? He didn't know where he was, but he was most likely located in a dark, wet cave. He couldn't think straight, and he lost the small consciousness he had, again.

* * *

><p>Garrus woke up before Shepard, on this beautiful day. He noticed that Shepard was completely out of this world. She slept, and slept. He tried to wake her up, but realized that it would be a bad idea. He smiled and got off the bed gently, so he wouldn't wake her up.<p>

He wanted to make her a breakfast, but he didn't have any food at all in his apartment. After all, he had been out for months. He sighed, as he didn't really feel like going to stores. But he had to, and he wanted to, just for her. He would probably be back before she'd wake up. So he went off.

But he was wrong.

As soon as he closed the door, she woke up. Kind of disappointed to be left alone in the bed. She called for his name, but there was only dead silence. She thought to herself that he would return anytime soon.

She stood up and searched the room for her clothes.

The room was a mess after yesterday evening, and she could only smile to the thought of that.

After she found her clothes and dressed up, she noticed on her omni-tool that she still had her translation device deactivated. That triggered some memory flash from last night. She smirked and sighed.

She didn't really know what to do, so she decided to peek around.

She could see pictures. Pictures of him with someone she didn't know, and another picture of him with another turian. Possibly a female because this one was different from Garrus and Nihlus. Maybe it was his sister, but she didn't really care who it was.

She couldn't breathe for a second when she saw the next picture. It was a picture of Garrus and Nihlus together. They were both happy and laughing in the picture.

She had never really gotten over Nihlus, and she didn't want to. She wanted him to be a part of her life, and she didn't want to erase him of her memory.

She would do anything to see him alive once more.

The anger took hold of her, and she almost lost control, which wouldn't be good, as her biotics would destroy everything in the apartment.

The hate in her heart for Saren was keeping her still alive, but not only did hate keep her going, but also passion, and love. She didn't love Nihlus anymore, but she still cared extremely much for him, and she wanted vengeance.

The one she loved now was Garrus Vakarian, and he's fighting by her side, and they're watching each others back. Making everything much easier.

She couldn't look at the picture anymore. Her eyes were wet and teary. She shook her head, and tried to calm herself down.

When the anger faded away, she continued exploring his apartment.

She noticed a book in the shelve. The book was called 'Living Moments'.

She picked it up, and read the description. It was about a couple from a different race in a romantic relationship, who had to save the universe from devastating attack from an unknown species.

She grinned. It reminded her of herself and Garrus and the rest of the crew. She carefully placed the book in the shelve and sighed again.

After a while Garrus finally came home. He had a small bag with him, and some other stuff. She could see that he was tired.

"Hey, good morning. I wanted to make you a breakfast before you'd wake up."

"Thanks." she smirked weakly, and helped him organizing the stuff he had bought. Putting everything in order.

"So... How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, but how are you?"

"Never been better." He looked at her and smiled. She smiled as well.

"And by the way, I notice a book in your shelve..."

"Yeah, Living Moments? It was my favourite book as a teenager. Probably the only book I read.

My dad didn't really like it though... But what of it?"

"Well, it's just funny to see that the book's plot is almost exactly like what we are doing, on the Normandy. You, me, and the rest of the crew. Don't you think?" He thought about it for a minute, and when he realized that she was correct, he couldn't do anything else but grin, and laugh softly.

"Hey, you're right! I didn't really notice that. But how could I? I haven't practically been home since joining you in taking down Saren."

"That reminds me of something else. See that photo over there?" She went off and returned with the photo to show him. "When was it taken?" Garrus didn't say anything for a minute, and his mood suddenly changed from a good mood, to being a little depressed.

"Remember when we first met, and you asked me how I knew you, and I answered that question?" she nodded. "Well, I didn't tell all the truth to be honest."

"What do you mean?" She asked, not shocked, but interested.

"After one of your missions you all were given permission to go take care of personal matters, just like now, before leaving off again, right? I don't know where you went, but Nihlus didn't have a home, so I invited him to stay at my place."

"Go on."

"All night he told me of you, and how perfect you were. He told me that he was in love with you, and that he wasn't sure on if you felt the same. So he requested that I would tell him everything I knew about your species. He knew that I learned from his uncle. He even offered my credits. But I didn't accept that. I wanted to do it for free. I still remember his facial expression when I told him that I would do it for free."

He could see on her face, how shocked she was, and how depressed she looked like. He wasn't jealous at all.

He understood that Nihlus were pretty close to Shepard, and it would be weird if she wouldn't react to this news. And besides, Nihlus was one of his few friends he had.

She nodded many times quickly, like she was stressed out or something.

"That still doesn't explain the picture. Who took it?"

"It was my sister, Solana. She was staying for a few days."

"You guys seem happy on this photo."

"We were."

"Why? Why were you so happy?"

"He was happy to be alive and working with you, and I was happy for him."

Shepard nearly broke down. She felt tired all of a sudden, and she walked over to Garrus. She hugged him, and weeped a little. Garrus tried to comfort her.

"This isn't right! He had so much to live for! Why did Saren do this? Why?"

"I don't know, but he was a good man that didn't deserve his fate."

"We have to kill Saren. Promise me that."

"I promise, that he will be avenged." She didn't answer him, but she appreciated his answer, and she appreciated on how well he took this. She thought that he would be angry, or jealous or something. She squeezed him slightly, and covered her face on his shoulder.

"Hey, hey. It's all right. Is there anything I can do?"

"Just be here with me for a while. I don't want to be alone."

"All right, I can do that."

"Thank you." He nodded. They stayed like that for a while.

"I just want to say, Garrus. That I love you, and I'm glad to have you with me. I couldn't bare to lose you. It would kill me to lose you both."

He didn't respond, but he purred a little, and scratched her back lightly with his talons. He knew she liked that.

They rested like that for a couple of minutes. It was the perfect moment, and it didn't have to go any further to enhance that. Sometimes, a moment like that was the most effecting one.

They slowly let go of each other. He nodded to her slowly. She shook her head and smirked weakly.

"Can I use your shower?"

"Sure, go ahead. Should I make you something? To eat I mean?"

"If you mind, I'd like to do that myself. Is that OK?"

"All right. I'd probably just ruin the food anyway."

"It's all right. Just make something for yourself, and I'll take care of myself, but thank you for thinking of me."

"No problem. I'll just make something for myself then, like you said."

"Do that. I'll be back in no time."

Garrus nodded quickly and waited till she left the room.

When she was gone, he sat down on his sofa. He thought to himself on how all this happened, and asked himself some questions like: Why did she like him? Why did he like her? And so on.

He completely lost track of time, and what seemed like two minutes for Garrus was actually twenty minutes. He stared at the ceiling, and was completely out of this world.

Shepard came out of the bathroom, all freshed up. Garrus didn't seem to notice her though.

"Hey." he suddenly shook his head quickly and 'woke up.'

"Are you allright?" she asked, more joking than serious.

"Yeah, it's just that I have been wondering one thing."

"Yes?"

"Can you be honest with me?" he asked her serious, and she noticed that. So she dropped all the 'joking around' mood for now.

"Sure, of course."

"Alright then. I was just wondering, that if Nihlus would come back to life... would you take him back?"

She didn't expect that question, and that stunned her a bit. She tried to answer it, but her voice failed her.

"I see." he said, sad and disappointed, but not angry. He stood up and he walked a few steps from her.

"No, of course not. I love you, and no one else. Even though I had my times with him, I have to let him go. I won't even see him again. I love _you_, I would never break you like that, and you know that."

He stopped, sighed and turned around with a small smirk on his face. He approached her slowly, and she did the same.

"I just had to know. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You have my heart." she punched him lightly on the left shoulder.

"Do I have your heart? I've never heard anyone say anything like that before, but I can imagine what it means, and if that means what I think it does, then I like it." She stroked his fingers.

"It means that you are the one in my life. That I'm only interested in you, and no one else."

"Huh? I was pretty close. I thought it meant that we are responsible for each other."

"Yeah, that works too." he didn't answer her, but she could see how confident, and determined he was. Shepard was going to say something, when she suddenly remembered one thing.

"Hey, we have to pack our thing. We are going to the Normandy this evening."

"You're right, but it's this evening, and we only just woke up. We have enough time."

"It's better to be prepared now then later. Come on, let's make everything ready."

She left the living room and into his room. He practically had everything ready, so he just chilled on the sofa and waited for her.

He couldn't wait to get back in action, and hunt Saren down with Shepard by his side.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on the Normandy...<em>

There weren't many people on the hallways, and somehow it felt alot darker and cooler now that almost everybody was gone out of the ship. Only a few were given the responsability to look after the ship, even the Captain was still onboard, but he was mostly in his fancy, big-sized cabin.

Joker was chosen and a few others as well, but they were all on the other decks, leaving Joker all alone in the CIC.

He didn't have a place to go on the Citidel, and he had a syndrome that slowed him down. Making him the best choice to be left behind. But in return he got more paid, which was fine with Joker.

He sighed as he sat in the pilot's chair. He liked that chair more than anything else, and he seldomly parted with it, or in fact he never did. Except when he went to bed, or get some dinner, go to the bathroom, and etc.

There was dead silence on the ship, and it disturbed Joker a bit. He was used to noices and machine sounds and people talking who never shut up. He was also used seeing people on the monitor and spying on them. That was his entertainment during duty.

But now he sat there almost all alone and time became his worst enemy.

All of a sudden he heard a weak noise.

He turned around to see if something was behind him, or if someone was there in the dark, but he didn't notice anyone, so he turned around once more to face the monitor. He saw that the guards were still there, so everything ought to be all right.

Without expectations, a knife was held at his throat from behind. There was someone there behind him, and he didn't know who. But how did he get past the security systems? He panicked and started blabbering and speaking tongues.

"You know what this is?" was whispered in his ears. Joker recognised that voice.

"This is an old pocket knife from Earth. Just as effective as the laser blades or whatever it is. I don't like those. I like the old fashion blades made in the old times back on Earth. When we were a species without the aliens. When humanity was isolated from the other species. I want those times back, but unfortunately we can't always get what we want. Do we?"

"Kaidan.. What the hell are you doing? You know that Shepard will fire you permanently if she hears about this."

"Then we make sure that she won't hear about this."

"What do you want Kaidan?"

"What do I want? Oh nothing much. I just want Shepard to return to her old self and I want my old life back, when Shepard was with _me_."

"Oh, look man. It's not cool to be jealous and threaten a life because of it. I mean, think of it this way: She doesn't want you. She has a guy now that she likes and you won't change that."

"Won't I change that?" Joker didn't answer, but was getting all sweaty and he had difficulties with breathing.

"Won't I?" He yelled loudly. Yet again did Joker not answer him, but he remained calm.

"Just you watch."

"What are you doing here?"

"I want you to keep your mouth shut and hide me somewhere in here. And if you tell her or anyone else about it, then you are a dead man."

"I'll do what you ask. Just don't hurt any of the crew and we'll be fine."

"Let's just hope it won't come to that."

"But may I ask you one thing? Who beat you up like that? You are all swollen up on your face. Seriously, you should see a doctor. This is pretty sick."

"It doesn't matter, and don't you worry about it!" he hissed.

"Ahh!" Joker laughed like a madman.

"I see what is going on here. You want revenge because Garrus beat you up in front of Shepard. Is that it?"

"Shut the _fuck_ up, or I'll cut your throat!"

"You won't, man. If you do, then you're screwed. You need me alive, which means I can say whatever I feel like." Kaidan thought about it for a second, and he didn't want to admit it, but he was right. He needed Joker alive.

"All right! Except the part that you hid me... right!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"Remember. One word, and someone dies."

"I think you are stupid."

"Excuse me?" he asked pissed and angry, full of hate. He pushed the blade harder against the skin.

"I'm just saying that you should've sneak past everyone and hide yourself without anyone noticing."

"No. You know every area of the ship. You know what places are best to hide in, that's why I turned to you for assistance."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, you don't."

"Fine, I'll hide you. I know where you can stay, come on. Follow me."

* * *

><p>It was getting darker, and everyone were making their ways to the Normandy, one by one. The first two to arrive were Shepard and Garrus. Shepard had to arrive earlier than the others, and Garrus came with her, because he didn't want to be alone for the next one hour doing nothing.<p>

But he liked the Normandy. It had this special smell, and that air from the ventilators that reminded him of battles and war, and the ship he used to serve on before the Normandy.

Joker greeted them personally as he was standing by the entrance.

"Commander."

"Hey Joker, do you have a report while we were gone?"

"Yeah, Kaidan came here and he threatened me with a knife. He threatened to kill someone if I didn't hide him. He's in engineering."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Hell yeah."

"Where did you say he was again?"

"Engineering. You'll notice him. I put him in a kind of obvious place. But by the way, have you seen his face recently? His face is like a plum!" Joker could see that Garrus was entertained and that he was giggling with himself.

"I guess that you had something to do with it, Garrus?" he didn't answer Joker, but giggled even more.

"I have to see him! Come on Joker, take us to him. I want to see how much I hurt him."

"You said that he threatened you with a knife. That's pretty extreme. I should probably fire him. Joker, can you take me to him?" she requested without being angry or showing any kind of surprise-ness

"Yeah, sure. Follow me."

Joker led them towards the elevator and they went down to the engineering. Shepard and Garrus tried to walk in the same speed as Joker was on. They didn't want to abandon him, and they respected both him, and the fact that he had a syndrome that slowed him down.

He was one of the few they actually respected. He was a very good pilot and a very good team mate, who sure knew how to entertain people. All that and he had a syndrome that was slowing him down.

They followed him till he stopped suddenly in front of a hatch.

"Here we are."

Joker opened the hatch, and there he was.

Kaidan charged at Joker when he saw him with Shepard, but fortunately Shepard and Garrus took him down before he could do anything.

"What the _fuck_ Kaidan!"

"Shut up! I deserve to be here, I deserve it. Please Shepard. Give me another chance!" Garrus started to giggle again when he noticed how purple and swollen his face was. Kaidan noticed that and growled silently.

"You went too far! You threaten my crew member, and you don't follow orders. I have no choice but to fire you."

"No! You can't do that to me. This is my only home. I don't have anything else. Please don't do this. I swear to be good." Garrus was still giggling, and it pissed Kaidan off.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he hissed at him, angry and pissed.

"Oh nothing, Just how your face is all messed up." Kaidan growled again, but now a little louder. He wanted to attack Garrus, but it would only decrease the chance of getting his job back.

"Kaidan!" Shepard almost yelled.

"Shepard, please. Just put me in the isolation chamber! I promise to be good!"

"I'll think about it with conditions. You stop being jealous, you stop worrying about me, and you apologize to both Joker and Garrus. Is that clear?"

"Fine, I'll do everything you say, just don't throw me out."

Shepard ignored him and turned away to the elevators. Joker and Garrus followed her, leaving Kaidan all alone.

"Stay here Kaidan. I'll be back."

Shepard sighed as she was on the elevator. She had to speak to Capt. Anderson, as she was certain that he had tracked Saren's location.

She indicated Joker and Garrus that they should leave her alone for a bit. They both nodded , followed their orders and returned to their places.

After that, she knocked on the Captains cabin.

"Yeah, who is it?"

"This is Commander Shepard. Can I have a word with you, Captain?"

"Sure, just let me open the door for you."

Shepard could hear footsteps come towards her faster and faster until they suddenly stopped and the door were open.

"Come on in Shepard."

"Thanks, but I just need to know the details for our next mission. Have you tracked Saren down yet?"

"Yes, he's on a planet called, Virmire..."

* * *

><p><strong>I'll edit and update my chapter soon.<strong>

**Sorry for the delay.**


	17. Cool Destiny

**Like I said before, I'm changing the story just a bit. So don't expect everything to be exactly according to the games.**

**First Update: 31.8.2011 / 8.31.2011**

* * *

><p>It would take the Normandy one day to reach it's next location, Virmire.<p>

It was nighttime and as usual, the hallways were emptied and silent. Everybody was asleep except Joker, who always stayed late for security. He didn't get much sleep as he always had to stay late in the night and wake up before everyone else. But he was kind of used to it.

Shepard was still roaming around though, as she was also one of the few to stay late at night. She usually just went to Joker. A good way for killing time, as he was a good friend.

But this night, she decided to do something else. Maybe check on the other folks, or make sure everything is fine. The weapons, armors, and the vehicles. Or maybe... yes. She had made her mind.

She decided to go to engineering, and check on the man in the isolation chamber. Make sure he's alright.

She went down with the slow elevator.

How sick and tired she was of this elevator. It hasn't been upgraded yet, but she planned to, and it was very high on the 'list to do'. It irritated her on how slow it was.

In the Alliance military, the people who were injected with eezo were categorized to classes, as 'Adepts,'Vanguard' and so on. Each of the classes had their own unique powers and abilities. Shepard was chosen to be a 'Vanguard'.

They gave her a special program to follow to master the abilities, which would make her unstoppable. And so it did.

Being a Vanguard means that she likes speed and getting to places first before anyone else. In combat, her strategy is to getting as close to her enemies as she could. Vanguards could use, for example, a charge attack to charge at enemies and smash them against the wall. It's one of their top powers, as it was very quick, and it raised their shields a bit. She had to train even harder if she wanted to upgrade her charge power and improve it's abilities. It would improve it's damage and strengthen her shields with each hit at enemies.

It was the biotics that caused the desire for speed, and she just couldn't control it. Not that she wanted to anyways.

She sighed with joy when the elevator finally stopped on the engineering floor. It took awhile, but there she was.

She walked out of it quickly and walked through couple of rooms before entering another room where the isolation chamber was located.

The chamber was a rounded-like and people could walk around it. It was made of a strong glass. Usually, these chambers were used to interrogate prisoners, thieves or spies.

When Shepard showed up, Kaidan immediately jumped up. He looked like a bum that hasn't taken a shower for months. His hair was a mess, his face was no better, and his clothes were torn.

She didn't know why. They have only been parted for like 1 and a half day. She did not want to know what happened to him however.

He touched the glass which indicated that she should let him go free. But Shepard waved her index finger.

That made him a little uneasy, and he hit the glass with his fists. Shepard walked towards the intercom and pushed the button.

"You said that I could put you in here."

He let himself drop to the floor and sat against the glass.

"Please Shepard. I have learnt of my mistakes and I won't repeat them. I beg you, just let me go."

"I warned you Kaidan. I warned you and you didn't listen. You interfere in my personal life, you threaten my team mates. You should be grateful that I haven't thrown you off the ship and that I'm giving you _another_ chance. But for now I want you to stay here in that chamber as a punishment. It's nothing personal, I just don't like when someone endangeres my crew."

"I- look Shepard. I did this all for you. I did this for your safety-"

"For the thousandth time... I can take care of myself! Why the hell do you think otherwise? You know me, I was one of the top soldiers in the Alliance!"

"I know Shepard. I don't underestimate your skills and abilities, but I smell somthing fishy going on and I just... I don't know. It's just an automatic action, I guess." Kaidan seemed sad and ashamed.

Shepard felt sorry for him, but that did not affect that she wanted to keep him there for a short period of time.

"Kaidan. I'm not mad at you. I am grateful to know that you are willing to go very far just for me. But threatening our crew is just too extreme and far over the line. You have to understand that I don't trust you now as much as I did before, and you also have to understand that I'm keeping you behind this glass for safety."

"I understand that you don't trust me anymore, but look. I did what I had to do and it's finished. My goals are complete. There is no reason for me to kill someone who is part of our crew. And besides, I didn't plan on killing anyone anyways. I just needed to make Joker lose his balance."

"Lose his balance... I don't know if you are mocking him or if you just chose a bad use of words."

"No! I didn't mean to make fun of him. I.. you know what? Fine. Just keep me in here for a little while longer. I'm going to get some sleep. Goodnight."

"Kaidan. If you promise to be good, I'll consider taking you with me on our next mission to Virmire."

That got Kaidan attention. He quickly stood up, and walked fast towards her.

"Really? Are you going to pick me to go with you?"

"Hey, I said I would consider it."

"That's fine, that's fine. I'm cool with that answer. But can you do one thing for me?"

"What is that?"

"If you happen to pick me with you, can you take someone else with you instead of Garrus? Ashley perhaps?"

Kaidan regretted asking her, as her face turned from being soft to being brutal.

"Don't you..."

"Okay, okay. I was just kidding you see? It was only a joke." Kaidan laughed nervously and hoped that her mood would change again to what she was only ten seconds ago.

"If you guys much as touch each other, I will..."

"I get it, Shepard. I will make peace with Garrus. I promise."

"Good. Now I'm out of here. Sleep tight." Shepard walked rather quickly towards the door, but when she reached it, she hesitated.

"And please, when you get out of that chamber, do me a favor and take a shower and change your clothes. You look like shit." and off she went.

Kaidan could see the door close automatically after she disappeared and the dead silent took hold again. He whispered to himself; 'Will do, Shepard'.

* * *

><p>"Before we head out I want to make certain things clear." Shepard shouted at the two enemies.<p>

"Do you hear me?" she shouted even louder, like a goddamn commando. They both shaped up like newbies on first day of training in military school.

"Yes, ma'am." they both answered simultaneously.

"Ma'am? No I'm your Commander!" she really sounded like a boss, like a person who clearly had power and enjoyed using it. Like a person who really wanted to make a point.

"Yes, Commander!" they both answered and dared not to make mistakes or piss her off. They both thought that this was ridiculous, but they both agreed and decided to do it her way. Especially Kaidan, as he really knew what her wrath could do, and he did not intend to be sent back to that isolation chamber. Anything but that.

"First of all, I don't want any fighting. Got that?" she continued shouting and looked at them with cold eyes. They both dared not to look at her in the eyes.

"Yes, Commander."

"Secondly, I'd want you to stay focus and we'll all have to help each other out if we want to succeed and to survive."

They both nodded and looked at each other.

"It's the least I can do." Garrus said kind of determinded and looked at Kaidan like he should try to beat his answer and try to impress Shepard. He was kind of convinced that Kaidan would fail.

"Don't worry Shepard. I'll be his shield and I'll kill the enemies for him. Hell, do you know what I can do? I can hold his hands so he won't be scared."

"Ha ha. Very funny. Let's see, I'll bet I get more kills than you do."

"Oh, yeah? I bet that you will beg me to save your ass wh-"

"Shut up!" Shepard interfered.

Garrus put both his hands up to indicate that he was innocent. Kaidan shook his head slowly.

"I want to hear a promise!"

"I promise."

"Fine."

"Good, now let's head out."

* * *

><p>Cool destiny.<p>

The tears soon covered the soldier's face when Kaidan, her beloved friend looked upon her for the last time.

She fell to knees and tried as hard as she could to revive him, but his wounds were too great. The gunshots were too many, and even his biotics couldn't help him this time, even though it had saved him very often in his career. He should've been dead already if not for the biotics.

When his heart stopped pumping, she punched his chest over and over again to hope that it would make a difference.

Garrus kneeled next to her, not nearly as sad as her, but still sad enough. He was really getting along with him during battle and everything was going better than expected in Shepard's eyes before Kaidan's death. Garrus and Kaidan teamed up and they both killed many enemies. They both saved each other more than once and they felt like they had been friends for a long time. Shepard ordered them to split up, and they would go together to another point and they would meet again later. She did that on purpose so they could get to know each other better and to show Kaidan that he wasn't as bad as he thought.

No victory songs would be sung that night, but only grief and sorrow like so many times before.

As he had a better hearing than Shepard, he could hear that hordes of enemies were on their way to slaughter everything in their way.

"Shepard. We have to go, I can hear them coming. We have to leave now."

Shepard nodded slowly while hugging Kaidan's dead body. She let him go and demanded to take him with them. Garrus denied of course, but as Shepard was his boss and she had power, it meant that he had to oblige her rules. So Garrus took his body and held him with one hand, and his gun on the other.

Shepard activated the bomb, stood still and faced the direction from where the enemies were coming from.

"What the hell are you doing, Shepard? We have to go now!"

"I'm not going to run away! I'm going to kill those bastards! I will avenge Kaidan, and I will avenge Nihlus and no one is going to stop me!"

Garrus put the body down so he could aid her.

"Stay back. I'll handle this." Garrus had never seen her angry like that before, but he knew what she was capable of, so he decided to follow her commands.

All of a sudden the room was filled with dangerous enemies. Shepard yelled as loud as she could, and her biotics started to flow around her, but the color changed from the casual blue color to being red and black!

There has never been a case like that before. But she had much more power now, and new and better abilities that she didn't even know that existed. Very deadly abilities.

It took her 7 seconds to clear the room. She had never been that powerful and fast before.

The room was filled with blood and gore, and Garrus couldn't believe his eyes. He had never seen Shepard behave like that before, and suddenly he was filled with fear and shock. But it also excited him. He liked how powerful she was, hell even stronger than him. And saying that a human is stronger than a turian is an insult and a joke to everybody, included among humans. But he proudly admitted it, that although he was stronger physically than she was, she could get a lot more aggressive and more powerful than anything else in the galaxy.

Shepard tried to catch her breath, when Garrus came near her and hugged her, trying to calm her. She took it well and allowed him to hug her.

"We don't have much time. Take the body and let's head for the Normandy as quick as possible. I'll cover you."

"Roger that, Shepard."

On they went and they barely got off this planet before the bomb exploded.

* * *

><p>As they were on the shuttle heading to the Normandy, she thought of their last conversation. Her friend was dead, and she didn't save him.<p>

"_Hey Shepard, I'm over here. Me and Garrus are doing fine. Let's regroup before we can blow the hell out of this place."_

_Shepard couldn't analyze from where his voice came from, but he continued calling her and she just followed the voice._

"_Hey Shepard. Do you mind? We are- Ugh!" She heard four gunshots. No five. She heard four in rapid succession, and one final couple of seconds after that. Shepard felt like someone was poking a needle through her heart._

"_Shepard! You have to come now! Kaidan has been shot! I have to chase that guy who did this. Come over here and take care of him."_

_She hurried as quickly as she could and she finally saw him lying on the floor._

"_No!" Shepard yelled before reaching him, running to him. Kaidan was coughing a lot of blood and he was all shaking._

"_Shepard! SHEPARD!" he yelled to her._

"_Stay still, stay still. I'm going to get you off of this planet. Stay with me!"_

"_You were right, Shepard. You were right." he was cold and his face was still swollen and white as snow._

"_Right about what, Kaidan? Stay with me!"_

"_Garrus... He's a-" he coughed again a lot of blood and he shook even more._

"_He-e's a fine lad. I-I was wrong. Forgive me Shepard, for not trusting you. I have failed you a-all."_

"_No, you have not!"_

"_Tell him I'm sorry. Te-el-l him.. Tell... hi-im..."_

"_STAY WITH ME!" It looked like he was spending his last energy to push out what he wanted to say._

"_Tell him that I apologize a-and tell him to look after you. I hope you f-find happiness togeth-" Kaidan closed his eyes and breathed out the last time in his life._

"_NO!" Shepard felt like she had failed him._

_Garrus came back with bloodied talons and fists, still leaking from the talons. And when he noticed that he was dead, he dropped to knees next to Shepard and held her tight._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay. Personal life, you see.<strong>

**I hope you can forgive my mistakes and I'll edit this chapter very soon. Stay tuned.**


	18. Sacrifices and Recovery

_**I'd like to remind you folks that I'm changing the story a bit. So don't question me about the story and say it doesn't match with the games, as I want to do something different. (We've all seen the other ending.) :)**_

* * *

><p>His body was kept in a special container, so his corpse wouldn't rot. They had no time to have a funeral, but they intended to after everything was over. Shepard vowed that.<p>

The tradition was to take the dead to their home-world, where he was born, where he grew up or the individual's favorite planet.

Shepard knew exactly where she was going to bury him; she was going to return his body to Earth and contact his family.

It didn't exactly please her, but she believed that it was necessary and the right thing to do. It was the most respectful way.

Shepard was nowhere to be seen the rest of the day. Everybody asked if she was doing fine, but no one knew, as she didn't show herself to a single person. Even Joker didn't know where she was, and he had his eyes on everything. Even Garrus didn't know where she was.

But everybody knew that she was somewhere around there, and they shouldn't panic. They respected her decision by not looking for her, and they all understood what she was going through.

Except Garrus. He wanted to find her, and comfort her. He knew that she had lost two of her best friends, and he also understood that she had been going through a lot recently, and to add Kaidan's death on top of that...

He started by searching her cabin thoroughly. Opened closets, checked places that no one thought of checking, but she was nowhere to be seen.

He paced out of the room, and decided to ask Joker if he knew of her whereabouts.

Joker simply shook his head when he saw Garrus approaching.

Garrus nodded respectfully, and turned around. He stopped for a minute, and thought about where she could possibly be.

He thought about giving up and just let her get over this herself, but it wasn't right in his opinion to just leave her alone. He had to do something.

He got an idea. She must have went to the isolation chamber. Nobody looked out for her over there, and Kaidan was just in there recently.

Meanwhile Shepard sat there against the glass of the chamber gazing at the floor. She clenched her fist in anger and punched the floor as hard as she could. Her hands got a little swollen, but she didn't care at all. The anger and hate in her heart was too much at that moment.

She laughed with herself when she thought about what people called them in the Alliance. They said that Shepard and Kaidan were indestructible and nothing or nobody had a chance against them when they were together.

"Well, you were dead fucking wrong!" she said to herself calmly, and clenched her fists again. She wanted to shout and yell as loudly as she could but instead she clenched her fists even harder, and closed her eyes.

She couldn't believe that he was gone. He was like a brother to her.

She had lost two of her closest people, and she did _not _intend to lose anyone else. Especially not Garrus. She didn't even handle thinking about losing him too.

She shook her head and sighed before a light sound from the door destroyed the dead silence, but she didn't show any kind of reaction. She just continued gazing at the floor like she didn't hear a thing.

The sound of footsteps approached her, but she still didn't show any kind of reaction.

The person came near her and sat next to her. He didn't say anything, nor did he interrupt her. He showed her the respect she deserved.

At last Shepard paid notice to his coming, but she did not look at him. She did not want to take her eyes off the floor.

"Hey." she greeted him with her weak voice. Garrus did not like how she acted, he felt sorry for her.

"Hey." he answered and did not say anything else. He decided to let her do all the talk. That way he would know if she really wanted to talk or if she wanted to be left alone.

"Thanks for coming by." she pushed out, still with a weak voice, like she had a sore throat.

"I didn't want to leave you alone, Shepard. I had worries even though nobody else cared." She looked up to him, and smirked weakly for a couple of seconds, before gazing at the floor once more.

"I know what you are going through, Shepard. I just want to let you know that I'll always be there for you. You know that. I'll never let go of you, that I promise."

That was all Shepard needed to hear to make her feel just a slightly better. She reached out to him to hug him, and he welcomed her. He comforted and tried to relax her. He could feel that she was shedding tears. That made him squeeze her slightly more, to make her feel more safe.

"It's alright. It's alright, I'm here."

All of a sudden Shepard remembered what she promised Kaidan.

"Garrus?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know what his lasts words were?"

"Tell me."

"He said that he was wrong, and that he regretted judging you. He- He said that he was happy for us, and he told me to tell you to take care of me and stuff like that. He asked me if I could let you know that he was sorry, and that he misbehaved."

Garrus couldn't believe it. He never expected _him_ to show that much respect to him, and he showed him none in return, even though he had been a douche.

"Damn... that kid is... I... wow. Now I regret everything I've done. I'm sorry, Shepard. I misbehaved as well. Damn..."

"It's not your fault. He had always been like that, or since he first saw Nihlus."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he didn't trust your species. Don't judge him. I was like him once."

"I don't. I know that my species and your species aren't exactly best allies." Shepard let go off him and felt much better.

"Thanks." she stopped gazing at the floor and looked at him instead. She smirked, still weakly.

"No problem at all. Just don't hesitate to come to me if something's wrong."

They both stood up and he gave her a pat on the back, and held her tight to him as they walked towards the exit.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed and they had finally tracked Saren down. He was located somewhere inside the Citidel, in a place where no one expected him to be in. The crew had managed to keep him on sight, and now they could track his every movement. Saren wasn't going anywhere, so they used this opportunity to plan their attack. They still had some time, and they needed to use that time carefully. Failure was not an option.<p>

The Normandy was located from a safe distance so they wouldn't be detected, but they were close enough.

Shepard gave out well planned and organized directions to her crew, and everyone seemed to follow them.

They did this so fast and so organized that every crew member could rest a bit before invading Saren's 'lair'. They earned themselves 3 or 4 hours of free time.

Most of the crew members just went to their cabins and rest, but some decided to work out, and warm up before throwing themselves to a possible war.

Shepard decided to go to her cabin to get some rest, but Garrus went with her. Nothing was as stress relieving than spending time with the closest person. Just being around that person was enough.

She threw herself on the couch when she entered her cabin, and he slowly followed after he closed the door. He sat next to her and looked at her deep in the eyes.

"Shepard. I want to ask you something."

"Yeah, what do you have in mind?" Garrus sighed before continuing.

"We are only one step from Saren, and we have almost completed what we set out to do." she looked at him interested and waited for him to finish.

"Do you remember when we talked in the middle of the night at the kitchen? You overheard me because I was talking to myself."

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, you said that after the mission... I could visit my family and my mother. She's sick and I just want to be there for her, and try to help her. I just want a permission from you." Shepard nodded and smiled. She liked the fact that he truly wanted to help his mother. She absolutely loved it, as she herself really loved her parents, and would do anything to get them back.

"Of course! Please do."

"Thank you, Shepard. It means a lot to me." Shepard then realized that it meant she wouldn't see him for some time. And suddenly fear got a hold of her. She didn't know what to do without him, as he was always supporting her.

"But..." she hesitated and decided to drop it.

"But what?" he responded and smiled.

"I just... We won't be seeing each other for some time then..."

"Shepard, don't worry. I'll be back. I won't leave you, I promised you that I would always be there for you, and I mean to. I promise that after I have visited my family, I will look out for you, and I _will_ find you again. I promise that I will embrace you again, and squeeze you softly, and I will scratch your back with my talons."

Shepard giggled and hugged him. He did the same. He stroke her hair and rubbed her back with his other hand.

"You worry too much." he pointed out.

Shepard rolled her eyes and didn't wipe her smirk off her face.

"I don't worry, I just want to make things clear." Garrus laughed again lightly.

"Put it however you feel like." Shepard laughed again and hit him hard on his left shoulder, because she knew he wasn't human and he wouldn't feel as much pain as a human would. He looked at his shoulder and shook his head slowly, telling her with his face that he wasn't impressed, but he was teasing her of course.

"You dick! You want me to hit you harder? Because I'm capable of doing just that!"

Garrus laughed again, but this time more loudly and gave her a pat on the back, which led to a punch to the face. He groaned and chuckled again.

"So, is this the way you want it?" he asked and spit out blue blood. He rubbed his jaw. This was a real punch indeed, and he didn't expect that.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" she asked with a sarcasm. The way she grinned really got into him.

"Hurt me? I barely felt a thing." He grinned back at her and tried to humiliate her as much as he could. He hoped she would snap and attack him. It would be nice to start a little sprawl unexpectedly. If someone _could_ take him down, it would be her. Even though he was convinced that she couldn't.

"Huh, too bad for me then. I guess I'll have to hit you harder next time." Garrus wasn't satisfied with her answer. He wanted her to try to punch him again. He wanted to sprawl, and relieve stress afterwards with her. He hadn't done that for some time, and he was really interested to try it with her.

"You're not going to try to punch me again?"

"No, I think that will be unnecessary. I don't have to prove anything to you." That really put him off his mood. He sighed and nodded to her unhappy.

"Fine. What do you want to do?"

"Do you really want me to punch you?" she asked him with a weird look on her face. She clearly was puzzled, but somehow not surprised.

"No, it's not that I want you to punch me, but what I'm interested to do is to have a little sprawl. That's what we do at the turian military before every mission."

"What? I didn't know that. Didn't it just tire you, and impact the mission?"

"Of course not. You have to remember that I am not a human."

"True, but what's the point?"

"It gets us ready for combat, and it's also stress relieving."

"Really? Have you ever been challenged by someone stronger than you?" Garrus became a little uneasy and wasn't sure if he should tell her, but after thinking about it for a while, he decided to tell her.

"Well, I was one of the best hand-to-hand specialist in the military. But there was another turian who was slightly better than me. A female. She didn't like that I was getting better, and better. And one day she couldn't take it anymore. She suggested that we settled it in the ring. So everybody could see who was really the best."

"Huh? I assume you took her down gently?"

"Why would I take her down gently? I understand that you don't fully understand my species yet, but turians, both male and female are considered even. Even in strength and power. You humans are fragile, and the females are even more fragile. So I understand that the males do all the fighting, but not where I'm from."

"Just to let you know, not _every_ female is fragile. Just take me for an example." she grinned and crossed her hands. He smirked and chuckled

"You are an exception."

"What happened in the ring? Who won?"

"No one won. It was brutal. After nine rounds the judge called it a draw. Blood and sweat all over the floor. There were _a lot_ of unhappy betters."

Shepard shook her head slowly and smirked.

"And how did she take it?"

"Well... uh... we ended up in her tie-breakers, and well. You know. I don't have to tell the details." He half expected her to be jealous, but if he knew her well enough, she shouldn't.

"Hah! Good job. More than one way to easy stress?" Garrus liked her response and it made him more self confident. He knew she wasn't like the typical human women. He had read about them being easily offended, but Shepard was quite the opposite.

"Well, yeah. You can put it that way." he responded and fluttered his mandibles. But he didn't want to talk about that.

"But enough of that. I'm more interested in... you. Surely you know another way to ease stress together?" he came near her and purred softly. She liked how open he was. It made her smirk and chuckle.

"Well. I know one way..." she also approached him.

"But I'm afraid you know it already. I hope you won't be disappointed..." she touched his fluttering mandibles and stared at him.

"Disappointed... I don't think so." he whispered to her ear, sending major chills down her spine.

Her green, and his blue-gray eyes locked on each other. His eyes was so scary and predatory. It was like he was always angry, or always on guard, and she really liked it.

She began stroking his talons, and she wondered with herself on how many thugs and villains he had killed with nothing but his talons. She had witnessed one kill, and it was messy. Being a pray of a turian was no joke. She didn't even want to imagine how they killed their targets. But when Garrus came back after hunting Kaidan's killer, his talons and his hands were all bloody and gory and the red blood was leaking from the talons, so it mustn't have been a clean death.

He nuzzled her forehead when she touched him, and automatically fluttered his mandibles.

"I'd like to point out that you are the most beautiful being I've ever seen."

Shepard was extremely touched and happy. There weren't many guys like him, and she wanted to show him how much she appreciated him.

She took him down to the floor harshly, and they didn't say a thing. Did nothing but look at each others eyes, and admire each other.

"I feel the same way." she whispered to him, hoping he would get the same chills as she did moments ago.

"Wait. Before we go any further..." She looked at him surprised. Had she done anything wrong?

"What is it?"

"Soon, we'll be fighting side by side, and there's a chance that we might...uh... fall. And if it comes to that.." Shepard interrupted him right there and pointed her index finger upwards to silence him down.

"We are not going to die. We are going to take Saren down and Sovereign will fall as well if he shows up. This I guarantee. Nothing gets past me."

"I'm just saying that in case if it does happen.. I want to make sure you know that I... love you. I'd do anything for you. I want these..." Shepard interrupted him again. Not with words, but with action.

She rubbed his plated nape and yet again stroke his mandibles like she had never seen them before. He closed his eyes as she did this, but he tried to continue what he wanted to tell her.

"I want these hours to be well spent. I want them to be perfect..."

* * *

><p>It was time and everybody were getting ready.<p>

Soldiers putting their armors on and getting their weapons ready, doctors making sure everything was in order and their medicine well organized. The rest of the crew, was given the task to guard the ship and keep Shepard updated.

Capt. Anderson wore his battle gear and looked like a barbarian, or a viking from the old times. His brown leather west, and the back of it made of fur made him more threatening and it gave him the advantage over the enemy. Shepard had never seen him so frightening before.

It surprised Shepard a bit on how many people were so eager to battle. Some even started aiming with their pistols or their rifles on rounded object that resembled heads, and imagined pulling the trigger. Some even complained on how much time this took, and that they should start with a bang, but Shepard disagreed. She wanted well organized tactics, and stealth at the beginning. But most of the crew waited patiently and chatted with their friends and co-workers.

But there was one mutual feeling that everyone had. It was stress. Even the tough guys who always told everyone stories about how they always used to beat other tough guys with their bare hands before joining the crew had worries. Everyone knew this was a risk, but they were all willing to take it.

Shepard sat next to Joker and observed thoroughly the monitor, watching as the crew got themselves ready. She felt responsible for the crew and she was determined to keep them all alive, no matter the cost.

"Can you be honest with me, Joker?"

"Huh? Did you say something?" he asked and looked at her like he didn't give a damn.

"I asked if you could b-" Joker interrupted and laughed in her face.

"I was just _Joking! _I heard you the first time. But did you _s_ee what I did there? I said Joking." Now it was Shepard's turn to look at him like she didn't give a fuck.

"You know, because I'm called 'Joker'. Get it?" She didn't take her eyes off him and didn't even crack a smile.

"No? Apparently not. What is it with this bloody crew. Nobody has a sense of humor on this ship." Shepard sat there and just stared at him like he was trying to tell her something.

"Fine. You said I should be honest with you?" That got Shepard to smile again and she stopped staring at him like that.

"I'd like that, yes."

"You really are a mood killer. You know that?" Shepard ignored his question and got straight to the point.

"Do you really think we will be able to get this done? Kill Saren and his... minions?"

"Of course. As crazy you already are, I kind of feel sorry for your enemies. I mean, I can already smell their blood. And with Garrus by your side? Shit... I don't even want to picture the brutality in my mind."

"Is that really what you think? Or are you just saying things I want to hear?" Joker opened his eyes with a great astonishment.

"OK, maybe you don't realize how... powerful you are with your biotic power of yours, but I do. Remind me not to be on the wrong terms."

"But that doesn't mean we'll win. Maybe Saren knows we're coming, and maybe he's planning something unexpected. We as a team need to be strong and awake."

"With you as their leader, you won't fail. Look Shepard, you asked me to be honest, and I was. Don't try to make me say that you'll fail because I'm convinced you won't."

Shepard smiled and nodded to him, satisfied with his answer. Joker nodded back and looked at her like he was offended.

"Thank you. I should be going."

"Good, I'm getting tired of all this drama going on. Like you probably know, I am called Joker for a reason..."

"Yeah... I've been notified before."

"Oh yeah? Who told you? Must have been a smart lad."

"You did." Shepard walked away from him and Joker turned around to her direction to answer her.

"So it wasn't a smart lad who supports me and thinks I'm awesome?" Shepard grinned when she heard him but she didn't look back.

Joker shook his head and turned around to keep an eye on the monitor.

* * *

><p>"Alright! Before we head out I'd like to have a small speech." Some people sighed, others were interested and focused on her.<p>

"It is time. We have been doing our jobs very well, and I think we are ready to take the fight to them. I'm not saying it's going to be easy. In fact it's going to be challenging and dangerous. That's why I want to split us up into three groups. I will personally lead a small three people's team. Garrus and Ashley will be joining me. But I need a leader for the other groups. If you think you have what it takes, or if you are an experienced leader, then please step forwards."

Two men stepped forward. They both were physically strong, and really looked like the persons for the job.

"You. What's your name?"

"Bruce Howard, Commander!"

"Why do you think you are a fit for the job?" she asked, but knew that he was the one to lead one of the groups.

"I've been known to be ambitious. My only goal is getting the mission done, and keeping everyone alive. I never back down and I'll do everything in my power protecting my fellow team mates. And believe me, there's a lot of power in this body." Shepard thought about his answer and nodded to him.

"I like you. You shall be the second leader and lead the second team. Please step to the right and start gathering soldiers to your group." Bruce nodded back and did what she requested.

"And you. What is your name?"

"Name's Zoran. Zoran Sten."

Zoran was bald and looked like a commander. He had battle scars scattered around his face, and he sure looked threatening. His voice was raw and cold. She was sure he had led a team before.

"What's your story? Why do you think you'll be a good leader?"

"It'd take days to tell you everything I've done. But you can trust me. I _will _keep the team alive and we will succeed. That's my property."

He seemed very confident and calm. Shepard liked him, so she gave him the second position.

"Alright, you are the third leader. Now go to the left. I will tell you both the plan before heading out. Everyone else, please go to your leaders and get yourselves ready."

Everybody did what she asked for and got into their places. The toughest wanted to go with Zoran, but the others wanted Bruce.

Shepard walked towards Ashley and Garrus, which were all geared up and ready to go.

Garrus greeted her first with an 'Hey'. He seemed both relieved and calmed.

"Commander?" Ashley asked and nodded to her. According to her facial expression, she was rather happy.

"I want to thank you for choosing me for this important mission. I will do my best, as usual."

"The honor is all mine. I'm sure you'll be fine."

Shepard turned around to face Garrus who apparently was getting bored.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just can't wait to get into action. Nothing is better than a dangerous mission after relieving stress with the partner of my life." Ashley wanted to puke when she heard that.

"God..." she whispered to herself and rolled her eyes. She didn't want to hear about their private times together as she just simply didn't give a fuck. She had always been against inter-species sexuality, and if they would continue speaking about their private times together in front of her, she would rather want to join any other group.

Shepard heard that and grinned, but she had to respect her opinion. She winked and smiled at Garrus before turning to Ashley. She wanted her to be more comfortable and all focused on the mission. She couldn't afford losing anyone else.

"You two wait here. I have to tell Bruce and Zoran the plan." They both nodded simultaneously and watched her walk away.

"Bruce, Zoran! Over here." she yelled at them, as the noise in there was immense. They both heard her and obeyed her like pets.

Bruce greeted her but Zoran only nodded.

"Alright. This is how it works..."

* * *

><p>This night had been brutal. Blood has been spilled. Bruce and Zoran clearly were clearly born a leader. They did exactly what they promised to do, and they have proven to be good leaders. No casualties so far.<p>

Shepard, Ashley and Garrus were almost there as they had a proximity meter. He was in the next room, and all they had to do was to go through that door.

"Are you ready?" She asked without looking at them.

"Hell yeah." Garrus said impatiently and switched weapons to an assault rifle. Sniper was no use against one man in an open space room.

"Whenever you are, Commander." Ashley said and didn't show any kind of fear. Shepard nodded to them and carefully opened the door.

They rushed inside the room and saw him kneeling on the floor with his hands crushing his head.

"AAHH! The _fucking_ headache! You _promised_ me that you'd get rid of it!" he shouted and didn't notice them coming in. As Shepard noticed Garrus aiming his gun on him, she held her right hand upwards telling them to hold fire. She didn't understand what was happening to Saren, and she wanted to know more.

"_Fool. I didn't promise you anything. I only said you would feel less pain. But I lied."_ Sovereign's voice spoke directly to him. So Shepard nor anyone else but Saren could hear him. Saren rolled on the floor and screamed.

"YOU FUCKING LIAR! GET AWAY FROM ME! PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP ME GET RID OF-" he shouted and picked up the gun on the floor. He positioned it in front of his head, and as he was about to shoot himself he got hit with another dose of extreme pain flowing through his head.

"_I can't let you do that. You're my property now."_

He shouted even more and hit the floor.

He suddenly stopped moving around and stood up. He turned his head towards Shepard and smiled.

"You. I've been expecting you. My master doesn't like you. He wants you dead."

Shepard suddenly understood everything. She understood what was going on. Of course! Saren didn't kill Nihlus. Sovereign did! It was him controlling Saren all along, but Saren tried everything he could to get rid of him, but with no avail. Saren would never had killed Nihlus if Sovereign hadn't indoctrinated him.

She suddenly felt sorry for him. Now that she understood what this was all about, she wanted to help him and get him back to normal state. She felt like she had to.

"Garrus?" She asked and looked at him, but Garrus was as surprised as she was. He didn't hear her, but simply gazed at Saren and shook his head slowly.

"Garrus?" she asked again.

"Shepard. We have to help him. I don't want to kill him anymore."

A part of Shepard still wanted to kill him. But even bigger part of her understood that he wasn't himself when he killed Nihlus. She sighed when she saw how miserable he was.

"Me neither." she said with tears in her eyes. Ashley was the only one who wanted to kill him.

"Why don't we just take him out of his misery?" Shepard and Garrus ignored her.

Saren took one more step towards them. He was still holding his gun.

"My master... doesn't... does... I..." he dropped the gun and suddenly felt for dizziness.

He was coming back to himself. He dropped to his knees as soon as he saw Shepard.

"Shepard! Please... help... me! You have to help me! Please!" He crawled on the floor and begged.

"Saren! What happened? Why did you kill Nihlus?"

"NIHLUS!" he screamed and started breathing faster. He hit the floor again and almost lost himself.

"No! My friend, my brother! He's dead and it's my fault! No... it can't be! Forgive me! Sovereign will pay!"

"Do you have any clue how I can stop this and get you back to good health?"

"Sovereign... he's coming. He's almost here. If you want to help me... it's either killing him... or killing me. If you want to do the express way, you kill me. But that gets you nowhere, because you'll have to fight Sovereign sooner or later. That's why I recommend the first option."

Shepard thought about it and clenched her fist.

"Are you sure that he's coming?"

"Yes..."

"Then he dies. I will get you better."

All of a sudden an immense noise surrounded all over the place. The whole place was shaking.

"He's here..."

"Wait here. I will kill him. Just hold tight."

"Shepard, you'll have to- AARGH!"

Saren suddenly changed his behavior and stood up very slowly. He smiled again and took up his gun. He walked towards them yet again, in a very threatening way.

"What's the rush? Why can't you just stay here? I have a much better plans for you." he pulled his gun towards Shepard. Garrus immediately shot him in the leg to take him down.

Saren fell down to one knee, but tried to stand up again.

Garrus ran towards him and knocked him down unconscious with his rifle before he could get back on his feet.

"Shepard. We have to kill Sovereign. I have no idea on how to do it, but we have to try something."

Shepard looked at Saren and saw him lying there. She clenched her fists again and nodded to Garrus.

"Bruce! Zoran! You there?" she waited impatiently for an answer.

"Commander?" Bruce asked and waited for a reply.

"Bruce, did you notify the Alliance?"

"Yes, commander."

"Good. But where is Zoran?"

"I'm here."

"We need to meet... change of plan."

* * *

><p>Bloody mess. This was much worse than she thought it would be. Fortunately for them, they were well prepared for everything, but it was one hell of a thing taking him down.<p>

After much thinking and co-operation they had been victorious over the threat that everybody thought to be a myth. It wasn't easy and it took some time, but they had defeated him. Now they could only hope that this...machine would stay dead.

The Citidel was a mess. Destruction and the civilian casualties was way too high. It reminded her on the old wars back on earth. She remembered being tought about the infamous 9/11 back on Earth more than a century ago. She also learned that it was one of the most memorable incident in the history of mankind and that it scarred the Earth, and it's still in people's mind after so long. There was also the heroics that were made that day. Civilians that sacrificed their lives to prevent more damage and more death. That part had a special place in her heart. Just thinking about it made her stronger, and it was because of them she had this incredible will in the first place.

The dust and the poisoned fume from Sovereign all over the Citidel made everyone nauseated.

Shepard had dozens of bruises all over her body and she had sprained her arm due to all the fighting against the hordes of the Geths that were in her way. But despite of that, she still stood her ground and kept walking. Few of her teammates volunteered helping her back to the ship but she refused.

She had no business at the Normandy at the moment, but she had to pay someone a visit.

She limped a bit to her next location, but it wasn't anything serious.

"You just tell me if you'd like me to help you, Shepard." Garrus reminded her for the third time, but this time Shepard ignored him.

"Or me. You can ask me, Shepard." Ashley interrupted, and hoped she would take her offer instead of his.

"I'm fine. Let's just get over there. I want to interrogate him if nothing's wrong with him.

By the time they got back, Saren was still knocked down and fast asleep. Ashley and Shepard sighed, but Garrus grinned and chuckled.

"Did I really hit him that hard?"

"Garrus, pick him up. You shall bare him to the Normandy. Maybe we'll get something out of him."

* * *

><p>On their way to the Normandy, Shepard lost all her strength that she had left. Garrus came in the way of her dropping to the ground even though he was carrying Saren. She closed her eyes and just relaxed in his arms for a while.<p>

"We are almost to the shuttle. Do you think you can make it?" he asked her with a calm voice, and that got her to nod.

She stood up and shook her head. On they went.

When they had entered the shuttle, she immediately dropped down to the seat, exhaling the thick hot air.

Garrus put Saren down to treat her. He sat next to her and embraced her.

"Shepard."

"Yeah?"

"We have completed the mission. I don't know if it is too soon to ask you this, but may I leave after packing my things when we get on board. I'd like to see my mother today. But it's your call if you want to keep me."

"No, please go. Go take care of your mother."

"Thank you, Shepard. It means a lot to me. I promise to come back." She didn't respond him, but squeezed him slightly. He liked that, it made him squeeze her back.

Ashley just sat there like an idiot with her arms crossed around her chest. She refused watching.

"It's all over... This mission didn't go as expected, but it's over."

"I think it went better than expected." Shepard hesitated a bit, but had to agree with him. Saren didn't deserve death after all he had gone through.

"I agree. I'm just glad you are here." He nuzzled her when he heard that, and nodded.

"I'm also glad you are here."

"For the love of god..." Ashley complained and made a disapproval sound.

* * *

><p>He woke up with the most immense headache ever, but in the same time he felt better than ever. He immediately knew that something had changed. His mind was much lighter and more functional and his vision not as blurred as before. Now he could think straight and truly feel that he was alive.<p>

"Wha- What is this, where I'm I?" he asked, but he was in a chamber made of glass.

"How are you?" It was Shepard. She was standing outside of the glass and speaking into an intercom.

"What- What did you do. Get away from me! He's gonna take over my mind soon, and I'll be more... dangerous."

"You don't have to worry about that. Me and my crew killed him. You should thank them. Especially Garrus."

Saren didn't believe his ears. His nightmare was finally over, and he had to thank a human for saving him. Sovereign was finally dead. He couldn't believe it. His jaw automatically dropped down and he backed away from the glass.

"How... how did you- It's impossible. He can't be killed."

"Do _you_ really believe that, or do you still believe Sovereign's lies?"

"You... saved me." he said with a shaky and terrified voice.

"This... thank you. Thank you!" he started laughing with himself and shouting. He dropped to his knees, and shouted even more.

"Thank you! He's gone, I can feel it!"

"No problem. I just wished Nihlus was still here..."

When he heard his name he collapsed to the ground and his rage started to show. He punched the glass and the floor.

"Nihlus! No! Fuck!"

"It's not your fault." she tried to comfort him as she saw how much Nihlus meant to him.

He relaxed a bit when she heard those words. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"I'm going to have to keep you here for a while until I get a doctor. He will have to confirm that you are alright."

"Yes. I like it here. I don't want to do more damage, so please. Keep me in here."

Shepard nodded and turned around. As she was walking out of the room, he told her to wait.

"There is one thing I don't understand. Why did you save me? Why didn't you just shoot me in the first place?"

"Believe me, I wanted to. But Garrus stopped me."

"Why did he stop you, and who is he anyways?"

"He has a good heart. He swore revenge just as I did after finding out about Nihlus' death. When he saw you like that, he just didn't want to do it anymore. So we both agreed to try to save you instead. No one deserves to die as Sovereign's puppet. I'll send him down later. You should thank him."

"Why did you want revenge after his death? Why did he mean so much to you?" Shepard hesitate a bit, she wasn't sure if she should tell him about them two being together once, but in the end she decided to tell him.

"We were... mates."

"Are you talking about mates, or _mates _as lovers?" he asked shocked, and he hoped she would pick the first.

"Lovers."

"Oh my... I have never heard of a _human_/turian couple before!"

"Well... now you have."

"And that Garrus. Is he your new lover?"

"That's none of your damn business!" she hissed at him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just curious. You are, aren't you?"

Shepard didn't answer him, but Saren understood that the answer was positive. He simply nodded to her.

"I'm gone. I'll send Garrus. Thank him."

Shepard walked out of the room, leaving Saren alone in the chamber, but he liked it. He liked the silence as he hadn't had one in months.

* * *

><p>Shepard waited patiently for Garrus at the front of the shuttle that was going to take him wherever he'd like to.<p>

She didn't notice him walking towards her.

"Hey." Shepard turned around and cracked a smile when she saw him.

"Hey."

"I guess this is good-bye." he said with a guilt in his voice. He really didn't want to leave her, but he had no choice.

"I guess so." she sad a little bitter.

"Hey, hey. I'll be back." he said with his mild voice and tried to reassure her.

"I know. It's just... Nah. You'll be alright. I can't wait to see you again."

Garrus blinked her and touched her forehead with his. She reacted with kissing him on his lips. It was no make-out, but just a simple one.

They also hugged each other before he vanished into the darkness inside the shuttle.

She sighed and watched as the shuttle took off.

* * *

><p>"...it's not the Geth! Brace the evasive maneuvers!" Joker shouted to her when she asked him what the strange thing behind them was.<p>

"What do you mean? What's happening?" She asked worried and she hoped for an answer.

All of a sudden a large beam hit the Normandy. It was so powerful that it immediately did a huge damage to the Normandy's hull.

Shepard shouted and ordered everyone to get in position. She ordered Zoran to go get Saren. Zoran nodded to her and went immediately to Engineering.

Joker tried his best to evade the blasts, but they were just too fast and powerful.

Shepard and Capt. Anderson immediately understood that the Normandy wouldn't make it, so they ordered everyone to get into the shuttles instead.

It didn't take long for the crew to obey, and they were ready to be launched into space but Shepard and Joker were still aboard so they refused to go.

But they didn't have a choice since Capt. Anderson ordered them to go.

Shepard ran along the halls as fast as she could to get Joker out of there.

The Normandy was literally inches away from blowing up but Shepard was determined to get him to safety. When she reached Joker, she could see how dedicated Joker was to his job. He refused to leave and he even tried to persuade her to let him try to save the ship, but Shepard refused.

She lost all her patience and grabbed his arm. He groaned and told her to watch the arm, but she ignored him. The last shuttle was for them and Shepard threw him inside.

As she was going to enter the shuttle a big beam hit exactly between them, knocking her back.

The ceiling of the Normandy had been blown up so there was zero gravity, making her float around in the cold abyss of space.

"Commander! Shepard!" he shouted to her but another beam hit near her, knocking her away even further. But she just managed to push the evacuation button before being pulled into the deep space. She wasn't afraid of death, but she was afraid of other people's feelings.

She knew the feeling of losing someone and she knew that Garrus was about to find out how that feeling was.

While she was floating in space, she thought about the moment when Garrus received the news of her death. She couldn't bare it.

All of a sudden a huge blast hit the Normandy again, and this time the ship gave in and exploded, pushing Shepard even further into space. It even ripped the air containers.

The pressure was huge and not being able to breathe was painful. She struggled automatically and fought for air, but there was none, as she was in space. She could taste the very edge of death and her eyes were starting to blur. Her conscious left her and she got pulled towards the nearest planet, burning her as she was approaching the planet.

* * *

><p>Garrus had only just landed on Palaven when he received a message. He thought to himself that it got to be Shepard, so he gladly opened the message, but it surprised him to see that the message wasn't sent by Shepard, but from Capt. Anderson.<p>

He started reading.

_Mr. Vakarian._

_I have some bad news for you. I'd rather want to speak with you face to face but I can't, so I hope you forgive me for telling you this way:_

_I know that you and Shepard were pretty close and I have heard that you were lovers. It's such a displeasure to tell you that Shepard had just passed away this night. I'm really sorry for you loss._

_She died protecting her teammates from a devastating attack from an unknown enemy on the Normandy. Everybody survived the attack except her. Her sacrifice will never be forgotten. I hope you understand that I definitely hated telling you this way, but there was no other choice. _

_I once again say that I'm really sorry for your loss._

_Yours truly:_

_Captain. David Anderson._

* * *

><p><strong>This is the chapter that ended Shepard's journey in Mass Effect 1, but I will begin the next chapter in the Mass Effect 2 time-line.<strong>

**Sorry for mistakes. I will edit the chapter later and update if necessary, but otherwise I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	19. The Dark Facts

**I'm back after being delayed due to my broken laptop. **

**Sorry for the wait...**

**- Update: (EU: 9.10.11) (US: 10.9.11)**

* * *

><p><em>Her death was devastating for everybody, even everything. No one saw this coming after what she had accomplished. First she saved her small crew from certain death even though the survival odds were critically low. And after saving everybody's ass from that death machine, she gained a lot more respect and honor from all races around the world. Not just among the humans.<em>

_Even the toughest of the toughest respected her. _

_Just when Shepard was making everything right and bringing the galaxy a little more light, it immediately died with her. The criminals were back to the streets, murder and rape significantly increased. It just showed how much of a symbol she was after saving the Citadel from that horrible attack._

He took a good stare at the message and tried to figure out what was happening. He read the message over and over again shockingly and just tried to remain calm. Was this human screwing with him or what? Was this supposed to be some sick joke or something?

Even though a big part of him thought of this message as a joke, his heart still beat faster, and faster. He just refused to believe what he had read, it couldn't be true. He was convinced that it was just a cruel joke to screw him over.

He understood that he had to delay his plans for visiting his mother, and take the next trip to the Citadel.

* * *

><p>He jumped out of the shuttle and immediately set the course to the council.<p>

Anderson was standing in front of the door and he seemed displeased. When he saw Garrus he immediately stretched his back and got himself ready to talk about the incident.

"What the fuck?" Garrus said coldly and wanted an answer.

"Where the fuck is she?" he continued angrily before Anderson could say anything.

"I'm sorry. She's gone."

"You're lying! I don't believe you until you have something that proves she's...dead."

"I know this is hard for you, it's also hard for me to accept the truth, but she was mortal just like everything else."

"Fuck you. Where is she?"

"I know you are angry and deserve an answer, but you don't really want me to show you the proof. In a matter a fact, I just got what you have requested."

"This sick joke of yours has gone too far! Now show me that proof or I'll kill you with nothing but my talons. And I won't give a fuck If I'll be locked up forever."

"Relax. I know you are angry and sad, like me, just let me get it then."

"I'm waiting."

Capt. Anderson sighed and reached to his pocket. He gave him her dog-tags and sighed again.

Garrus carefully examined them and got more and more excited. Anderson could see a mix of rage, hate and fear but he also saw sadness.

"Just after the unknown enemy attacked them, she ordered Liara to abandon the ship immediately with the rest of the crew, including Saren. She gave her her dog-tags just in case something would happen to her, and she asked her to bring them to you. She also made a log entry for you. It is locked and no one has access to it except you. You should listen to it. I'm sorry."

When he realized that the impossible had happened, he fell to the knees and punched the floor as hard as he could. The stone-made floor cracked and he made a sound Anderson had never heard before.

He was speaking a language he had never heard before and by the sound of it, it seemed like he was cursing on his own language rather loudly. It just had to be a curse, as they were the only words that couldn't be translated.

"NO!" he then shouted to Anderson. He shook his head over and over again and tried to convince himself that this wasn't happening, but unfortunately for him, it has.

Anderson walked to him and gave him a pat on the shoulder and it triggered something inside Garrus that made him extremely brutal and violent.

He harshly took his hand and slammed him against the wall.

Anderson groaned and tried everything he could to calm him down.

"Why the _fuck_ didn't you try to save her? Why didn't you do something? She was my _mate_. MINE. And you didn't do _shit_!"

Anderson panted and fought for air.

"Answer me!"

"I told you, she sacrificed herself for the crew."

"Screw that! I know you could have done something!" he shouted loudly to him.

When Garrus saw that this was getting nowhere, he let him go and sat down on the ground.

He held the dog-tags firmly and shouted something again no human or nobody except the turians would understand.

This moment reminded him of Kaidan's death and how Shepard felt. He remembered the tears on her cheeks.

"I'm going to hunt those who did this, and I'm going to tear out their spines and slice off their tongue with my talons! I'm going to kill everyone and everything that is related to them, and no one, especially not you, are going to stop me! The only good thing in my life taken away from me. Oh yeah, they are all going to suffer. I'll make sure of that."

"Garrus! I know you, you are not yourself!"

"Fuck you, you don't know me, and I don't take orders from you."

"Alright, alright. But if it makes you feel better, would you like me to send you the log entry for you?"

"It's mine... isn't it?" he answered coldly and looked at him with his devilish eyes.

"I'll do it right away then. Just wait a second."

* * *

><p>He woke up in a dirty place with a massive headache once more. It was dead silence but the only thing he could hear was his own heartbeat.<p>

He tried to move his arms but couldn't. They were strapped to a table. Both his hands and his legs. He tried to figure out what had happened but he had completely lost his memory, except Shepard. He remembered her clearly.

"Great." he said to himself and coughed immediately. It was like he hadn't use that voice in a very long time.

All of a sudden he heard a light 'swoosh' and a bright light entering the dark room. Three geth entered the room and it seemed like they were communicating.

He pretended to be knocked out, hoping they would untie him.

After a while they untied his arms and legs like he had hoped for.

Nihlus used that opportunity to attack them. He disabled one geth by smacking his head as hard as he could and he took the other two by their mechanical throat and slammed them against the wall.

"Where the-" he coughed again and tried to stay focused. Even his feet were failing him.

"Where am I? Tell me now or I'll disable you too."

"Relax, turian. Release us and we won't send the others a message to come in here to kill you. In fact, we don't want you to die. That would kill the whole purpose in bringing you back."

That got his attention. He released them and waited for them to continue.

"Turian. Nihlus. Found on Eden Prime. Deceived by ally. Killed. Brought back to life after many months of work."

"Wait what? Deceived by ally? What are you talking about?"

"Deceived by ally. AKA friend."

"What, what friend? What are you talking about?"

"Another turian. Arterius."

"Saren Arterius?"

"Positive."

"What, you're lying!"

"Shot in the head. Massive headaches."

"How do you-?"

"Shot in the head. Treated. Specify a subject if you have a question."

"Why did you bring me back? What's the purpose?"

"We needed you to kill the old god. But he has been terminated. Terminated by a human. Female."

"Human female? Was her name Shepard?"

"Positive." Now the two geth really got his attention.

"Wait, what? What old god?"

"Nazara. AKA Sovereign among the organisms."

"Can you tell me more of Shepard? I want to know where she is and what she is doing. I want to find her."

"Commander Shepard. Born on April 11, 2154. Orphan. Enlisted in the Alliance Military. Got an implant making her a strong biotics. Saved her crew with small chance of success. Graduated from the Alliance military. Served on the Normandy SR-1. Defeated Nazara. Saved a lot of lives. Killed in action on board.-"

"Wait what? Did you just say _killed_ in action?" he yelled at them and slightly squeezed their mechanical throats.

"Unexpected attack from an unknown enemy. We believe it could have been the Collectors. Not enough data to know for sure."

"No! That's not true! Someone is feeding you false information! If you would know Shepard as well as I do, you'd understand that she couldn't have been killed like that!"

"Killed in action. Sacrificed herself for the crew. Heroics. You are not the only one to grief her."

"Wha- what? Is there someone else grieving her?"

"Her mate."

"Mate?" he asked shocked.

"Mate. Turian. She grieved you for a long time. Finally moved on just recently." That made Nihlus let go of them. He could feel his energy shifting away from him.

"I- I understand. What is his name?"

"Vakarian. Garrus Vakarian." that really made him even more upset and shocked. But he was also a little relieved that it was him instead of some other goon. Garrus was a good kid. He had everything a good turian should have.

"Where... where is he?"

"He's at the Citadel. Grieving his fallen mate."

"Look. You brought me back. You can do the same for her!"

"Negative. Spent all our resources on you. Besides, no point in bringing her back."

This really upset Nihlus. It made him angry and furious. With just a glimpse of a moment he charged at the two geth and released his fury on them and ripped them to pieces.

He then destroyed everything he could see and scratched everything with his razor sharp talons.

He ran outside to the rain and searched for a shuttle, but he wasn't expecting to find one.

Luck seemed to be with him. He detected a shuttle nearby and ran towards it. He needed to hurry up if he wanted to get out of this planet alive.

He jumped inside the shuttle and set the course to the Citadel in a hurry.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I know this chapter is short, but I haven't made a chapter for over a month now and I need to start slowly.<strong>

**Expect the next chapters to be longer and better...**


	20. Death and The Healing

He stood there, not sure if he should listen to the message. Maybe it would trigger something inside him that would make him go on a killing spree, or maybe it would just make him more miserable and open the wound even more and it would just slowly kill him.

But he couldn't just ignore her message to him. It would be disrespectful, and even though he was afraid that it would make him more dangerous or more miserable, he still wanted to hear her voice again. He sighed and decided to listen to it.

"_Bzzzz- Garru – bzzz damn this -bzzzzz – alright, I've fixed this damn thing. Garrus. This is Shepard. I don't have much time left, but I just couldn't... I couldn't just leave this world without saying goodbye. Huh- by now you're probably thinking why I'm saying that. Well, if you receive this message, it means I'm dead. I'm really, really sorry, I know how you feel, but you must stay strong. Anyways, you're still wondering why I'm confident that I'm going to die, I just know it. I have a feeling this will go wrong and you know that I'm going to do anything in my power to save as many as possible, even though it means I'm going to have to sacrifice myself. I know you understand. Just, please. Do me a favor, and that's all I'm asking. Don't avenge me. I know you're mad at the people or the creatures that attacked us, but do not avenge me. Things happen and some things...just occur even though you don't want them to._

_Bzzz – Bzzzz – I'm sorry Garrus. I don't have much time left. But there's one more thing I want to do before I have to go. I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. You have always been there for me, even when I was going through the toughest moments of my life. You helped me when Nihlus and Kaidan died and you opened my eyes to see the world how beautiful it really is and how wonderful your species are. There's nothing I can do to repay you. You have been a very good friend, and I don't know where I would be without you. I really wish you wouldn't have to go through this. I know exactly how you feel. I'd like to have you here with me, but I guess this has to do. Be strong and live a good life. You truly deserve it._

_Thank you for the best moments of my life. Yours forever:_

_Sarah Shepard."_

What he had predicted was true. This was like rubbing salt to his wounds and it made him angrier than before. He really wanted to kill those bastards who killed her, but she requested that he shouldn't, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

He sat down on the floor and squeezed her dog-tags. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't just go live a normal life, not now. He couldn't just forget everything and keep on going. He knew this was going to scar him forever, and that nothing would ever be the same again.

He walked slowly but determined away from that place. He didn't know where to go, but he decided to just go with the flow.

He didn't walk for long time before he saw the most shocking thing he had ever seen.

Nihlus was walking towards him, and by the look of it he was furious. Garrus just simply froze...

"Where is she?" he asked him calmly and determined, but he received no answer.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too, but where is she?"

"You- you are supposed to be dead!"

"I was brought back. Now would you please answer my question?"

"S-she's dead." he said and gazed at the floor.

"Fuck! So they weren't lying..."

"Wait, it's so weird to talk to you. Who brought you back?"

"It doesn't matter. I wish they never brought me back. It's better than knowing she's dead."

"I know man. I would do anything. What are you going to do now?"

"I have no idea. Maybe I'll return to Palaven. I don't know. What about you?"

"I don't know."

"I know what you are going through."

"How do you know? What do you know?"

"I know that you cared for her. I'm happy you took care of her while I was dead."

"Thanks man. I have always looked up to you."

"Same here, same here. We have to stay strong, brother. Time heals all wounds."

"I'm not sure if I want time to heal this wound. I take it as a sign how much I love her. How much she meant to me."

Nihlus nodded to him and give him a pat on the shoulder.

"I hope I'll see you soon."

"Thanks. For everything. It's good to see you again. I bet Shepard would be pleased to see you again."

Nihlus took a deep breath and gazed at the floor.

"Goodbye, brother." he said slowly and sad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 years later:<strong>_

She opened her eyes and saw nothing but blur and extremely bright light. Breathing was discomforting, like eating mints and drink ice-cold water afterwards. She could barely hear a thing, but the only thing she could hear was another female voice. She had this smooth, mild voice that could relax just about anyone. The environment was clean and it seemed like a lab, but she wasn't sure. It was kind of cozy though, and it made her trust the female slightly more even though she was only half conscious. All of a sudden she started breathing heavily and her heart-rate rose. She was about to lose her little conscious she had when she heard the woman yell something at someone.

"We barely- time... another doze... lose her...time." was the only words she could analyze.

"...alright Shepa... going...alright..."

Now that she could breathe again and that her heart beat at normal speed, she felt more safe and more relaxed.

"Put...out...needs...sleep...not ready yet."

She tried to move her left arm, but it only made everything worse.

"Stay still, don't move." she said and put her hand down.

Without a warning she was knocked out by the medicine.

* * *

><p><em>Shortly after the surgery she was woken up by the same female that was operating on her. The base was under attack and even though she wasn't ready, they had to wake her up and just hope she wouldn't faint.<em>

_After difficult attempts of moving her limbs, she finally got everything functional. The first thing she had to do when she had been 're-born' was to save everyone's ass on this unknown base or vessel or whatever it was from that unknown attack she knew nothing of... Great._

_She was introduced by a soldier called Jacob. He was friendly and cautious, but she could immediately sense that he lacked spirit. There was just something about him that made him look weak. Not physically, but the lack of spirit and passion. Shepard asked him of news from the crew, and he knew a few things, but his answer wasn't satisfying. He didn't know anything of what Garrus was doing for instance, nor did he know who survived or what any of them were doing at the moment._

_After a while Jacob told her who he was working for. A secret organization called 'Cerberus'. It wasn't a very popular name, and those who knew who Cerberus was or what they did hated them. Cerberus was known to be ruthless and do everything to get the job done, even though it could mean wiping out a whole race, excluding humans of course. But what mostly defined them was the willingness to try everything they could to secure humanity's dominion over the other races, over everything. Shepard had never liked them, and she didn't even want to talk to them, even though she was no fan of aliens herself. But they saved her life and the least she could do was to let them explain what was going on and why they needed her._

_At last she finally got to meet that female. Miranda was her name. Possibly from Australia judging from her accent. She was also friendly, but exactly the opposite of Jacob. She had a strong character and she undoubtedly had a great spirit and a fire in her heart, even though she could be a little determined. She was a little bit like Shepard._

_They got off this base of theirs and headed to a location they didn't want to give out to Shepard._

_They asked questions to test her memory, and everything seemed to be fine._

_The Illusive Man explained to her why she was brought back and the reason was good, but she didn't really trust him. He convinced her to go to a human colony to investigate and see the proof for herself._

_After talking to that Quarian and finding out that the Collectors were behind the abductions, she decided to help The Illusive Man in whatever he was planning. If the Collectors were working for the Reapers, it could have a dire impact on every living things. That was one good reason to help Cerberus out. Unexpected, but necessary._

"Shepard. Before you head out, please take those dossiers. It is a list of the best mercenaries and soldiers alive today. Some are unknown, some are well known."

"Alright. Thanks, I'll look into it."

"Good. Now, there's one other thing. Just turn around, and he'll take it from there."

She couldn't believe who it was. It was Joker. He limped over to her and smiled.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in."

"Joker! It's good to see you! How are you?"

"Excuse me? I saw you getting spaced! I'm curious, how was it?"

"The most painful thing in my entire life. It's much worse than you think it is. You can feel your lungs cry for air, and the pain is like someone burning you slowly with a torch."

"Well, thanks for saving me then. I'd rather not want to experience that."

"You're welcome."

"And by the way, there is something I'm supposed to show you. I think you'll like it."

* * *

><p>Another shitty day in this awful place. It was no home, but more like a shelter of some kind, a base, and he had to defend it. It was the only place he had left, and those damn mercs didn't seem to give up. Killing mercs all day was getting tiring and boring, but he had no choice but to either give up and possibly get himself killed, or just wipe them out. He really considered the first option, but he knew Shepard wouldn't want that.<p>

He got up, still very tired and sighed. He couldn't sleep and he had to be careful because nighttime was their favorite time to strike. Usually he slept in the armor as he always had to be on guard, but he never wore the helm when he tried to get some sleep.

He wore Shepard's dog-tags around his neck and never took it off. It made him feel safer and slightly better.

He put on his helm and was ready to go. Guarding this shit-hole was depressing and really boring. Sometimes he just wanted to give up and just lie down or something. None of this mattered anymore. Life had gotten boring and depressing after her death.

* * *

><p>It was getting darker and the mercs slowly retreated. Probably planning a new way to get to him.<p>

But as he was going to call it a day, he noticed three armed people walking the same way the mercs have been trying to go, but they weren't mercs. He decided to let them through. Maybe they were allies. Or not. He didn't care.

Three people. They all wore helms and expensive uniforms. One of them was definitely a Salarian, based on the shape of his head. The other two had to be humans, both female.

He didn't pay attention to them but just patiently waited for them, still guarding his so called 'base'. He did not bother looking out for himself and he decided to just relax and let them tell their business there.

At last they all arrived. The Salarian and one of the females backed off, so the other female had to be their leader. She nodded to him, as did he. But he didn't nod with respect like he was used to.

"Archangel?" she asked and saw how he reacted to that name.

"What do you want?" he asked calmly, but obviously like he was pissed.

"I have come here to make you a deal. I am on a mission and I need experts. I have some, but very little information about you. But enough to know that you can handle yourself."

Wait... this voice was so familiar. Was he just losing his mind? Maybe because she's a human... had to be.

He did not recognize her voice due to the voice changer of the helm. Nor did she recognize him.

"So what do you say? Will you join us?"

"Not interested." he said and turned away. But as soon as he turned away, she noticed her dog-tags.

"Hey! Those dog-tags. Where did you get them?" that seemed to get his attention.

"That's none of your goddamn business!"

"I think it is. Give them to me. They're not yours. They are mine."

"No, it's mine! You are not going to take them away from me!"

"Give them to me."

"No, they were a gift! You should leave, I decline your offer."

That really shocked Shepard. Could it be? Was Garrus Archangel?

"I-I see. Who gave them to you?"

"The only thing that mattered in my life. And she was taken from me. I-I think you should leave."

"Tell me, what's her name?" Garrus sighed.

"Sarah. Commander Sarah Shepard." She almost lost her balance. She shook her head and smiled inside the helm.

"Who are you anyways?" he asked, but didn't really care.

"Name's Sarah."

"Huh- is that common among you humans?"

"Garrus. It's me. I'm back." she took off her helm and smiled weakly to him.

Garrus stopped breathing and completely froze for a minute. He was scared as hell and didn't know what to think. Was he really that obsessed with her that he was seeing things, or was she really standing there greeting him after two years. He tried to utter some words, but couldn't.

"S-S-Shepard?" he asked with shaky voice, but full of hope and life. He took his helm off and dropped it. He couldn't move his limbs, and it was like his heart had come back to life.

"Garrus!"

She ran towards him, and that's when he knew that she had returned to him.

"Shepard!" he yelled and sprinted towards her.

They hugged, and god how much he had missed that. He still couldn't believe what was happening, and he still thought he was dreaming. But it had got to be the best dream he ever had.

They squeezed each other and Shepard started shedding tears.

"I've missed you so much, I've found you!" she said and didn't let go.

"You...you are here! How? That's impossible! You died!" he said extremely shocked and happy.

"They brought me back. Cerberus. It took two years."

Garrus kissed her and she happily allowed him to do so. But the awkwardness amongst the Salarian and the other female didn't hinder them.

"I can't believe this..." he said to himself and nuzzled her forehead.

"I'm back...I'm back." she stated once more.

They stayed like that for a while, when Miranda had enough and interfered them.

"I take it as a yes. You will join us then?"

"I'm going _anywhere_ Shepard is going." he said still with shaky voice, but much happier.

They let go of each other. The Salarian, Mordin Solus, stepped forward to join their conversation.

"Shepard. Have to get out. No problem getting in like I said, but problem getting out."

"How did they let you in here in the first place?" Garrus asked still smiling. He hadn't smiled once ever since the horrible day, so it was kind of weird at first.

Shepard chuckled and rested her hands on her waist.

"It was easy to convince them that we were working for them."

"I still can't believe you're here. But, by the way. I guess these are yours."

He handed over the dog-tags, but she declined them.

"It was a gift. It's yours." Garrus smiled again and the look on his face indicated that he was appreciated.

"Oh, yeah. How rude of me. This is Mordin Solus. He's a well respected doctor."

"Mordin? I've head a lot about you. An honor to meet you."

"Honor is mine." he replied and nodded.

"And this is Miranda. She was in command of the 'Lazarus Project'. The project to bring me back to life."

"So, you brought Shepard back?" he said surprised.

"Yes. I was in charge of that project."

"Thank you. Thank you for bringing her back to life." he said and smiled to her awkwardly.

"Don't mention it. It took some time, you know."

"It was worth it..." he said seriously.

"Alright, are we going to keep on this drama talk, or are we going to do something to get us the hell out of this place?" Miranda said impatient and a little pissed.

"Well, that's going to be a problem." Garrus replied.

"I know. But let's just get this started! I don't want to be in this stinking place any longer!" she growled.

"What's the rush?" Shepard interfered and tried to calm her down.

"I'm sorry, Shepard. But I'd rather be in my cozy quarters back on the Normandy than standing on this filthy planet. It makes me feel dirty and contaminated."

"Alright, but we need to get out of this place before the mercs finds out a new plan how to take us out."

Miranda sighed and sat down on the sofa. She shook her head and waited impatiently for a plan.

"I say we just wipe them out. Now that we are four, it significantly increased our chances of surviving and getting out of here alive." Garrus suggested. He seemed pretty confident.

Shepard looked at Miranda who looked pleased with the proposition.

"Alright. We'll eliminate them."

* * *

><p>"Hold on, just take it easy!" Shepard said a little excited, but yet calm to her downed mate.<p>

"Joker, bring the shuttle in, now!" she ordered and Joker said that it would take 7 minutes for the shuttle to reach their location.

"Mordin! Come here, quick! He needs medical treatment!" she yelled and waited impatiently for him.

Shepard and her crew had taken care of everyone. They wiped them all out, but taking down that chopper was harder than they thought.

He finally came rushing and immediately began to treat him. He clearly knew what he was doing, as he didn't hesitate.

"You're doing to be fine. It was just a rocket to your face. I know you'll survive that." she said and tried everything she could to remain calm.

Garrus tried to speak her name, but groaned instead.

"Can't...feel...my face..." he pushed out, covered in his blue blood.

"Don't talk. We are doing everything we can to help you. Just stay calm and don't fall asleep."

Garrus didn't respond her, but he looked like he was fighting for his life. Trying to stay awake.

"Stay with me! I don't want to lose you again after meeting you for the first time in two years!"

He tried to nod to her, but couldn't. So instead he grabbed her shoulder with his right hand.

"Done everything I could right now. Need to get him to hospital." Mordin stated and stared at her.

"The shuttle will be here in any minute."

"Need...tell you...one thing..."

Garrus seemed like he was losing the battle against his life. He slowly closed his eyes and heard Shepard call his name just before losing his conscious.


	21. Just Like Old Times

He ran and ran and the only thing he had on his mind was to escape, to get away from those suited men with the sunglasses that were hunting him down.

He panted as he ran through the streets of the dirty Omega and tried to use the environment to his advantages. Those men really wanted him captured or dead.

He was a fast runner, but as were they. In addition they had guns and they weren't afraid of using them, even though they were in public.

He didn't have any kind of weapon, only his legs and stamina. But he knew that if he would keep running and force himself forward, he would escape them eventually.

He was optimistic, but also a fool.

He looked back and noticed them slowing down, giving up. He laughed at them, but he wasn't careful. He tripped over and fell to the ground harshly. That made the men in the suites start running again.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" he shouted and struggled like a fish on land.

"You are coming with us." they replied.

"Fuck you! I'm not going anywhere with you! Help! Anybody!" he shouted and struggled even more. He was muscular, so it took three guys to hold him against the floor while the fourth, the leader, handcuffed him. Two of the men were aliens and the other two were human. The leader was human.

"You disappoint me. I thought you were better than that. With all your training in the Alliance military. Your rank is N7. Am I correct?" he said very calmly.

He didn't reply, but instead he spit on his expensive shiny black shoes.

The leader took it very calmly and wiped off the sputum with the downed man's clothes.

"Like I said. You disappoint me."

"Glad to disappoint you."

The leader walked around him and very slowly shook his head. He took his sunglasses off to take a better look at his iris.

"Your eyes are remarkable. Two different colors. Your right eye is purple, yet your left eye is green. Now tell me, how did that happen?"

"You did this to me in one of your experiments on me you sick bastard!" he shouted at him and stared at him with his evil eyes full of hate.

People were watching, almost everybody in that area, but nobody did anything.

"You people are just going to let them take me?" he shouted at them.

"After all I've done for you people! You disgraceful little bastards!" he shouted even louder, which led to more struggling.

"Don't let us put you down. We have sedatives and we ain't afraid to use it."

"Go to hell!" he shouted at him.

"Fine. Give him the sedatives." he commanded to his men.

He refused to give up struggling, but the sedatives soon took over.

* * *

><p>Garrus woke up in some kind of container made of glass and the first thing he did was to check if he still had the dog-tags around his neck. He calmed down when he noticed them.<p>

His head hurt as hell but he couldn't feel the right side of his face.

There were many tubes injecting something into his veins. White shit, probably some kind of sedatives or a medicine to make him feel better. If that would be the case, the medicine weren't working. Not at all. He felt like shit and he could barely move his limbs.

Fortunately the lights in the room were fainted and comfortable.

He thought to himself where he was and what had happened, but he couldn't remember.

"W-what is going on." he said to himself very weakly.

"Try to relax." a female voice told him. He didn't recognize that voice, but it had to be friendly.

"W-who are you?" he said, but wasn't sure if she heard him.

"I'm Dr. Chakwas. Just try to relax. And don't worry if I can't hear you. I can hear every words you even mumble."

"Where am I and what happened to me?"

"I told you to relax. A missile to the face. You're damn lucky to be alive. And don't worry where you are. You are in good hands."

"Missile to the face?" he asked to be clear.

"Is it going to show?"

"Unfortunately yes, now go get some sleep. You aren't ready to leave this glass container."

"Shepard?" he forced out. He didn't have the energy to ask the question. Dr. Chakwas smiled.

"Go get some sleep."

* * *

><p>He woke up late next day, and the weird thing was that he felt much better. There was nothing wrong with him. His headache was gone and he even felt stronger than before.<p>

"Huh, doctor? Are you there? Can you open this container?"

"Ah, so how are feeling?"

"Never better." he replied and eagerly waited to get out of this 'box'.

"Can you open the-"

"Yes, yes. Wait a second." she replied.

The glass container opened quickly. He jumped out and stretched his back.

"Hey, hey! Easy!" she said not amused.

"Why? I feel really good. What did you inject into me? Whatever it is, it can't be legal." he asked. Dr. Chakwas smiled and replied.

"It's a medicine that quickly heals wounds and makes you stronger. And it's legal by the way, but it's just rare. This medicine needs to be used with caution though, and can _never_ be used without the doctor's permission."

"Why?" he asked curious. "Why can't I just inject everything in that bottle into my veins?"

"Because overdosing of this is not funny, nor comfortable. If you want to keep your insides, I recommend leaving this alone." she answered with a sarcastic smile.

"If you say so."

The doctor handed over clothes he could wear, as his armor was totally broken.

"Where the hell am I anyways? I don't remember what happened. Is that normal?"

"Yes, it's normal. A missile to the face? Hell, I would be worried if you _would_ remember anything. Just tell me what you can remember. What is the last thing you remember?"

"Well, I don't really know. But I was killing some mercenaries... and I don't remember."

"What happened? Did somebody come to rescue you?"

"No, don't think so. I- I don't remember goddamn it!" he said a little annoyed, but not at the Doctor.

Dr. Chakwas realized that he had forgotten that he had reunited with Shepard. She decided to keep it a secret until he would meet her again.

"Alright." she said and took notes.

"Can you now tell me where the hell I am?" he asked again impatiently.

"You are aboard on our ship. You are lucky we had scouts in that area. You would probably be dead by now."

"Thanks, but I really need to get out of here. Can you land on the Citadel maybe?"

"You don't want to stick around and get to know the crew a little bit first? I'm sure you'll find someone you'll be interested in." she told him with a grin.

Garrus thought about it, altough he really wanted to leave and continue with his miserable life, but he eventually accepted.

"Fine."

"That's more like it. My commander will be here in a matter of seconds." she said still with her subtle grin.

"He's ready. You can come in now." she yelled at the door.

The metal door opened loudly and quickly.

As soon as Garrus saw who it was, he immediately regained his memory back. He remembered that Shepard had returned.

"Shepard!" he yelled and spread his arms in joy.

"Garrus!" she replied and hugged him.

"It has been too damn long!" she said calmly and closed her eyes.

"I can't believe it's really you." he said and stared at her.

He lifted her chin up so he could see her face. It was so beautiful. He never thought he would see her again. He pressed his forehead against hers and they rested like that for some time.

Shepard noticed the scar on his face, but she didn't react to it. She kind of liked it. This was a nice battle scar indeed.

Dr. Chakwas fake coughed, and tried to interrupt.

"Do you think this is the appropriate time or place?" she said with her devilish grin on her face. It looked like she enjoyed ruining moments.

They both turned their heads in her direction to see her smiling and telling them to get out of the room.

They both got the hint and they both nodded to her.

"Thank you." Garrus said to her and nodded once more.

"You're welcome, and try not to die." she replied with a warm smile.

Garrus smirked and turned around to face Shepard. She just stood there with one hand on her waist and smiling like a badass.

He missed that smile, and the spectacular green iris in her eyes.

His mandibles fluttered of joy, and it made her laugh like always.

All of a sudden he remembered that Nihlus was also alive. His stopped smiling.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked him a little worried.

"Yeah, everything is alright. I... have to tell you something. Can we go to your quarters?" he asked her still extremely happy to see her.

"Sure, just follow me." she said and indicated with her hands that he should follow her.

* * *

><p>When they arrived to her quarters, she sat down on the sofa, and Garrus did the same.<p>

"So, what's wrong?"

"First off..." he said and quickly threw himself at her. He kissed her like she had showed him two and a half years ago. He kind of forgot how his 'tactics' to kiss her, but he didn't forget the basics.

She allowed him to kiss her, and she kind of led and reminded him how it was done. That feeling was beyond anything else he had encountered in those two crappy years.

She got off her as he wanted to get the news off his chest as soon as possible. He believed it was the right thing to do. To let her know that Nihlus was alive. The sooner the better.

"Thank you." he said quietly to her, and stroked her smooth black hair with his sharp talons.

Shepard smiled and nodded to him.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me, or was it just this kiss?" she said with a smirk on her face.

"There is one thing, I'd like to tell you." he said nervously. He gazed at the floor for some time. He didn't really want to tell her, as he thought that she would maybe look up for him, and maybe she would... No she wouldn't do that.

"Well... you remember Nihlus..."

"Yes, of course I do."

"Well, I kind of saw him on the Citadel two years ago."

"Did they bury him? That's good news!" she said a little sad now that they were talking about him, but also happy to know that they had a funeral for him.

"Alive..." he added and waited for her response.

Shepard didn't know what to think. She knew Garrus wasn't joking. He wasn't that type of person that jokes about serious things. But she did not believe that he was alive.

"What?" she said a little shocked, but not too much as she didn't know what was going on.

"He has been brought back to life. Just like you." he said, and Shepard noticed how nervous he was. She touched his hands and held them tight. It made him smile.

"I- I don't... what are you talking about?" she asked more shocked than before.

"Well, he didn't tell me who revived him."

Shepard believed him. She trusted him more than anyone else, and lying about this would be really cruel. He would never do such a thing.

"Garrus... if you really think that I'm going to ditch you to be with him, you are mistaken. I love you, and nothing is going to change that. Not even my fallen former lover." she said and smiled weakly, but yet determined.

He was really glad to hear that, and he was embarrassed to think that she would actually do that.

He smiled at her and stared at her in her eyes.

"Oh god how I've missed you." he said and chuckled a bit.

"Everything can go back to normal." she said to him and rubbed his hands.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

They stared at each other for some time.

"What happened? How did you get killed?" he asked her and eagerly waited for an answer. He had always wanted to know specifically what happened. Right down to the tiniest details.

"We were sent to check out if there were any remaining Geth around the Citadel. Fortunately they were all gone. We went a little further than we were supposed to go and... well... we were attacked by an unknown enemy. I don't know who. But they had technology nobody has ever seen or heard of before. We weren't ready, and..." she said and swallowed.

"They ripped the hull In just one blast. Yeah, it was that powerful. We got everyone to safety, but as I was entering the shuttle with Joker, another blast hit the ship and pulled me away. I just managed to launch him into space before the last beam hit the ship. It ripped my air container, so I couldn't breath. It was like someone was burning my lungs. But, Cerberus recovered me and rebuilt me. And now I'm here, talking to you." she said and smiled again.

"Wow. I'm so proud of you. You were very brave to sacrifice your life for others. Just like my people would do in your circumstances. Isn't it kind of rare of bravery among humans?"

Shepard smirked and chuckled. She nodded to him a couple of times.

"Yes, it is. But I was just doing the right thing to do. They're all my friends."

"This is why I love you. You are unlike any woman I've ever met." he drew closer to her, but she sat patiently and waited for him to come near.

"Just like old times, huh?" she whispered as he came closer.

"Yeah. Just like old times." he said as he was going to kiss her again, but more slowly and romantic this time.

He stroked her nape like he was used to before as she kissed him. He followed her lead.

He missed that feeling. Everything was back to normal now. He wanted to fuck her right at that moment, but he didn't want to rush things and force her as they had been separated from each other for 2 years. Fucking death...

As they were kissing, Shepard's omni-tool beeped and lightened up. The omni-tool automatically read a message for her:

"_Shepard, come see me at the galaxy map. We need to discuss our plan. It's urgent that you meet me right now."_

It was Miranda. Shepard knew that if she wouldn't show up, Miranda would interrupt their moment.

"I have to go." she said and looked at him.

"Yeah, go do your thing." Garrus said disappointed.

"Meet me here at midnight. We'll continue this little... 'talk'..." she said with a subtle smile.

Garrus got excited. He couldn't believe that they were going to have sex that night. It has been too damn long. But he got a little worried, because he was afraid that he had forgotten how to fuck her without hurting her. He thought about watching those tapes...

"Looking forward to it." he said and kissed her again, but his style.

They both stood up and walked out of her room.

* * *

><p>The human woke up in a dirty room with the four men surrounding him. He tried to hit them, but one of them tazed him. He screamed and lost all his energy.<p>

He panted on the ground and just lay there like an animal.

"We have decided to stop the experiments for now. Instead we are going to ask you questions." The leader said, calmly as always.

"Go to hell." he said weakly and spat blood at the ground.

"We are just trying to be polite. Why won't you co-operate with us? We are more than willing to set you free if you give us the information we need."

He didn't answer them.

"Here, sit down." The leader said to him and pointed at a stool.

"Oh, yeah. You are weak. How rude of me." he gave directions to one of the men to help him to the stool.

The strongest of them nodded and picked him up. He walked to the chair and put him gently down.

"What do you want from me?" he asked weakly, and he didn't look at the leaders face.

The leader sat down to another stool against him.

"We know that you and Shepard have been good friends..." he said, and that got his attention.

He looked at the leader like an angry wolf, ready to attack it's prey.

"Where is Shepard." he asked calmly and waited patiently for an answer.

"Why... why have you moved from experimenting on me, to asking about Shepard? That doesn't make any fucking sense..." he stated and spat blood to the ground again.

"Because... you don't see the big picture."

"What big picture!" he shouted at them and stood up. The leader remained calm and told their men to stand down.

"That's none of your business. It goes like this: We experiment on you, you obey. We question you, you answer the questions. It's that simple."

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!" he shouted even louder and punched him.

The three other men quickly took him down and tied him to the chair. The leader rubbed his jaw and put on his sunglasses.

"I'm not going to ask you again. You are going to answer me. Where is Shepard."

"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you, you bastard!" he said chuckled.

"Doesn't it bother you? Doesn't it bother you that you are never going to know where Shepard is? Because I'm not telling you shit!" he said and laughed.

"Mr. Vega... or is it Nathan? Oh sorry. I'm bad with names. It's Vega right? Not Nathan?"

James Vega didn't answer him, he simply just stared at him with his hateful eyes.

"Oh, one way or the other. We will find your girlfriend." he said and gave him a big smile.

One of the men kicked his stool down. Vega grunted as he fell to the ground.

"Enough for today. Boys!" he said and they all left the room.

Vega lay there without energy, but he needed to get out of there. He was already planning his next escape attempt...


End file.
